


The new girl

by LPLTVH



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 55,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPLTVH/pseuds/LPLTVH
Summary: It took place in 1988, the party was in senior year. A new girl arrived in the basket-ball team which intrigued Max.It's an elmax story and Jane doesn't have superpowers. There will have some characters who are not in the TV show.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. The changing room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you've been on Wattpad, you've probably already read this story! I'm french, so if you see some mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me! I hope you'll enjoy my story :D Don't hesitate to leave comments :)

The snow was falling and the wind was icing. Like every Saturday, Max and Beverly were going to their basketball training. Max liked this weekly appointment, they really had a team spirit which surprised her as at school they weren't really all friends. The changing room was empty when they arrived. On the left of the door was a big sink with two taps and open showers in a square. On the right was a bench doing the angle with wall hangers above it. All the place was tiled. They saw some clothes on the extrem left of the bench, near the door to the gymnasium. A black leather jacket with spikes was hooked on the coat hanger, a khaki backpack, decorated with pins, with clothes overflowing, and black boots with spikes too, under the bench.

\- "I've never seen that kind of clothes before," Beverly said with a frown.

\- "Me neither," Max added, grabbing the boots. "Maybe we have a new girl in our team."

\- "In December?"

\- "Well, I don't know! At least it's not an other girl with girly tastes."

Beverly pouted. Max replaced the shoes, and the two girls got ready, both wondering who was this new girl. Beverly opened a bit the door and slid her head. It wasn't a big gymnasium, there were bleachers on only one side, in front of the changing rooms. The new girl was sitting between two benches, her legs on the bench in front of her.

\- "Do you see her?" Max whispered.

\- "Yeah, she is on the benches."

\- "What does she look like?"

\- "Brown long hair in a ponytail. She has old dirty shoes, an horrible long gray short, a...normal white tee-shirt," Beverly answered. "She is listening to music."

\- "Does she seem nice?"

\- "I don't know, it's hard to tell at this distance."

\- "Then, let's meet her."

The two redheads opened the door and walked on the field. They were both stressing, but Max thought it was stupid, this new girl was probably more stressed than them right now. They saw their coach preparing the stuff and saluted her.

\- "I will present her to you when everyone will be here," the woman explained with a big bag full of balls in her hands. "You can talk to her if you want."

\- "Okay, thanks," Max smiled.

They approached her like if she could attack them at any moment. Max watched the girl before trying anything. She thought she was pretty cute and didn't seem to be a bully which reassured her. She had a long scar on her right arm and on her neck. Beverly pointed her finger until it touched the new girl's cheek. She had a startle and looked at both of them with a frown. Max gave a tap on Beverly's arm to tell her it was weird before miming to the new girl to take off her headphone.

\- "Um...hi," Max clumsily began, "I'm Max, and this is Beverly."

The new girl slowly nodded, still frowning.

\- "And you, you are..." Beverly told with her eyebrows raised and moving her hands to encourage the girl to answer.

\- "Um...Jane," the new girl shyly answered.

\- "Then, Jane, welcome to Hawkins," Max greeted, holding out her hand.

The new girl startled and hid behind her hands like to protect herself. She watched between her fingers before moving them slowly when she realised she wasn't going to be hurt.

\- "I, I didn't want to scare you, I'm sorry," Max said, taking back her hand.

\- "No, no, it's not you..." Jane said, looking at her knees.

\- "Okay, um, let's try again then."

Max held out her hand again, a bit slower this time. Jane took it weakly. The two redheads looked at each other with an amused smile. Max shook it slowly and thought Jane was funny and extremely shy.

\- "My turn now," Beverly intervened.

The two girls shook their hands too. Max saw a small smile on the new girl's face and couldn't resist to smile too.

\- "Did you ever play basket-ball?" Beverly asked.

\- "Yes, I play sometimes with my sister".

\- "Cool! How did you finish here Jane?"

\- "Um...life..." the new girl answered, looking away.

Max nudged Beverly and showed Jane with her chin. The girl was fidgeting a lot and seemed to shudder.

\- "What are you listening to?" Max asked with a smile to change the subject.

\- "Pink Floyd."

\- "Oh cool, I'm not surprised that you listen to this."

\- "Why?"

\- "We saw your clothes, you've a punk and rock style, and Pink Floyd, it's rock," Beverly added.

Jane nodded with a serious face before looking down at her walkman. The two redheads heard some of the other girls of the team arriving and greeted them. Max turned to watch Jane who had put back her headphone. She didn't know what to think about her, but she was really curious to know more about her. Once all there, they sat on the bleachers while their coach was standing in front of them. They were eight in the team, nine now with Jane, it wasn't in the mentality of the town to let girls do sport.

\- "So, as you can see, we have a new partner in our team," the coach began. "Jane, can you introduce yourself?"

Jane gave a corner look to everyone. She seemed really anxious.

\- "Um, well, I'm Jane, I'm...no one, just a girl who doesn't like to introduce herself."

Her presentation made chuckle the team which relaxed a bit the new girl. The coach didn't insist but asked the girl to show them her skills in basket-ball. Jane pouted and extricated herself from between the benches. She went in front of the basket and threw the ball. It bounced on the circle and almost hit the coach's head. The woman frowned and threw an other ball to her. Unfortunately, Jane dropped the ball on her foot which made it roll on the field.

\- "You told me you had already played basket-ball," Beverly frowned.

\- "I've never said I was good!" Jane answered.

\- "Yeah, you did well!" Max told sarcastically with a smile.

Jane shrugged and went back on the bleachers with a quick walk. She sat shyly and embarrassed again between the benches. The coach began the warms-up, wanting to forget what they saw, before doing some matches, four against five. Max noticed that Jane was really bad at basket-ball but very athletic, she was not out of breath or sweating a lot.

After two hours, the coach stopped the training. She congratulated the girls before letting them going to the changing room. Max heard whispering coming from her partners. She turned and saw the girls giving some quick looks to the new girl. Max tapped Jenifer, a blonde girl on her left, to make her stop.

\- "What? She is weird," the blonde girl murmured.

\- "She is new, she is probably scared to meet a lot of people," Max told.

\- "I know, but being weird won't help her, and she is really bad at basket-ball."

Jane was ready, now wearing her punk clothes and her hair styled back. The girl left the room with a quick walk in an heavy silence, under the eyes of the entire team.

\- "Even her clothes are weird."

\- "I like her style," Beverly intervened.

\- "Me too," Clara, a brown-haired girl, added.

\- "You always had weird tastes," Jenifer mocked.

The joke relaxed the atmosphere and closed the subject of Jane. Max tried to finish to get ready as fast as possible. She didn't know why, but she was impatient to see Jane again.


	2. Memories

An other week passed, and Max was getting ready for her training. She was excited, she had lots of questions to ask to Jane but didn't want to seem oppressive or intrusive. No one could drive her so she decided to walk instead of taking the bus. It would relax her even if she didn't know why she was stressed. She sauntered in the cold weather, trampling on the small white coat, organizing her questions.

She was the first one to arrive in the changing room. She hoped Jane hadn't been too hurt because of the girls' reaction last week. Her worries had been cut short when she saw Jane entering the room. She was still wearing her headphone and her punk style, but this time her hair was combed back with gel. The shy girl gave a quick and small smile to Max before going to the same place as the week before. The redhead waited her to put off her headphone before beginning a conversation.

\- "Um, hey, I'm happy you came back," Max told.

\- "Why wouldn't I?" Jane asked, taking off her jacket.

\- "I don't know, we have been rude with you," the redhead answered with a bit shame.

\- "I don't care, I don't like people anyway."

\- "Really? Why?" Max asked with an amused tone.

\- "They...talk!"

\- "Oh, okay...You know, it's the base of the society."

\- "I know, it doesn't mean I have to. I fuck the society," Jane replied with anger in her voice.

Max was surprised, Jane was so shy and quiet during the first training, and now she was rude and angry.

\- "Is everything ok?"

\- "Yeah, yeah. I'm tired, don't take it the wrong way."

Max nodded. She was a bit disappointed to not have the opportunity to know more about her. The redhead didn't insist, she didn't want to bother her, understanding that she might want to be alone after last week. Maybe she would be better during the training. While Jane was changing, Max noticed more scars on her body.

\- "Are you ogling her?"

Max had a silent startle and moved her hand to her heart like if it was going to stop.

\- "Shit Bev, you scared me!" Max grumbled.

Beverly had a small chuckle before saluting Jane who answered with a nod. She questionned Max with her eyes, but the redhead just shrug as an answer.

\- "You wanna go to the skate shop after the training?" Beverly proposed.

\- "I would love to! But Neil wants me to be home early."

\- "Oh shit, this asshole again! You can't sneak out? I mean, you're almost seventeen, you should be able to do what you want!"

\- "Next year! I can't wait to go to college!"

\- "Yeah, it's gonna be so cool! Even if, I will miss you and the boys," Beverly confessed.

\- "We will still be friends (Jane goes to the field) don't worry," Max reassured.

\- "She is mad?" Bev frowned.

\- "I don't know, she told me she was tired."

\- "I hope she won't be a jerk."

\- "She is new, give her some times. When I was new, you all hated me, remember?"

\- "Oh yeah, I remember," Beverly chuckled. "But you have a bad temper, and you're so loud!"

\- "Fuck you, you are louder than me," Max mocked.

\- "Because of you! You have a bad influence on me."

\- "Bad influence? You're definitely not exaggerating!"

The two girls kept giggling, remembering Max's first days in Hawkins. Beverly was very excited to see a girl with the same tastes as her but the boys were a bit more reluctant. They wondered if it wouldn't create tension between the two girls. The first days Max was really unsociable which made everyone think she was rude and mean. Joining the basket-ball team was the best idea Max never had, like that she met new people in a smaller context, and met her best friend Beverly.

During the training, Max found Jane more quiet than last week, with an angry face. She tried many times to smile to her or to make her laugh, but the girl was icy. After the two hours, Jane didn't change, she took her stuff and left the changing room as fast as possible, not giving Max the opportunity to talk to her.

\- "God, she is in a hurry!" Jenifer joked, which made the others chuckling.

\- "Maybe she doesn't like how you all look at her," Max told with an annoyed tone.

\- "Calm down MadMax, we just sai—"

\- "I heard what you said," Max cut, taking her stuff and leaving the changing room.


	3. The new year

It was Christmas break, and the party took the habits to spend the new year at Mike's house. They were in his basement, listening to music and playing Trivial Pursuit that Dustin got for Christmas. Mike kept grumbling all the game because he knew just some answers while Dustin and the others were almost always right.

\- "It's a stupid game!" Mike growled, pushing the board.

\- "Don't be such a bad loser," Beverly mocked.

\- "I'm not a bad looser! It's the truth, this game is stupid."

\- "Okay Mikey, we got it," Max chuckled.

\- "Don't call me Mikey, Maxie," he joked.

The friends chuckled and stopped playing to not get Mike madder than he was.

\- "Hey, we didn't tell you that we have a new girl in our team!" Beverly said.

\- "Really? How is she? Will asked.

\- "She is...not...talkative," Bev pouted.

\- "She is new, she is probably impressed by this new life," Max intervened. "And we hadn't been really warm with her."

\- "We had been! Not the others but you and me, we were correct with her."

\- "Yeah yeah, we didn't really have the opportunity to talk to her neither, maybe next time."

\- "Will we meet her?" Lucas asked.

\- "Why? You need another girlfriend?" Mike mocked.

\- "For the last time, Gabrielle is just a friend!"

\- "Yeah, « just a friend »," Dustin added.

\- "She doesn't have the name of « just a friend »," Max continued.

\- "We all know how it's going to end," Mike told.

\- "Shut up, dude! You are bragging only because you are the first one who had a girlfriend, but don't forget it finished after two weeks," Lucas replied.

\- "Still the first one!"

\- "Guys, we are not a prize for your stupid competition!" Beverly intervened, shocked by their words.

Mike and Lucas both apologized, realising it was a bit exaggerated even if they were saying that in a joking tone.

\- "What's her name?" Will softly asked.

They all frowned at him, not understanding what he was talking about.

\- "Oh yeah, sorry, in fact I'm actually interested in what the girls were saying."

The boys winced at him while Max and Beverly laughed.

\- "It's Jane," Max answered, feeling a strange sensation in her stomach.

\- "Like the girl at the shop," Will stated.

\- "What?" Beverly frowned.

\- "My mom told me there is a new girl working with her sometimes, her name is Jane too."

\- "It's a very common name," Mike told.

\- "And we are in a very small town," Lucas added.

\- "We don't know many Janes," Dustin said.

\- "We don't know everyone," Mike replied.

\- "Okay guys, I just wanted to tell you we had a new girl in our team, not creating a whole debate to know how many Janes are in town," Beverly chuckled.

\- "Don't worry, it's the hormones," Max joked. "A new girl means a new possibility."

\- "Don't try to seduce her all in the same time, you're gonna scared her," Bev mocked.

\- "Well, Lucas won't 'cause he already has Gabrielle," Dustin said.

Lucas rolled his eyes while the others giggled. They stood to try the arcade that Nancy bought to Mike for Christmas. It was R-Type,and Mike was the only one who had played it. Lucas and Dustin fought to know who would be the first one to try. They all managed to play but none of them beat Mike's highscore, until Max tried.

\- "That's why I didn't want you to play, now I'm gonna see MadMax everytime I'll play!" Mike grumbled.

\- "Like that I'm sure you won't forget me," Max joked.

\- "I hate you."

\- "I don't really like you either, so I think that's okay."

Mike and Max began to laugh while the others watched them with desperation. It was midnight, and the friends went outside to do the countdown. They kissed and hugged each other while the fireworks were coloring the sky. The year 1988 was beginning.


	4. Baseball

The vacation ended, and the party was back at school. The snow fell a lot during Christmas, but the school bus managed to circulate on the roads. Max arrived in running at the building. She wasn't late, but she was clearly not in advance. Her first period was history, one of the only classes where they were all together.

\- "You're late," Mike stated.

\- "Do you see any teachers in this class?" Max rhetorically asked, sitting behind him.

\- "Why are you always late?"

\- "Why are you always stupid?"

Mike rolled his eyes before turning to the blackboard while the others were chuckling.

\- "I never know if you're serious or not," Will smiled.

\- "He can't live without me," Max joked.

\- "Oh yeah, clearly not!" Mike sarcastically said.

Max pushed gently his head while the boy was smiling. The arriving of Mr. Smith cut them in their conversation.

\- "Goodmorning everyone. Sorry for my late, but I learned this morning that we have a new student here," the man smiled.

Max and Beverly quickly turned their heads to each other.

\- "Do you think it's our new girl?" murmured Beverly murmured.

\- "It would be so cool," Max told with a smile.

They heard the door closing. Max and Beverly did a high five when they recognised Jane. The new girl was wearing a white tee-shirt with David Bowie on it, put inside blue light jeans inside black boots, with a black leather jacket and the same khaki backpack the girls saw in the changing room. Her hair was back but not plated.

\- "Welcome," Mr.Smith greeted with a smile. "What's your name ?"

\- "Jane," the girl answered looking around.

\- "Okay, where are you from?"

\- "Faaaaar."

\- "Okay," the teacher chuckled. "Take your seat."

Jane mouthed a « thank you » before walking between the rows at the opposite side of the group of friends. She passed next to Troy and his friend who were laughing and pointing at the girl. Jane ignored them and sat at the back of the class, next to the window and behind Troy. The boy was making obscene movements with his pelvis. Max noticed that Jane was a bit hurt and embarrassed by his vulgarity. She watched her friends and understood they noticed too, they were all giving a dark glares to the two boys, hoping he would stop and felt stupid.

\- "What do you want, losers!?" Troy asked with a provoking tone.

Max was going to answer, but the teacher intervened before she could. She met Jane's eyes and gave her a small smile. Jane waved back which made the girl a little bit blush. Max spent her first class giving quick looks above her shoulder to watch Jane. The girl was slowly falling asleep against the wall next to her. At the end of the class, the party noticed that Jane was still asleep. They approached her, and Beverly shook her. Jane woke up with a loud snore and wiped the corner of her lips and her left cheek. She looked around before seeing the group around her.

\- "Shit shit shit! Did I fall asleep!?"

\- "Yep," Beverly answered.

\- "Fuck! It was my first class! I'll have to catch up now! You're stupid Jane!" the brunette said, hitting her forehead.

\- "Hey it's okay, Mr. Smith didn't even notice, and he is quite boring," Max pouted.

\- "It's not the problem, (stands and puts her stuff in her bag) I just...I hate school."

\- "Who doesn't!" Lucas joked.

The party lightly chuckled while Jane was finishing to put her stuff inside her bag. Max introduced the boys to the new girl with enthusiasm.

\- "What's your next class?" Mike asked.

\- "Um... (whatches her schedule) English, room...463..."

\- "It's at the third floor, it's indicated," Will explained.

\- "Okay, thanks," Jane answered.

She took her bag and left the room with a quick walking. Mike had a stupid smile on his face while the others were all looking at each other with a pout. They left their class to join their next periods, Dustin, Max and Will in Biology, Mike in Technology, Lucas and Beverly in Algebra. Max finished her morning with Geography and was disappointed to not have Jane with her. She joined her friends at the lunch table, watching around to know if she could see the new girl.

\- "Can you stop moving your head? You're getting me dizzy!" Mike growled.

\- "I'm looking for Jane, I don't want her to be alone for her first day," Max explained.

\- "I don't think she is eating here, I saw her going outside," Will told.

\- "Oh...okay."

\- "Why outside? It's freezing," Lucas frowned.

\- "I don't know," Will said. "She is with me in French, she is very good."

\- "Oh that's cool! You're not alone anymore," Beverly smiled. "You have a friend."

\- "Yeah, we are not friends yet, but I was happy to see her. She seems cool," the young boy stated.

The party agreed with nods. They began to talk about their possibles colleges for the next year. Dustin wanted to have a Master's degree of sciences in video games design in Florida. Lucas wanted to integrate the army, he didn't know if he wanted to work on the technologies part or to become a military, just in case, he was training for both. Will wanted to go to the school of Visual Arts in New-York. Mike had no idea yet, and it was stressing him a lot because all his friends knew what they were doing the next year. Beverly wanted to become a professional basket-ball player, but it was really closed to girls, so she chose to do law studies or journalism. Max's biggest dream was to become a cook chief and to have her own restaurant even if she knew it would be hard because it was a men world, but she liked challenges too. But, in case, she would study psychology if cooking wouldn't work.

Max and Will had sport together after lunch. It was baseball, and Will hated team sport in particular. He was never chosen and was the worse in the entire school. Max saw how stressed he was and told him some funny stories to relax him. They separated to join their changing rooms. Max was almost done changing when she heard someone entering in running.

\- "Hey Jane," the redhead greeted.

\- "Hey," the other girl answered, breathing heavily.

\- "Did you run?"

\- "No, I just like making a lot of noises when I breath! You know, to have all the attention on me."

\- "Okay, that was a stupid question," Max chuckled. "I see you in there."

Jane gave a quick nod while she was trying to take off her tee-shirt. Max entered the field with a big smile on her face that Will noticed.

\- "Jane has sport with us," the redhead told, after noting his face.

\- "Oh, cool," Will smiled.

The teacher began to explain what they were going to do while Max was giving quick looks behind her, in direction of the changing rooms. The two teams were almost done, Will chosen in last for Troy's biggest pleasure, when Jane arrived.

\- "You're late Jane!" the sport teacher stated. "You'll play in Troy's team."

The girl nodded and joined the others. Max was on the other team, but she was glad to see Jane with Will, at least he wasn't alone. The new girl sat next to him without looking at the others. Will looked at her with a big smile.

\- "What?" Jane frowned. "Do have I a booger on my face or something like that?"

\- "No! I'm just...happy to have you with me."

\- "Really? You barely know me."

\- "I like you," Will smiled.

Jane nodded and smiled to him. Will was sure they had a common point, but he didn't want to talk about it for now, not in public. The match between the two teams began, and Jane and Will were still on the bench.

\- "I'm really bad at sport," Will told.

\- "You are good to other things," Jane answered.

\- "I don't know, I'm not bad at drawing," the young boy shrugged.

\- "Really? What do you draw?"

\- "I don't know...I used to draw the party..."

\- "The party?" Jane frowned.

\- "Yeah, that's how we call our group of friends. when we were playing D&D we all had a character so I was drawing us in our costumes."

\- "And you stopped drawing them?"

\- "No, not completely, sometimes I draw them for...you know, nostalgia."

Jane nodded and watched the match. Will didn't care about the match, he was fearing the moment when he would have to play, he knew the others were going to mock him. Maybe Jane would mock him too and saw how weak he was. She probably wouldn't want to be his friend after that.

\- "What was your character?" Jane asked, still looking at the field.

\- "What?"

\- "In your game, who were you?" the girl repeated, looking at him this time.

\- "Um, the wise," Will shyly answered.

\- "Oh cool, what were your powers?"

\- "Fireballs."

\- "Awesome, you could burn assholes' faces."

\- "Only in my dreams," the young boy joked.

Jane smirked to him with a small laugh which relaxed Will. He felt comfy with her, she had that thing which could reassure anyone here. She was the first person out of the party who showed some interests in what he was saying.

\- "Are you good in baseball?" Will asked like if it was the hardest thing ever.

\- "Better than basket-ball," Jane chuckled.

\- "Yeah, I heard it wasn't your thing."

\- "Definitely not!"

\- "Why choosing basket-ball then?"

\- "Well, first, to keep me in good shape, and second, mostly because my sister thought it could be a good idea for me to meet new people before school," Jane explained.

\- "She was right, you met Bev and Max who are amazing friends," Will stated.

\- "Yeah? If you say so."

\- "You don't think they are amazing friends? Will frowned, with disappointment in his voice.

\- "I've never said that! I don't know them very well, I mean, we had only two trainings together, that's all, but they seem pretty nice."

\- "They are, really," Will nodded.

Jane smiled to him and focused again on the match. But Will was sure it wasn't totally on the match she was concentrated, more on some players with something like sadness in her eyes. He was cut in his thoughts by the moment he was fearing the most. He walked with his shaking legs to the first base, holding the bat with a limp hand. He heard Troy and his friend murmuring some inaudible things and laughing. Even if he didn't understand, he knew it was about him. His eyes were looking at his feet, avoiding the other's heavy looks on him. He was feeling them on his shoulders and his neck. He placed himself on the base and looked at the thrower, holding weakly the bat, ready to hit. He was desperately looking for Max, knowing she was there was reassuring him, but she wasn't on the field, or too far, he didn't know. 

The thrower sent the first ball. Will missed which provoked laughs from Troy and some other teens. Second ball. Will didn't even try to hit it. He was too stressed by the others' judgements on him, he couldn't move. He felt like if everyone was laughing at him, murmuring things about him. He felt two hands on his waist and had a startle. He turned to see Jane behind him.

\- "Your position is not right. You need to bend a bit your knees...yeah it's better. And your arms (moves his arms), you will have a better balance like that, and don't hesitate to close more your hands but not too much, stay flexible. And when you hit, rotate the top of your body, your arms brought your body in the rotation, you, you move your shoulders before your arms that's why you miss the ball everytime," Jane explained. "Your feet are too in direction of the outside, they need to be more parallel. Try like this for now."

Will was so surprised to see her trying to help him that he didn't say anything, not even a thank you. He turned again his head to the thrower without changing his position. Third ball. He missed again, but he felt different. He didn't know what he was feeling, but it was good. He was out so he went back to the bench. On his way he met Jane who was smiling to him.

\- "It was good," the girl encouraged.

\- "I missed."

\- "But you were better, it was a good progress."

She gave him a tap on his shoulder and placed herself on the first base. He had a bigger smile when he saw Max as the thrower.

\- "I hope you're better in baseball than basket-ball," Max gently mocked.

\- "You have no idea," Jane smiled.

Max frowned with a smile and got ready to throw the ball. She tried to concentrate all her energy in her arms and threw the ball. Jane hit it with more energy and sent it far in the field. Max followed the ball with wide opened eyes and her jaw dropped while Jane was running base to base. The ball was going back, Max was at the first base, watching the ball while Jane was running in her direction. Jane slid on the dirt, feet forward. Max felt her hitting her feet and lost her balance. The ball in her hands, she was now laid down on Jane.

\- "Get off of me!" Jane grumbled, pushing Max on the floor.

\- "Calm down Jane, don't hit my legs next time!" Max replied, amused.

The redhead helped her friend to stand and noticed some colors on her face.

\- "You're all red Jane," Max stated, giving a small caress on her cheek.

Jane grabbed Max's wrist and took it off her face with brutality. Max saw her embarrassment and didn't insist on it.

\- "Nice shot," Max smiled.

\- "Thank you," Jane mumbled, now looking away.

\- "Are you okay?" the redhead frowned.

\- "Yeah, I'm fine."

The two girls separated, going back to their teams. Jane's team applauded her, even Troy. The girl barely reacted with a quick and small smile and sat back next to Will who greeted her with a big smile. It faded when he saw her fidgeting and jittering a lot and noticed her eyes avoiding contacts with the others. He didn't say anything to not bother her and tried to focus his eyes and mind on the match.

Physical education was over and the teens had to change clothes before going to their last periods. Max managed to be next to Jane, wanting to know her better.

\- "You used to play baseball before?" the redhead asked.

\- "Kinda, I played one year in a team."

\- "Why did you stop?"

\- "Life..."

\- "Oh...I'm sorry..." Max pouted.

Jane nodded. She still seemed embarrassed, and she was avoiding eyes contact with Max which was intriguing the girl. She wanted to keep talking to her, but Jane was already ready and left the changing room, letting Max frustrated.


	5. The invitation

Max was tired. It was just the first week, and she was already done with school. Hopefully for her, it was the last day, and she joined her friends at the lunch table. One of the things she liked the most about school was her friends, she could see them everyday, and now, she had Jane too. The girl was still a bit distant and shy, but she had some classes with them, the redhead hoped it would help her to create more bonds with her.

\- "Hey Max," Will smiled.

\- "Hey, Mike is not here?"

\- "He wanted to talk to Jane," Dustin answered.

\- "Oh, really?" Beverly smirked.

\- "What?" the boy frowned.

\- "Nothing," Bev smiled.

Dustin saw on his friends' faces that they didn't understand neither. The appearance of a tray on the table made startle everyone.

\- "Oh Mike! How are you?" Bev asked, with the same smile.

\- "I'm good," the young boy answered with a bigger smile.

\- "Why do you look so satisfied?" Lucas frowned.

\- "I've invited Jane for a date, and she said yes!" Mike excitedly told.

\- "What!?" Will exclaimed louder than he thought.

His friends and some teens of the cafeteria turned their heads to him with a questioning look. Will blushed of embarrassment and looked down at his tray to disappear.

\- "So," Beverly continued, looking at Mike again, "she said yes, what are you gonna do?"

\- "Well, I asked her if she wanted to go to the movie theater with me, to watch "The return of the living dead two", and then we will eat, I don't know, Burger King probably."

\- "So romantic," Max sarcastically said.

\- "What do you know about romantism? I mean, do I have to remind you how it finished between you and Gary?" Mike mocked.

Max lost her smile and killed him with her eyes while the others were laughing. In fact, Gary was her boyfriend one year ago and the boy had to move in another, State but Max was in love with him and ran after him at the airport to tell him. His answer was « thank you » before going in the plane. She had no news of him since this day.

\- "At least he was polite," Beverly added in a chuckle, making the others laugh more.

\- "I hate you all," Max joked. "And an horror movie is so cliché."

\- "It's more a comedy than an horror movie, and she was really excited by this," Mike explained. "Why do you even care?"

\- "I don't, I just wanted to change the subject," the redhead smirked.

\- "Gary was a cunt anyway, you won when he left," the black-haired boy told.

\- "I know, I don't care about him anymore, you can laugh about it."

Mike nodded, giving her a warm and friendly smile, with no mockeries in it. Even if she was okay with it now, when it happened it hurt her more than she showed. Mike didn't insist, he didn't want to bring back some bad memories, he knew how much it could hurt.

The school day was coming to an end. Will was in direction of his last period: sport. It was athletic sport, he was fearing it less than baseball, but it was still sport, but at least, not a team sport. He saw Max a bit further and ran to her.

\- "Hey Will," Max smiled.

\- "Hey Max," the young boy answered out of breath. "Can you believe that Jane accepted a date with Mike?"

\- "Um, yeah, why?" the redhead frowned. "I mean, Mike is stupid, but he is good looking. Don't tell him I've said that."

\- "I mean, she doesn't know him, and...I don't know, I think he is not her type."

\- "I guess. Why is it bothering you so much? You wanted to invite her too?"

\- "What? No! Of course not!"

\- "There is no shame in it, I mean, Jane is a pretty girl, I can understand that you want to try too," Max told.

\- "I don't, okay? It's just, she is new, and Mike jumped on her like a prey."

\- "He just asked her for a movie, it's nothing serious. And maybe it won't work, you could try too like that."

Will rolled his eyes. Max wasn't understanding what he meant. They finally arrived to the changing room, Will and Max taking different ways. The redhead saw some space next to Jane and took the opportunity to talk to her.

\- "Hey Jane," Max smiled.

\- "Hey," Jane replied without looking at her.

\- "How was your first week?"

\- "Long."

\- "Yeah, it's like that for everyone I guess. You have a date with Mike I heard."

\- "It's not a date, we are just going to see a movie and eat something after it," Jane explained, trying to put her tee-shirt on.

\- "When?"

\- "Tomorrow. I usually don't go out on Saturdays nights, but, my sister wants me to have some friends so I guess she will be okay with that."

\- "What's her name?" Max softly asked.

\- "Constance. She is, she is all I have, losing her would literally kill me. We spend all our Saturdays nights doing stuff together, like, playing board games, video games or watching movies, playing some music sometimes."

\- "You play music?"

\- "Yeah, I'm not very good at it, just a bit electric guitar and drums for our neighbors' pleasure," Jane chuckled. "But it's more her thing, she is a better artist than me."

\- "Don't undervalue you, you're so rude with yourself."

\- "No, I'm not, I'm realistic," Jane said with a bit sadness in her voice.

\- "What's your thing?" Max asked.

\- "Um, being a victim I guess. I won't develop."

Max nodded. Being a victim? It was probably why she had scars on her body. Max preferred not imagining what happened to her, she seemed uncomfortable with this. Her sister was apparently her only family, she was smiling when she was talking about her. Max regretted having not asked more questions about her sister, Jane would have preferred.

Max joined Will who was patiently waiting for her on the field. She knew he was a bit stressing, especially because of the others' mockeries. They were all so mean with him, especially Troy's group. The teacher decided that today would be a relay 4x100 meters. Will sighed loudly, it was a team sport. He was more desperated when the teacher put him in the same team as Troy, at least there were Jane and Clara, but there was still Troy !

\- "Why I'm never with you!?" the young boy grumbled.

\- "I don't know, but you're very unlucky," Max pouted.

\- "Unlucky!? I'm cursed!"

\- "Jane and Clara will defend you."

\- "I don't know, I think Jane is friend with Troy."

\- "Pardon!?" Max asked in shock.

\- "I saw them talking in Computers, they were laughing. I hope she is not like him," Will explained.

\- "It's because she doesn't know him well for now. And she likes you, you were talking good with her in baseball."

\- "I hope you're right," Will sighed, going near his team.

When he approached them, the two girls smiled to him while Troy sighed willingly loudly to make him uncomfortable, which worked. Will looked down and prayed to disappear.

\- "I thought it was two girls and two boys in each teams. I see three girls in mine," Troy loudly said, which made majority of the others laugh.

\- "You don't like girls?" Jane seriously asked.

\- "What?" Troy frowned.

\- "Being a girl is wrong? We have no value?"

\- "Um, what?"

\- "You use my gender as an insult, I wanna know why."

\- "Because, he is, you know," Troy tried to explain.

\- "Being a girl is a shame?"

\- "I, I've never said that!"

\- "In fact, it's what you said. You wouldn't date a girl"? Jane continued with the same sharp but calm tone.

\- "Of course I would! I'm not a fag!"

\- "Oh, a fag, what a nice word. But if you don't like girls, as it's a shame to be a girl, you necessarily prefer boys."

\- "Um, um, um...I, I'm not a-"

\- "A fag, I heard. He is more a man than you."

\- "What?" Troy chuckled. "Have you seen him? What does he have more than me?"

\- "Respect. Tolerance."

\- "But—"

\- "Shut up. It's embarrassing for everyone," Jane sharply cut.

Troy found nothing to answer. People around were shocked, it was one of the only times that someone managed to shut his mouth. Clara tried to hide her smile behind her hand, but it was too big.

\- "Don't let them take you down," Jane told.

\- "Who?" Will frowned.

\- "The bullies, you need to stand up for yourself 'cause no one else will."

\- "I, I know, but I'm too weak."

\- "Not true, you're not confident, it's not the same. You should be proud to be who you are."

\- "It's hard."

\- "I know."

\- "Are you proud of who you are?" Will asked.

\- "I'm...I'm working on it," Jane answered, looking down.

Will and Jane joined their team. After some warm-ups, their teacher planned some races. Will was in third position, he felt so much weight on his shoulders and felt stupid for it because it was not a competition. The race had begun, and he saw the stick arriving to him. What he was fearing happened, he lost all the advance his team had, Jane was the last one to begin the last meters. He watched her gaining on the other contestants like a lioness after her prey. He didn't know how much she finished, but by Troy's happiness, he was sure she made an amazing ascent. He walked as best as he could to them, not feeling his legs anymore. Jane was out of breath but gave him anyway a smile and a friendly tap on his arm.

\- "Hey Jane," Max intervened, out of breath and with a red and sweating face. "I've finished fourth because of you, what a race!" the redhead said with a joking tone.

\- "We could have been first if we hadn't the queer with us!" Troy angrily told.

\- "Go to hell Troy! You should stop telling things like that before I make sure you can't talk anymore at all!" Max threatened.

Troy frowned of frustration and went farther. Max put a gently hand on her friend's shoulder to be sure he was ok. Will had a small smile to reassure her, but he wanted more and more to be somewhere else.

The teacher whistled the end of the period, for Will's relief. The changing room was the last hard step for the young boy, he was changing his trousers when he heard Troy saying loudly how a fag and a queer he was. How was he supposed to stand up for himself? No one would take him seriously, it was useless. And Troy and his friends talking like if he wasn't here made him feel more worthless and useless. He didn't change his tee-shirt and left the room, waiting for Max outside. He hid behind a bin and watched the door. He finally saw his friend and felt allowed to get out of his hideout.

\- "Hey Will, I was looking for you," Max smiled.

\- "I was just...there," the boy answered. "Jane is not here?"

\- "No, she hasn't changed her clothes, she apparently has something important to do. You already miss her?" the redhead smirked.

Will shook his head and rolled his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking of Jane and Mike's date the next day, he was feeling betrayed and couldn't stand that feeling. He tried to change his mind and said goodbye to Max before going to his home.


	6. The exercise

The two redheads were in direction of their basket-ball training. It was the last one before the competition next week. It was a friendly competition, but it was still very exciting. They entered the changing room and saw Jane's stuff at their usual place.

\- "Do you think she will be ready for next week?" Max asked.

\- "I don't know, maybe she trained during the holidays," Beverly answered.

\- "In the snow?"

Beverly pouted and shrugged. The two girls got ready before going to the field. Jane was like the first time they met her, between two benches and listening to music. They sat next to her, one on each side, and Beverly took off her headphone.

\- "What is it today?" the redhead asked.

\- "Sex Pistols," Jane answered with a smile.

\- "Can I?"

Jane nodded. Beverly put the headphone and began to move her head with the rhythm of the song. Max and Jane watched the girl with a frown and an amused smile. Beverly stopped because she was laughing and gave back the headphone to Jane.

\- "I know, so much talents is very impressive," the redhead joked.

The girls chuckled. Jane turned off her walkman before putting it in her bag.

\- "You're ready for the match next week?" Max asked.

\- "I will probably not play."

\- "Of course you will! We are only nine, if you don't play everyone will see it!"

\- "I know, but it's not up to me, I trained during the holidays, I'm still bad but...less, I guess."

\- "It's a friendly match, it's just for fun," Bev reassured.

\- "Yeah..."

\- "Hey, what's wrong?" Max softly asked.

\- "Nothing...It's just, my sister told me she would come, I don't want her to come to watch me...sitting on a bench."

\- "Aw Jane, this is so cute," Beverly said, rubbing her shoulder. "Don't worry, if we see that the coach let you on the bench, we will talk to her."

\- "Really?"

\- "Of course, everybody can have fun!" Max told.

Jane looked at the two girls with child eyes and looked down to hide her smile growing on her face. Max couldn't resist to her cute smile and felt a strange but pleasant sensation inside her stomach. The other girls arrived so the training could begin. Everyone noticed that Jane was a bit better than last time and encouraged the girl by letting her shoot more. After the two hours, Jane changed herself quickly and left the changing room in running.

Will was with his mother at the grocery store. He was working on his Geometry homework while his mother was behind the counter. He heard the bell ringing but didn't look up, wanting to finish his exercise.

\- "Jane! I told you, you don't need to run," Joyce softly said, going to her.

\- "I...didn't want...to be...late," Jane answered, out of breath, bended forward with her hands on her knees.

\- "You are not late, you are fifteen minutes in advance! I don't want you to tire yourself, you already do enough. Take some rest before beginning."

Jane nodded and straightened. She saw Will at the counter, looking at her with a frown. They were apparently both surprised to see each other.

\- "This is Will, my son," Joyce said, putting her hand on his back, "and this is—"

\- "Jane, I know, we have some classes together," Will cut.

\- "Oh good," the mother smiled. "(approached her son's ear) are you in good terms with her?"

\- "Yes mom, don't worry."

Joyce nodded and went back to her work while Jane walked to Will and watched above his shoulder to see what he was doing.

\- "Oh, it's the exercises of Geometry," the young girl stated.

\- "Yeah, you did them?" Will asked.

\- "I tried but damn, the five is so hard!"

\- "God exactly! I've never hated theater so much!"

\- "Totally! Why does she need triangles for a decor!? And this, (shows the book) it's not even a real shape!"

\- "I know! What kind of drama is it!?"

Joyce watched the two teenagers debating of their homework and trying to solve it. She was glad to see that Will managed to have a new friend, Jane seemed to be a nice girl, and she saw that Will was comfy next to her.

After fifteen minutes, the two friends finished their exercise without breaking anything. There were not a lot of customers so Joyce let Jane talk a bit with Will. She liked seeing them interacting, it was refreshing.


	7. The date

Mike tried many outfits. He was hesitating, not knowing if he should be casual, elegant, cool, or normal. Not normal, it was a date not a party with friends. Elegant maybe? He liked his shirt but thought it was too much, he would scare her. Casual? Cool? What about both? He opted for black sneakers with blue jeans, a white tee-shirt with « Back to the futur » on it, and a black suit jacket. He brushed quickly his hair, put perfume, and smiled to the mirror, proud of himself and excited.

He waited in front of the movie theater, watching constantly his watch like if it could accelerate the time. He was hopping when he saw Jane arriving a bit farther. She was wearing black boots, black jeans, a red Sex Pistols tee-shirt, and a black leather jacket, with her hair in a half-bun.

\- "Hey Jane, you look beautiful," the boy greeted with a big smile, feeling his heart racing.

\- "Thank you, you look great too," Jane smiled. "You are very elegant, I look like a shit bag next to you."

\- "No, no, I like shit bags! No! I mean, you, not shit bags, you look great, arhem," Mike clumsily told, scratching the back of his head.

\- "Relax, I'm not here to kill you," the young girl joked to calm him.

\- "Yeah, yeah, um, I've got something for you."

Mike searched his jacket pockets to find his present for her. He took off a white flower with a small stalk on it.

\- "It's a blossom of an orange tree, it means beauty," Mike explained, feeling the sweat flowing from his forehead.

\- "Aww Mike, it's so sweet!"

She took the flower and put it in her jacket, inside her chest pocket, letting the flower exceed. She showed it to Mike who was relieved to see she didn't think it was stupid or tacky. He offered her his arm and took her inside the movie theater.

At the half of the movie, Jane got the giggles. Mike didn't know why she was laughing so much, but he began to chuckle too. Her laugh was the most beautiful one he had heard during his life. Hearing each other made them laugh more and more, annoying the people around. A security guard forced them to leave.

\- "I'm sorry," Jane apologised, still laughing.

They were now in front of the building, under the stars.

\- "Don't be, it was cool," Mike chuckled.

The two teens took a deep breath and managed to stop laughing.

\- "Why did you laugh?" Mike asked.

\- "God, have you seen the acting? It was so bad!" Jane explained with a small laugh at the end.

\- "Yeah it's true, the first one was better."

Jane nodded and wiped her tears with a smile. Mike thought it was the moment, his eyes were focused on her lips, those beautiful lips which seemed so soft and to taste so good. It was sooner than he planned, but he felt it inside him, it was now or never. He placed his hands on Jane's cheeks and leaned to her. Their lips smashed together. It was tasting mint, probably her toothpaste, with an aftertaste of chocolate. He wanted to stay like that forever, with this feeling of butterflies in his stomach and his knees shaking of happiness. He broke the kiss, more to breath than because he wanted, and looked deeply into her eyes. He smirked, satisfied, and leaned again to kiss her. But this time, she stopped him with her hand on his chest.

\- "What?" Mike frowned with a frustated tone.

\- "Um, I, I'm sorry..."

\- "What? I did something wrong?"

\- "No!"

\- "Then what!?" Mike continued, feeling the anger growing.

\- "It's...complicated..."

\- "I'm not good enough for you!? You prefer Will, that's it!?"

\- "What? No, it's not that, please calm down," Jane begged, grabbing him by his arms.

\- "But I wanna know what I did wrong, I want to undersand!"

\- "You did nothing wrong, everything was ok, I am wrong,"Jane explained.

\- "No you're not Jane, you, you are amazing, I'm a loser," Mike told with disappointment. "You are too good for me, what was I thinking! I'm so stupid..."

\- "That's not true, I, I've been stupid, I thought it was just to see a movie because you wanted to be my friend! I-I can't...love you."

Mike frowned and looked at her. She seemed more hurt than him and thought he became angry a bit too fast. She looked around with terrified and wet eyes to see if there were people next to them, but the street was empty. He felt her hands shaking on his arms, and she was biting her bottom lip like if she was worried.

\- "I, I would prefer...I would prefer dating Max...or Beverly..."

Mike frowned more, so much more that he thought he would die with this face. He needed a moment to realise what she said. He didn't know what to say, it was the first time he had been in this situation. He felt stupid, stupid for thinking she wanted to be his girlfriend, instead of this, he embarrassed her.

\- "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I've ruined your night, you probably hate me now...I should go," Jane said with a tear falling on her cheek.

Jane was on her way to leave, but Mike quickly grabbed her arm and looked at her with a light frown. She began to stress, fearing his reaction.

\- 3You would really prefer dating Max over me? I mean, Bev, okAY, I understand, she is pretty and funny and smart, but Max, she is so loud! You will finish deaf!" Mike told.

Jane had a confused expression, not knowing if she should smile or not. Mike smirked to let her understand it was a joke. Jane exhaled a laugh and sniffed. Mike wiped her tears and warmly smiled to her.

\- "I'm sorry," Jane said looking down.

\- "For what?"

\- "Breaking your heart."

\- "My heart is fine," Mike smiled.

\- "Yeah, yours is fine..."

\- "Hey, what does that mean?"

\- ""I shouldn't prefer...girls..."

\- "Why? I prefer girls too," Mike joked. "You wanna eat?"

\- "Um, yeah, if you still want me to stay."

\- "Of course, the date is not over," the young boy smiled.

He wrapped his arm around Jane and began to walk.

\- "If I cut my dick, does it work?"

\- "No," Jane chuckled.

\- "Well, I tried!"

The two friends ate cheeseburgers at McDonalds, because Jane was not really fan of Burger King. They had walked in the night, watching the stars before Mike decided to bring back Jane to her home. The young girl was living in an apartment, at the third floor.

\- "Even if it didn't finish like I thought, I spent an amazing night," Mike said.

\- "Yeah, me too," Jane smiled. "I'm sorry."

\- "Stop apologising, it's fine, I'm fine, and most importantly, you are fine. We are friends."

\- "Really?"

\- "Of course, well, if you want."

\- "I would love to," Jane answered. "But, if, you know, it could stay between us..."

\- "I'm a grave, don't worry about it," he reassured.

Jane nodded. Mike was glad to see her smiling. He took her in his arms and tightened the hug. He felt her arms wrapping him and heard her sniffing.

\- "Are you okay?" Mike whispered in her ear.

\- "I feel nothing," Jane told with a cracking voice.

\- "Not even friendship?"

\- "Um, yeah, probably."

\- "Then you feel something, it's the only thing that matter."

He broke the hug and kissed her cheek.

\- "I'll go, I see you on Monday," Mike said.

\- "Yes, be careful on the road."

Mike took the stairs while Jane entered her apartment. When she closed the door, she let her body take support on it and slid on the floor, her knees at the level of her chest. She let some tears falling and heard some noise in the living room at her left.

\- "It was a date?" a tall girl with short messy blond hair and looking like a thin man asked.

\- "Yes," Jane answered with more tears. "I still don't like boys."

\- "I know."

\- "I thought I could love both but...I don't...He was so nice, and charming, and funny, it was an amazing night, why can't I love boys?" Jane cried.

\- "It's okay, you're gonna be okay," her sister calmly said.

The tall woman approached slowly her little sister and sat next to her, holding out a tissue. Jane took it and plunged her face in Constance's shoulder.

\- "You wanna do something?" her sister asked.

\- "I don't know...Movie?"

\- "Sure."

Constance took her in her arms and brought her to the couch. They put a movie and both of them fell asleep in front of it.


	8. The black eye

The party waited the lunch time to question Mike about his date with Jane. In class, it was impossible, and during the break Dustin had a work to do because he arrived late in class. Beverly joined them in running at the table, half throwing her tray on it.

\- "So!? How was it? Did you kiss? Are you a couple now?" the redhead asked with excitement.

\- "Bev, we are eating!" Max grumbled.

\- "And?"

\- "I don't wanna know what Jane and Mike did while I'm eating!"

\- "And Will is not here yet," Lucas stated.

\- "Oh yeah it's true, what is he doing, I wanna know!" Beverly said.

\- "Don't get excited too much, you could be disappointed," Mike intervened.

\- "What!? Why!?"

\- "Well, you will probably have your answers 'cause Will is arriving, and he is not alone," Lucas smirked.

Will was showing Jane the cafeteria. It was the first time the young girl had put a step in it, and she was really stressed by it. She kept looking around and playing with her fingers.

\- "Hey, are you okay?" Will softly asked.

\- "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Jane weakly smiled.

Will nodded and gave her a tray. He showed her the way to follow and gave her some tips, like, if she saw the same plate with the same apple pie during all weeks, she should avoid it. The two friends approached the table, Jane behind Will with an anxious face.

\- "I told Jane she could eat with us," Will said.

\- "If that's okay," Jane shyly added.

\- "Of course it is! Come take a seat!" Mike greeted, tapping the chair next to him.

Jane had a relieved smile and sat next to Mike, in front of Will who was next to Beverly. Dustin was next to Mike, in front of Max and Lucas.

\- "So, now that everyone is here, we can know how was your date," Beverly sneakily smiled.

\- "Oh, the date? Why do you wanna know that?" Jane asked with a shaking voice and worried eyes.

\- "Two of my friends went on a date, and you wonder why I wanna know what happened?" the redhead rhetorically said.

\- "We...we are just friends..."

\- "Oh...What happened?" Lucas asked.

\- "She is not ready for a relationship for now. That's all," Mike quickly intervened seeing his friend's embarrassment.

\- "Okay...How was the date?" Beverly insisted.

\- "You don't see they don't wanna talk about it!?" Max growled.

\- "But I wanna know how Mike is on a date, he never told us," the redhead continued with a begging tone.

Max pouted to her and looked at Jane, accompanied by the others of the group. Jane watched them one by one with a frown, finishing on Mike who seemed to allow her to tell them.

\- "Um, well...he was, stressed but...confident and...romantic."

\- "Romantic!? Mike!?" Max frowned.

\- "You didn't eat at Burger King?" Dustin asked.

\- "McDonalds, I don't really like Burger King," Jane explaiend.

\- "See! I'm not the only one," Beverly intervened.

\- "You have weird tastes," Lucas stated.

\- "But Jane doesn't like it too!"

\- "Then, she has weird tastes too!"

\- "You are rude."

\- "No, I have weird tastes," Jane told, avoiding their eyes.

Mike lightly rolled his eyes. He knew what she was meaning and didn't want her to feel bad for being herself. He gently nudged her and gave her a look meaning « nothing is wrong with you » to reassure her. Will, who was in front of them, noticed this exchange of looks and wondered if he wasn't right about her since the beginning.

The bell rang the end of the lunch time. Will, Max, and Jane were walking to their next period, physical education. Will was still terrified by baseball, but this week-end he tried to work on his swing and wondered if he was better. Max and Jane left Will to go to the girls' changing room.

\- "So, Mike is romantic?" Max smirked.

\- "Is it so surprising?"

\- "I don't know, I mean, "The return of the dead two" and McDonalds, it doesn't sound like a romantic date."

\- "You know, you don't need big roses and candles to be romantic. He is romantic, by the way he acts not where we go. I mean, he offered me a flower which meant beauty, when the security guard asked us to leave because I was laughing too much, he didn't blame me, when I rejected his second kiss, he...okay, at first he was mad, but when I explained him why, he...he still wanted to be my friend, he didn't think something was wrong with me...he wanted to finish the date even if it was dead," Jane explained with emotions in her voice.

Max saw on her friend's face a mix between sadness and worry, but she didn't know why. Maybe her last boyfriend left her brutally, and it hurt her a lot.

\- "You are the first person who talks about Mike like that," Max softly said.

\- "Really?" Jane asked.

\- "Yeah, I mean, he isn't romantic with us, which is normal I guess, but he never explained us how were his dates."

\- "Maybe he is scared about what you could think about him."

\- "You think?"

\- "I wouldn't be surprised. Do you like him?"

\- "Mike? He is my friend, why?" Max frowned.

\- "I don't know, you mock him a lot."

\- "This is how we work, I mean, he mocks me a lot too, but we are like...brother and sister, I guess. You thought I was hating him?"

\- "I was wondering, I don't know all of you very well, I saw some of you with me in class, but that's all, and of course you and Bev in basket-ball. I don't know how you work."

\- "Well, I don't think we are really more differents than other groups of friends, we like to mock each other, but if one of us has a problem, he or she can count on us," Max explained. "I mean, your friends weren't like that with you?"

Max didn't hear her answering and turned her head to watch her. The other girl seemed to be in a flashback, she wasn't moving and she was staring into space. It was apparently not a good flashback, she was clenching her jaw and closing her fists. Max placed a gently hand on her shoulder which made her startle.

\- "No. They were just mocking me," Jane said with a serious tone.

Jane left the changing room without looking at Max. The redhead stayed dazed, apparently not only her ex-boyfriend didn't treat her in a good way.

It was Will's turn to be at the first base. He was stressed but felt relieved when he saw Jane at the thrower place. The young girl gave him a warm and encouraging smile. He placed his feet like she explained the week before and the rest of his body followed. She nodded and raised her thumb to tell him it was good. He felt reassured, even if she was in the other team, she was the only one on his side. She threw the ball, but Will missed it. He realised a bit more that sport was definitely not his thing. She threw a second ball, but, this time, he touched it. He was going to run, but the ball hit Jane's face.

\- "Oh my god, Jane! Are you okay?" Will asked, running to her.

\- "Yeah. I'm fine," the girl chuckled. "I'll have a black eye, that's all."

Jane was keeping her eye closed and a tear was falling of it. Will felt bad, he hurt the only nice person with him.

\- "I'm so sorry," the young boy apologised, feeling his cheeks blushing.

\- "It's okay, don't worry, really."

The teacher told Jane to leave the field to put ice on her eye. Will had one more hit and was stressing more and more when he saw Troy becoming the new thrower. The other boy looked at him with a patronizing look to make him feel weak, which worked. Will felt his legs shaking and his hands becoming moist. The others were laughing at him, he was sure. Troy threw the ball so fast that he didn't see it. He dropped the bat and quickly walk to the bench, ignoring Troy's mockeries. 

Jane sat next to Max who had prepared a bag of ice. She put it on her friend's eye.

\- "Does it hurt?" the redhead asked.

\- "Not that much," Jane mumbled.

\- "I'm sorry..."

\- "It wasn't you."

\- "No, I meant for bringing back some bad memories about...your « friends ». I'm too curious."

\- "It's okay, it's just, I'm done having friends."

\- "But, we are friends, right?" Max frowned, a bit upset.

\- "Only because you don't know me, otherwise, you would hate me."

\- "I'm sure not."

Jane lightly shook her head and took the bag in her hand, forcing Max to let it go. She wasn't understanding why Jane was keeping a distance with them, when you were new, the first thing you want was friends, right? But not Jane, or maybe she didn't want to feel too close to them, worried to be hurt like with her old friends.

On the other side, Will was feeling like a piece of shit. In one throw Troy managed to break the small confidence he had. After the class, Will didn't wait anyone. He left the changing room quickly and went directly to his next period, avoiding the two girls.


	9. The work

\- "You're okay Will? I hadn't seen you after sport yesterday," Max said.

\- "Yeah, I'm fine," the young boy answered with an irritated tone.

The two friends were in front of Will's locker. Max didn't stop wondering if Will was okay since the day before, he usually waited for her.

\- "Okay, it's just, I thought something happened to you, that's all."

\- "No, nothing happened to me," Will continued with a bit anger in his voice.

\- "Did I do something? You seem upset."

\- "No, I'm fine! I just, I don't need you to mother me! I need to defend me myself, you won't be always there for me, or Mike, or Beverly, or Lucas, or Dustin! You will all be in different colleges and I need to defend me myself! I have to stand up for myself because no one else will!" Will angrily said.

He slammed his locker and left before Max could answer. He felt the tears coming and didn't want her to see it because he knew she would think he was a fragile little creature and was done with people thinking that of him. He thought he couldn't feel worse, but he saw Jane and Mike talking together. Even if they told they were just friends, Will didn't know what to think about it, it was hurting him more than it should, he was wrong since the beginning and felt stupid for it. He went straight in his classroom without saluting his friends.

He was in Geometry, and Jane was at the table next to him, with a shiner at her left eye. She tried to talk to him before the beginning of the class, but she rapidly gave up when she barely had answers. He was feeling guilty for treating her like that because he wasn't really mad at her but he didn't want to talk to her. He wanted to make a joke when the teacher began to correct the exercise five, the one with the improbable shapes, but he was feeling too ridiculous now, she wouldn't understand why he was talking to her after being icy with her.

The bell rang the end of the class, and the teens put their stuff in their bags. Will thought he could try something with Jane.

\- "Hey," Will shyly said.

\- "It's okay, I understand, you don't have to justify yourself, you're not the first one who doesn't want to be friend with me," Jane answered without looking at him.

\- "No Jane, I'm sorry—"

\- "It's fine, I'm used to it. Have a good day."

Jane put her khaki bag on her shoulder and left the room with a quick walking. Will hated himself right now. He didn't know why he was so mad today. On his way to his locker, he saw Max at hers looking at him but not coming to him.

\- "Hey," Will shyly said.

\- "Hey," Max answered taking her books in her locker.

\- "I, I'm sorry for...yelling at you..."

Max closed her locker and took support on it, looking at Will. She wasn't rancorous, but she liked to know what she did wrong to not do it again.

\- "Yesterday, during the match," Will began, looking at his feet, "after I hit Jane, Troy became the new thrower and...I lost my confidence...I looked at you, but you were taking care of Jane, and I remembered what Jane told me the week before, to stand up for myself because no one else will. I realised how true it was, and it's turning in my head, and it's scaring me a lot," the young boy finished with tears in his eyes.

Max's vexation disappeared when she noticed her friend's sadness. Will had always been the favorite victim of the bullies, but they were more quiet when he was around the party. She understood his fear and hoped she could help him to face them.

\- "And I think I've hurt Jane..."

\- "What!?" Max frowned.

\- "I...I was so angry this morning and, I don't know, I saw her with Mike, and it got me angrier so...I ignored her in Geometry..."

\- "Damn Will! If you have a crush on her, just ask her out!"

\- "I don't have a crush on her! It's...something else..."

\- "What is it?" Max gently asked.

\- "Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it," Will answered looking away.

\- "You know you can talk to me, right?"

\- "Yeah, yeah, I know, I just...don't want to."

\- "Ok. Do you come on Saturday at the match?"

\- "Oh, yeah, I think Mike, Lucas, and Dustin are coming too," Will said, relieved to see his friend not mad at him.

\- "Really? Cool," Max smiled.

Max accompanied Will to his locker. The redhead explained to the young boy the new recipe she learned for the cooking class, she tried it this week-end and was proud of the result.

Will spent the morning trying to talk to Jane, but the girl was avoiding him. He sat with his friends at the lunch table, hoping for her to join them.

\- "Jane doesn't eat with us?" Beverly asked.

\- "Apparently not, she is over there," Lucas answered showing a table with his chin.

The party all looked at where he was showing. Jane was eating alone, hearing some music and reading something.

\- "We could tell her to come, no?" Dustin frowned. "Well, if you all want, I like her, but I don't know for you."

\- "Yeah, she is cool, she is good in mechanics," Lucas told.

\- "Mechanics? This girl is full of surprise," Beverly stated.

\- "She is the only girl?" Mike asked.

\- "Yep, and she is better than many of us."

\- "Did you talk to her?" Max asked.

\- "Kinda, but she was at the opposite of me, I think she is the kind of person who likes to be alone."

\- "Or to be scared of people."

\- "We should ask her to come, it could reassure her," Beverly continued.

\- "Yeah, Will, I think you should go to her," Max said.

Will looked at her with worried eyes. He stood, but when he watched Jane, he saw something which discouraged him. A tall, strong man with a jacket of the high school sat in front of her.

\- "Shit, Troy, what does he want from her!?" Dustin grumbled.

\- "I hope he won't bother her, otherwise..."

\- "Otherwise what Mike? You will stutter at him like the last time?" Max intervened.

\- "Do-don't sa-say that Tr-Troy, it's no-not ni-nice," Lucas mocked, imitating him.

\- "Ha ha ha, I'm dying of laughing," Mike sarcastically told before rolling his eyes.

His friends laughed, Max pushing gently him. They looked at Jane and Troy interacting and were surprised to see them talking normally and having fun.

\- "Is he hiting on her?" Lucas pouted.

\- "She won't fall for him," Mike affirmed.

\- "Why not?"

\- "Because I'm better than Troy, he has no chance."

\- "I wouldn't be that sure," Max told.

\- "Believe me, he has no chance."

\- "I wonder what they are talking about," Beverly mumbled.

The entire table turned to look at them. Troy's back was directed to them which simplified their watch, even if Jane could see them at any moment.

The two teens were working on an oral presentation for their English class. Troy was showing her some documents he found but noticed the girl was not listening.

\- "Okay, what's the problem?" Troy asked.

\- "What? Oh, no, nothing, sorry, continue," Jane answered.

\- "No, I won't. Not before I know what's bothering you."

\- "It's nothing really, you'll find it stupid anyway."

\- "Try, you could be surprised," the young boy smiled.

Jane hesitated. She watched his group of friends, all wearing the school's jacket. They were all in the football team, being the coolest people of the school, the ones noboby bothered. But she thought that Troy was a bit different when he wasn't with them. Maybe she was wrong, she already trusted the wrong persons before and was worried to do the same mistake with him.

\- "It's just, I thought, someone was my friend but, he was cold this morning and...I don't know what I did wrong..." Jane confessed.

\- "Really? Who is this guy?"

\- "I won't tell you."

\- "Why?" Troy frowned.

\- "Because you're gonna mock him and probably me."

\- "I promise I won't."

\- "I'm not sure."

\- "Please, you won't focus on the work anyway."

\- "Okay," Jane sighed. "It's Will."

\- "Will!? The queer!? You wanna be friend with the fag!?" Troy told a bit too loud.

\- "God, what's wrong with you!? You don't even know if he is gay or not!

\- "Oh please, it's literally written on his face!"

\- "And then what? Why does it matter so much? You're scared he will hurt your masculinity!?" Jane asked, feeling the anger growing.

\- "No! I mean, if he doesn't touch me..."

\- "Why would he touch you!? You bully him and his friends! You really think gays touch every attractive persons!?"

\- "Oh, you think I'm attractive?" Troy smirked.

Jane sighed sharply and rolled her eyes. She gave up, it was like talking to a wall. Troy's smile faded when he saw Jane pissed off in front of him.

\- "I'm sorry, I was joking," Troy told.

\- "When were you joking?" Jane angrily asked.

\- "For the attractive thing," the young boy frowned.

\- "Yeah, that's what I thought."

\- "What?"

\- "Nothing. Just go back to work and finish with it."

Troy nodded and resumed his explanations about his documents. The party witnessed the scene without knowing what they said.

\- "See? She is mad at him," Mike stated.

\- "Maybe it was a couple argue!" Max mocked.

The girl chuckled when she saw their disgusted faces. Mike hoped they weren't a couple, because that would mean Jane invented all this story just to find an excuse to not be his girlfriend. Maybe she tried to have his sympathy and manipulated him, but for what? He wondered if it was really true what she said to him because she seemed to be fine with Troy after all.


	10. True friends

Will didn't find the courage to face Jane during the week. The girl wasn't making things easier by avoiding him and the others. Even Mike seemed to have taken his distance with her. The black-haired boy was convinced now that she lied to him just to not be his girlfriend. Ignoring her was really hard, he didn't understand why she seemed to care about him. He preferred to make things clear and took her apart, behind the high school.

\- "What's wrong Mike?" Jane asked with a worried tone.

\- "Did you lie?" Mike angrily told.

\- "Lie? About what?"

\- "About your sexuality!"

\- "Ssssh! (places her hand on his mouth) What the hell!? I told you to not talk about it!"

\- "(takes off her hand) You seem to really appreciate Troy," the boy stated with the same anger. "You know, if you didn't like me you could have just told me instead of inventing a stupid story like that!"

\- "That's what you think? Really? I don't appreciate Troy, we have a work to do in English. He is racist, sexist, homophobic, a bully, and arrogant. And no, it wasn't a fucking lie!" Jane explained.

\- "I hope it's not!"

\- "No it's not! What are you waiting from me!? To have sex with another girl right in front of you!?"

Mike opened his mouth to reply but stopped. He was imagining the scene and thought he wasn't totally against this idea.

\- "Wake up!" Jane interrupted, snapping her fingers. "I'm not here for your fantasies!"

\- "Yeah, sorry," Mike pouted.

\- "You could have asked me without being angry, I would have answered you anyway."

\- "I know, it's just, Monday, we saw you with Troy during the lunch time, and we began to have hypothesis, and I thought maybe, you wanted me to feel sorry for you to leave you alone."

\- "Oh Mike," Jane sighed, "you really have no idea what people like me live everyday."

\- "No, not really...I'm sorry..."

Jane had a weak smile to reassure him, but she was scared someone heard their conversation. Mike rubbed his thumb on her cheek to wipe a tear she didn't feel falling.

Will was looking for Jane. He saw her going outside with Mike, but he lost her track. He finally found them near the dumpsters of the cafeteria. Mike was caressing her cheek with heart in his eyes while Jane was smiling to him. Will was sure they were secretly dating. He felt anger growing and tried to convince him it was not bad if they were in love, people didn't have to be the way he wanted them to be. Jane wasn't like him, he had to deal with it and to apologise. But not now, he didn't want to witness a « make out » scene and preferred going back inside the school to see his friends.

\- "You found her?" Max asked.

\- "Yeah, but she was with Mike," Will answered with bitterness.

\- "Oh, okay. They spend lots of time together."

\- "Indeed."

\- "You won't ask her out?"

\- "No! I don't want to!" Will got worked up. "Can you stop with that!?"

\- "Okay, okay, sorry," Max pouted.

Max saw that Will was hurt by their relationship, but both of them told they were just friends, so he still had a chance to invite her for a date. But he was too shy, and Jane told them she didn't want to be in a relationship right now, so maybe asking her out now was not a good idea.

The last period was beginning, and it was physical education for Max, Will, and Jane. The two girls met in the changing room, as usual.

\- "Can I ask you something?" Max asked.

\- "Go ahead," Jane answered.

\- "Why didn't you eat with us this week? Is it because of Will?"

\- "Um, yeah, I mean, if he doesn't wanna be my friend, I can't force him, and I don't want to...intrude your group. I've been here just for one week."

\- "One month you mean."

\- "Yeah, technically for one month, but at school since last week," Jane explained.

\- "He likes you, he wanted to apologise but, you know, he is very shy."

\- "Oh...I can relate to that."

\- "Good. He is a nice boy and was probably worried to see you being close to Troy."

\- "Mike had the same fear."

\- "I'm not surprised, he have bullied them for years now. Especially Will."

\- "Yeah...I saw that," Jane said with a small voice.

Max heard some sadness in her voice. Seeing someone you like being bullied was always hard. Maybe she had a crush on him too? They would be a cute couple. But, for now, she wanted to see her smile, she thought she had a cute one.

\- "Your eye looks better, still awful but less," Max joked.

\- "Oh, thanks, I guess," Jane chuckled.

Mission accomplished. Jane didn't seem to be the happiest person ever, but Max liked to make people smile, and when Jane was smiling, she was feeling a pleasant heat travelling her body.

The two girls joined the rest of the teens on the field. Today, it was 110 meters hurdles. Max noticed that Jane made the first step to Will, the two friends were now laughing like if nothing ever happened.

The teacher made them do some races. Will didn't like it, he finished last one and heard Troy and his friends laughing at him. Troy was sadly good in sport and won his race against Jane.

\- "Nice race," Troy told.

\- "Thanks," Jane answered out of breath.

\- "I saw you and the queer talking. He is still your friend, you're happy?"

\- "Um, yeah, I am."

\- "Cool, I'm happy for you," the young boy smiled.

\- "I can't tell if you like me or not," Jane frowned.

\- "I do."

\- "Then, can you do me a favor? Can you stop bullying him and his friends?"

\- "I'm not bullying them."

\- "Yes, you are."

\- "It's just jokes," Troy explained like if it was nothing.

\- "Do they laugh?" Jane seriously asked.

Jane saw confusion on his face. He was so concentrated to make his friends laugh that he didn't care about his victims. She didn't know if he was mean or just stupid.

\- "You think you can?" Jane asked again.

\- "Your kindness will destroy you, Jane," Troy bitterly chuckled.

\- "And your wickedness will make you finish alone."

\- "I have friends."

\- "Are they true friends? Or they just laugh at your jokes because you're the coolest guy of the high school. You are the captain of the football team, and you are actually pretty good, you are handsome, you have a cute smile, but you are an asshole, and one day, they will be done with that and leave you forever with the only regret of having followed you all these years. Maybe my friends aren't cheerleaders or sportmen, but they are loyal."

\- "They are true friends," Troy stated with hesitation in his voice.

\- "I hope for you, just, be careful with your attitude."

Jane gave him a peace sign and joined Max and Will. She didn't know if they were loyal friends or if she was actually friends with them, but she liked thinking that, they seemed to like her so why not.


	11. The match

It was almost the end of the fourth period, and Beverly's team was losing of ten points. The boys were in the bleachers, encouraging their friends on the field the best they could. Jane was still on the bench, next to her coach. She hadn't played since the beginning of the match and had no hope of having her chance. She turned to her sister who was at the top of the bleachers and pouted to her. Max and Beverly, who were on the field, noticed their exchange of looks. The coach asked for a timeout, giving the girls the opportunity to help Jane.

\- "Coach, we need Jane on the field!" Beverly began.

\- "No, we are losing enough," the coach answered.

The two redheads watched Jane's face faded. They didn't understand why the coach was so rude with her, it was a friendly match, and Jane was the only one who hadn't played yet.

\- "Maybe we will win thanks to her, if you don't give her a chance, we won't know," Max insisted.

\- "But she can't play!"

\- "I'm sorry but that's not true," Jenifer intervened. "She made lots of progress!"

\- "And plus, she is like our mascot and lucky charm," Clara added.

\- "Okay girls! Jane, you play."

\- "Uh, really?" the girl asked, surprised.

\- "Yes, really! Go on the field before I change my mind!"

Jane quickly stood. She turned to her sister and made a thumb up to her before running to the field. She was stressing a bit, she didn't want to disappoint the coach and the team, she was new and didn't want to have a bad reputation again.

Constance was in the bleachers, watching her sister smiling because she was playing. She didn't know how she managed to not laugh out loud everytime Jane was missing a ball or a pass from her friends. At least, her team wasn't blaming her, they were even laughing with her and encouraging her.

\- "This girl sucks! She shouldn't be on the field," a man next to her grumbled.

Constance heard what he said but tried to ignore him. She hoped he had no daughters playing, she probably didn't have a funny life with him.

\- "GO TO HELL, DYKE!" the man yelled.

\- "Hey!" the blonde girl intervened. "Can you stop, it's just a match!"

\- "When you play a match it's to win not to lose!"

The woman between them seemed embarrassed by the situation and clearly wanted to leave them alone.

\- "They are having fun, it's all that matters!" Constance continued.

\- "Let me guess, she is your daughter?" the man asked with a provoking tone.

\- "Sister, and I'm really proud of her and happy to see her smile and have fun," the girl firmly said.

\- "We understand, he is just a sportman," the woman between them intervened with a small voice.

Constance nodded and didn't insist. She preferred watching her sister enjoying her moment on the field.

The match finished. Jane had been so stressed that she was unable to aim at the basket correctly and was hating her for this. Thankfully, her team didn't care and all jumped on her shoulders to congratulate her for her first match.

\- "How was it?" Beverly, who was on her back with a big smile, asked.

\- "Really fun!" Jane answered.

Beverly rubbed her hair and rode Jane's back to the bench, the fist forward. Max went to the boys who were applauding her for her performance.

\- "You weren't lying when you said Jane was bad," Lucas chuckled.

\- "She was stressing, she was better at the last training," Max told.

Beverly arrived in running to them and jumped on Max' shoulders of excitment.

\- "You are a good loser," Dustin smiled.

\- "Yeah! It was cool, and Jane had fun, it's the most important," Beverly stated.

\- "Talking about Jane, where is she?" Mike asked.

\- "You already can't leave without her," Max joked.

Mike winced at her while the boys gave him a tap on his shoulder, except Will who was still wondering if they were secretly dating or not.

\- "She is with her sister," Beverly said, showing the other side of the bleachers.

They saw Jane talking with enthusiasm to a tall blond woman with a hiphop dancer style laughing at what her little sister was telling her. The group decided to approach a bit them to meet her sister, but Max's mother and step-father stopped their progression.

\- "Why do you smile!? You lost!" Neil replicated, Max's step-father. "And your entire team lost because of you!"

\- "Mind your own ass, dick head! You have nothing better to do than bullying a teenage girl!? Constance, who crossed her arms and placed herself between Jane and the man, replied.

\- "I protect my family from Nature's mistakes like you," he answered, pushing her with his finger pointed to her.

Max witnessed the scene without knowing what to do. Even if Neil had never been physically violent toward her, she knew how he was with the others. She gave a tap on her mother's arm and begged her to do something before he begins a fight again. Even if she thought he had no chance against Jane's sister, she seemed stronger and smarter than him, and Max would loved seeing her kicking his ass like he deserved.

\- "Neil, it's okay, we don't need to get into a fight. Let's go home," Susan softly intervened.

\- "Yeah, I don't want to be violent in front of Maxine."

\- "Like if you usually cared," the redhead mumbled.

\- "What was that?" Neil slowly asked, looking at Max with angry eyes.

\- "Nothing," Max quickly answered.

The step-father stared at his step-daughter with an heavy breathing and his face becoming more and more red. Max was uncomfortable, she knew he wasn't going to answer, not yet, but when she would come back her home, he would spill all his anger on her face until she would feel like a piece of shit. She wanted to tell him a lot of things like to not call her Maxine, but she had done that for years, so she gave up. Neil turned his head to spit on Constance and walked away, followed by his wife, while Jane was holding her sister to not let her hit him. Max grabbed her mother's arm before she could go farther.

\- "What were you two doing here!?" Max angrily asked with a low voice to not be heard by the others.

\- "We wanted to encourage you," the mother said.

\- "Encourage me!? You don't like basket-ball, and you don't like the fact that I'm playing basket-ball, and Neil can't stay calm!"

\- "You are still our daughter."

\- "No! He is not my father!"

\- "Give him a chance," Susan begged.

\- "A chance!? He yelled at my friend and spat on her sister, he can go fuck himself!"

Her mother put her hand on her mouth with an outraged look. Max knew she would shock her, but she and Neil seemed to not care about her feelings, so why should she worry about theirs? Her mother left the gymnasium with the bit of dignity she had.

\- "I'm sorry about him," Max apologised, embarrassed. "He is an asshole."

\- "Yeah, I won't say the contrary!" Constance answered, wiping his saliva on her face.

\- "He is always like that?" Jane asked with a concerned tone.

\- "No, today he is in a good day, he can be worse!"

\- "Does he hit you?"

\- "No! No, it's okay, just some yells sometimes, that's all, don't worry. Next year I'll be at college, and I won't see him again," Max reassured.

Jane nodded but wasn't convinced, she noticed her shaking hands she was trying to hide under her arms. She had a complicated step-father too and knew this situation more than they thought.

\- "What kind of college?" Constance asked.

\- "One where I can become a professionnal cook," Max answered with a smile.

\- "Cool, you could teach Jane how to cook pastas without creating a fire."

\- "It happened one time!" Jane replied.

\- "You created a fire with water! This is the most impossible thing in the world, and you did it! It's ingenious!"

\- "Yeah, kinda," the young girl chuckled. "Oh, I didn't even presented each other! Max, this my sister, Constance, and Constance, this is my friend, Max. And behind her, this is Beverly, Mike, Will, Lucas, and Dustin."

The group shyly waved to the blonde woman. They were a bit impressed, not everyone was able to keep their chin up in front of Neil.

\- "I'm sorry, but I have to go," Jane said. "Joyce is already waiting for me."

\- "I'll drive you there, it's on my road," her sister answered.

\- "Okay," the young girl nodded. "Bye everyone!"

\- "Bye Jane!" the party answered at the same time.

They watched them going away while the gymnasium was getting empty, letting the group of friends alone on the bleachers.

\- "They are cool," Dustin stated.

\- "Yeah, totally," Lucas agreed.

\- "I hope Neil won't bother them for this," Max said.

\- "Do you believe what you say?" Mike rhetorically asked.

\- "Technically," Beverly intervened, "Jane didn't do anything, I don't think he will try to hit her or something, but her sister...I think he will provoke her."

\- "She can kick his ass," Will said.

The party looked at Will with an amused frown. They were not used to hear something like that from Will, who was usually shy and polite, and were always surprised when this kind of vocabulary was coming from his mouth.


	12. Bus travel

As usual for the senior years, the school organised a travel with all the students for three days to visit many places like churches and museum. The party entered the bus with their backpacks and noticed Jane already sitting, with no one next to her.

\- "Hey Jane! Can I?" Max asked.

\- "Oh, yeah, of course," the other girl smiled, taking off her bag from the seat.

There were no seats in front of them, because of the door. Will was sitting alone in the row next to them, Mike and Lucas in front of him, and Dustin and Beverly in front of them. Max was feeling bad for letting Will alone, but she was hoping for Clara or an other girl to sit with him. At least he could talk with them. But Max wanted to be closer to Jane too, she didn't know why, but she had this weird feeling inside her body which was not unpleasant.

A group of loud teens entered the bus for the party's biggest pleasure. It was the football team and the cheerleaders. They sat in the back of the bus, right behind them. Will was relieved because none of them sat next to him.

The bus was almost full and ready to go when the last student entered the bus, out of breath.

\- "Hey Troy!" the back of the bus yelled.

\- "We kept you a place next to your best friend," one of them mocked.

The young boy approached and noticed that the only seat free was next to Will, who was now pale of fear and embarrassment. Troy's friends were laughing while Will's friends were looking at each other, trying to help.

\- "Exchange with me Will," Jane intervened, taking her stuff. "I'll sit next to Troy."

The young boy didn't say anything and obeyed, whispering a « thank you » when they exchanged. Troy was next to the window while Jane was on the corridor side. She spent the first half of the travel talking with the party which irritated Troy.

\- "I'm punished now!?" the young boy asked.

Jane finished her conversation with Max and Will before slowly turning to him.

\- "What are you talking about?" the young girl frowned.

\- "You ignore me, I'm bored."

\- "Why don't you talk to your friends?"

\- "You're my friend."

\- "Really?"

\- "Um...yeah, I mean, we are not friends?" Troy told with doubt.

\- "Well, you are a bully, I don't want to be friend with someone who humiliates and hurts people for fun," Jane sharply replied.

\- "I, I, I don't do it for fun..."

\- "But you admit you're a bully?"

\- "No! I mean...maybe I am, I don't know..."

\- "You are not even conscious of what you are doing, it's really sad," Jane stated. "I wish someone will humiliate and hurt you like you do. Maybe you willl understand it's not just jokes and not fun to make someone feels bad for who they are, who they love, or what they love."

\- "I'm sorry..."

\- "No, don't say that if you don't mean it."

Troy remained silent. He crossed his arms and looked outside, upset. He didn't like to feel excluded, he was usually surrounded by people, but now he was alone, he was hoping Jane to be more talkative with him, but she preferred talking with the losers.

\- "I've always been nice with you."

\- "You remember my first day at school? And the nice movement you made with your body?" Jane replied.

\- "It was a compliment! Because you're pretty," Troy said like if it was obvious.

\- "Next time you come to me, and you tell me that I'm pretty instead of faking a sexual moment. I would have thought you were a nice guy instead of wondering if you are mean or just completely not caring!" the young girl got worked up.

\- "I'm not mean!"

\- "Yes you are, but you're just too blind to see it! You, you should really be careful because one day you will go too far, it will be fatal, and you won't be able to look at you in the mirror anymore," Jane said with a shaking voice at the end.

Troy noticed her emotions when she talked. Now she was looking at her lap and kneading her jeans with embarrassment.

\- "Did you do this to someone?" Troy gently asked.

\- "Did what?" Jane answered with a bit irritation.

\- "Um...going too far with someone."

\- "No. I'm not like that."

\- "Then it means—"

\- "It means nothing Troy! I can defend people from bullying with the only reason to not want them to be hurt!" Jane got angry now looking at him. "Bullying is weak and coward."

\- "I'm not weak and coward!"

\- "Then why do you bully my friends if it's not to feel stronger!?"

\- "I, I don't know...because it's fun!"

\- "Fun!? You don't prefer having fun WITH someone instead of having fun OF someone!?"

\- "I'm not the worse."

\- "Yeah, but you're not the best too! You could...show the example and defend them when one of your « friends » is acting like an asshole."

\- "No!"

\- "Why!?"

\- "Because they would bully me after!"

Jane got what she was looking for. She knew he was acting like that because he was scared of them and scared to be expelled of the football team and to finish alone.

\- "You prefer having lots of fake friends than a bit true friends?" Jane said with a calmer tone.

\- "I...I thought they were true friends..." Troy confessed, uncomfortable.

\- "If you have to act like they want, it's not friends."

\- "Yeah you are probably right," the young boy sighed. "They didn't let a seat next to Will to bother him, but to bother me."

\- "Would it bother you to spend the ride with him?"

\- "I don't know. (approaches to Jane) Is he gay or not?" Troy whispered.

\- "Does it matter?"

Troy didn't answer. He was a bit lost of what he was thinking or not, he just realised he hadn't real friends.

Jane noticed his serious frown and was really hoping him to think by himself, something he probably didn't do before just to be accepted. And, for the first time, he hadn't called Will a queer or a fag or whatever he used to call him, but by his name.

\- "Everybody hates gays," Troy said, looking nowhere.

\- "That's, that's not true," Jane answered feeling hurt by his words.

\- "Who?"

\- "Me, my sister, Mike, and probably more."

\- "Mhm, okay," Troy pouted.

\- "That's all?" Jane frowned.

\- "Yeah, what do you want me to say?"

\- "I don't know, I can't tell what you think, it's getting me mad."

\- "I think nothing, I don't know him."

\- "Why are you not like that everytime?"

\- "You know why."

\- "I prefer when you are like you than like them," Jane stated.

\- "Yeah, me too, but you're not in the football team, I need to stay in, I have no futur instead!" Troy explained.

\- "You really think you will be expelled if you're not a cunt?"

\- "I don't know! But if I'm not like them, they will treat me like shit!"

\- "So you do to others what you don't want them to do to you!? You think it's normal!?"

\- "Of course not, you know what I meant."

\- "Football is the only option you have?"

\- "I'm not smart enough to do anything else."

\- "Do you like it?"

\- "Football? Yeah, it's fun," Troy told with no conviction.

Jane looked at him with a frown. She saw on his face he wasn't enjoying this much football. But why was he in the team? She always wondered why people were forcing themselves to do something they didn't like.

\- "What else do you like?" Jane continued to cheer him up.

\- "I don't know..." Troy shyly answered, avoiding her eyes.

\- "What? You are ashamed?"

\- "No I'm not! I'm Troy Jefferson! I'm the coolest guy of High school, what do you think!?" the young boy answered on the defensive.

\- "Calm down Troy! You have nothing to prove, I won't mock you or tell everyone," Jane reassured.

\- "Yeah...but you will find it ridiculous, but okay, why not."

Troy looked around to be sure no one was listening. Even if he was trusting Jane, he knew if his friends would hear what he was going to say, they would mock him. He got closer to Jane and explained with his voice low:

\- "My mom is a dance teacher, and, she is specialist of folklore dances of many countries but, her favorite one is a dance named pizzica, a dance from South of Italia."

\- "I know this dance," Jane smiled.

\- "Really? How?"

\- "Um, my sister took me to a dance festival, and I saw a group of teens dancing it and, after, I loved it so much that I wanted to dance like them, so my sister taught me."

\- "Wait, you can dance pizzica?"

\- "Um, yeah, I'm not the best, but I'm not that bad, I guess."

\- "I love dancing pizzica, I always thought it was a funny dance, and it's harder than it looks!"

\- "Oh yeah totally! The first time I was so frustrating to fail every steps," Jane chuckled.

\- "Me too! My mom was doing it so easily and me, I was there being so heavy on my feet!"

Jane was the first person he met who was able to dance pizzica. He was glad she didn't think it was stupid for a boy to dance, for the first time he was feeling good with someone else, she was actually caring about him.

While they were talking, Max and Will didn't stop watching them, wondering what they were talking about.

\- "They seem to have fun," Will stated.

\- "Yeah, it's weird, Troy is an asshole!" Max told.

\- "But not Jane, she is like, kind with everyone."

\- "Yes, she is. But Troy is a bully, I don't want him to hurt her."

\- "Jane is strong, and, I don't think he will hurt her, he seems...in love."

\- "Oh please, that's gross," Max pouted.

Will chuckled. He always liked Max's outspokenness, most people didn't like it, but that was what he was preferring, at least, she wasn't letting people bullying her, not like him. He was envious of her confidence, when she had something to say, she was saying it and was waiting for reactions. Him, it was the opposite. He was staying quiet to not have reactions and all the attention. He noticed Max was still looking at Jane and was feeling guilty for imposing himself next to her.

\- "I'm sorry," the young boy apologised.

\- "What?" Max asked, quickly turning her head to him. "Why are you sorry?"

\- "Because you wanted to be next to Jane, and instead you are next to me because I can't defend myself."

\- "Don't be stupid, I'm happy to be next to you. I can talk to Jane later, don't worry," the redhead reassured.

Will weakly smiled to her while Max wrapped her arm around his shoulders. He was convinced she was saying that because she had pity but tried to not show it. He didn't want to lose her, she was one of his closest friends.

Max didn't like to see Will like that, he was her best friend, and she wanted him to be happy. But she knew he was always blaming himself for everything. It was kinda true that she wanted to be with Jane, but she was as happy to be with him, especially if he had to make the travel next to Troy. She preferred knowing him with her, and Jane seemed to be okay with Troy, so there was nothing to worry about right now.


	13. Sister Bernadette

The buses finally reached their destination. A heap of teens arose in the street, trying to take back their bags from the hold of the vehicles. The party managed to reunite in the hall of the hotel, surrounded by excited teenagers screaming and laughing. It was not a luxurious hostel, it had only one star, but it was enough for a scholar travel.

\- "Where is Jane?" Dustin asked.

\- "With Troy," Max answered with an annoyed tone.

\- "But why?"

\- "She seems to like him," Will told.

The teachers needed an entire minute to have the silence from their classes. They explained that, for now, they were going to install their stuff in their rooms, but they had to chose their rooms before, according to the number of beds. The four boys left the girls to have a room for four. Beverly and Max tried to find Jane in the crowd to ask her to be with them. Max finally found her, alone and looking around like a child searching for their parents. Bev wrapped her arm around Jane's shoulder and took her with them. Jane was relieved to see them, she was beginning to panic.

\- "A room with us, you agree?" Bev asked.

\- "Yes, of course," Jane smiled.

\- "Cool, I'll write our names."

Beverly let go Jane, letting Max and Jane together. The two girls managed to go apart of the crowd.

\- "I thought I would be alone," Jane told with a shaking voice.

\- "Hey, you okay?" Max frowned.

\- "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just...don't like when there is too many people around me, that's all."

\- "Like a phobia?"

\- "Kinda, I guess. It gets me anxious, I was happy to see you because I don't know where I would go !"

\- "Troy abandoned you?"

\- "No no, I told him I was ok because I was seeing you, but then you disappeared before reappearing with Bev," Jane explained.

Max nodded, a bit doubtful.

\- "Are you really friend with him?"

\- "I don't know, I think he is changing, but for now, I told him I didn't want to be friend with a bully so it's a no. But we have good exchange."

\- "I don't know if he is changing, but you seem to like him a lot," Max stated with a bit irritation.

\- "I won't date him if it's what scare you," Jane told with a annoyed tone.

\- "I don't care, you date who you want!"

\- "As long as it's not Troy."

\- "Troy or another from the Football team. You're too good for them."

\- "Really?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

\- "Of course, you're too kind, too smart, and too pretty for them," Max answered with a small smile.

Jane pursed her lips to not show her smile but had to look down to hide the blush growing on her cheeks. Every time a girl was friendly with her, she couldn't help but think she was flirting with her. But she was smart enough to know it wasn't true because Max was normal. She tried to go down to Earth before it became suspect. Luckily, Beverly approached them.

\- "There was only a room of five when I arrived, so we are with Clara and Jenifer," the redhead explained.

\- "Okay, cool," Max smiled.

\- "What did you do to her, Max? Jane is all red," Bev chuckled.

Jane wide opened her eyes. She thought the blush was light enough to disappear fast but apparently not.

\- "I told her she was too good for Troy."

\- "And you blush? Aw that's too cute!" Beverly told with an enthusiast tone and higher voice than usual.

The two redheads lightly chuckled while Jane was hoping she was not redder than before. She wasn't finding it cute but embarrassing and ridiculous to be such sensitive, especially every time a girl was just acting like a friend.

Now that everyone had their rooms, the teachers gave them their keys to allow them to install their stuff before beginning the first day of their scholar travel. The five arrived in their room. There were three bunk beds, a wardrobe, and a door for the bathroom.

\- "You prefer the bed above or under?" Max asked.

\- "I don't care, and you?" Jane answered.

\- "Above, to dominate everyone."

\- "If I'm above, you won't dominate me," Jane smirked.

\- "Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean I'll let you dominate me," the redhead joked.

The girls chose their beds, Jane, Max, and Beverly took the top three while Jenifer was under Max and Clara under Beverly. Once installed, they joined the rest of the teens in the hall, waiting for their first activity. They were going to visit a Christian school and eat at their cafeteria before visiting a farm.

They took the bus and walked thirty minutes on a dirt road to access the school. The party noticed that Jane was really quiet during the walk. They thought it was because she was wearing her leather jacket with spikes, and maybe she was worried to not be allowed to enter. Or she was just tired. They finally arrived in front of the school. It was a cold building with a church next to it. They were welcomed by a strict Sister named Sister Bernadette. She was straightened, her hands in her back, the chin up with a mean face. She was not very tall, but she was very skinny, almost emaciated, and old. She forced everyone to pair up and began to analyse all the teens. She stopped at Jane, eyed her before staring a long moment with her before saying :

\- "Welcome back, Jane."

The young girl didn't answer, too worried of what she could say. The party and the other teens looked at them interacting, not understanding why there was a tension. Max, who was next to her, noted her hands closed in fists, like if she was containing her anger.

\- "I will pray harder for you," the Sister said, touching Jane's jacket with disgust and disdain.

She continued her round, letting an angry and embarrassed Jane. Max looked at her friends who all shrugged.

\- "Are you okay?" Max softly asked.

Jane slowly nodded, still looking down and clenching her jaw.

\- "You were in this school before?"

\- "Yeah, they apparently didn't forget me," Jane answered, slowly opening her fists.

Max noted her red hands and the marks of her nails in her palm. She would have liked to wrap her arm around her shoulders but with the spikes she didn't know if it would hurt or not. She tried to take her hand, but Jane refused brutally and placed her hand on her torso, touching her sheriff's star-shaped pendent around her neck.

During the entire visit, Jane stayed back, not really looking and listening, with a closed face. Some of the teenagers in class recognised her because they were murmuring things while pointing at her. Sister Bernadette gave dark looks to Jane sometime without saying anything, but she wasn't thinking less. The more Max was walking in those corridors, the more she thought she would never stay in a place like this, she probably would have ran away, but she didn't know if it was worse or better than her home. Someone trying to open a door caught everyone's attention. They turned and saw Jane insisting on a doorknob.

\- "You are missing it?" Sister Bernadette asked with a cold tone.

\- "Oh hell no!"

\- "Jane!" the Sister yelled, approaching her with a quick walking. "Keep acting like this, and I offer you an other turn inside."

\- "You can't, I'm not stuck here anymore," the young girl replied with anger.

\- "Do not blaspheme, it's a place of worship, a Holy place."

\- "A Holy shitty pla-"

Jane was cut by Sister Bernadette's hand slapping her cheek. She grabbed Jane by her jacket and blocked her against the wall behind before taking a stick from under her gown and threatening Jane with it. The young girl looked at it with scared eyes and was breathing heavily with her nose, her hands against the wall like if she wanted to push it. Max felt stupid, she had already lived something similar, but it was with Neil, Billy, and a belt. She wanted to intervene, but she didn't know if it would work, with Neil, it didn't, it was even worse. Mr.Clarke put his hand on the Sister's shoulder and asked her to calm down, forcing her to step back. The woman slowly lowered the stick, still looking deeply in Jane's eyes.

\- "I don't want her to stay," Sister Bernadette sharply told.

Jane didn't answer, but she didn't want to stay neither, she had too many bad memories in this place and preferred staying far. Mr.Clarke agreed and accompanied Jane outside. The rest of the teens continued in an heavy silence. No one dared to move or talk or even breath. They were still shocked by the scene. Max was regretting for not moving, Jane was not like Billy, she wouldn't have been mad at her for trying to help. She felt anger growing inside her, everyone was looking down when she was walking near them but not her, she didn't know why she should look down, she never did before with anyone, and she wouldn't give her this pleasure. She was seeing it was annoying her, which was giving Max more envy to maintain her look.

While the group was visiting the school, Mr.Clarke and Jane waited outside, near the bus. Jane was sitting on the floor, snatching some grass, facing the horizon to not have the building in her vision. Mr.Clarke was a bit farther, watching the girl being mad. He decided to approach her and crouched next to her with a warm smile.

\- "What have you done to her to be hated like that?" the man asked with a soft tone.

Jane shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

\- "If we knew it would have make you uncomfortable, we would have change the program."

\- "You can't change a program just for one girl," Jane stated with a sharp tone. "And I hoped they would have forgotten me..."

\- "So I deduct you weren't there last year, right?"

\- "I was (counts on her fingers) on my thirteenth year. My sister lost her job so the State decided I couldn't stay with her and placed me here. I was angry so I was...turbulent."

\- "Enough to not be forgotten apparently," the man lightly chuckled.

\- "Yeah, apparently..."

\- "What was the stick for?"

\- "Punishment."

\- "Well, one thing is sure, it's the first year and last year we visit this school."

The teacher stood again and let the young girl alone. While the teens were eating at the cafeteria, Mr.Clarke bought a sandwich for him and for Jane. After a moment, they saw everyone arriving, the party going to Jane who was still a bit shakened. Four Sisters, including Sister Bernadette, approached Jane with their cross and placed an hand on the young girl. They began a prayer while Jane was sighing loudly with her mouth and rolling her eyes. She patiently waited them to finish, under the amused eyes of her friends. At the end of the prayer, one of the Sister gave her a cross, but Jane threw it and quickly walked in the bus.

\- "What was in the room?" Troy asked, still next to her.

\- "It was the punishment room, I wanted to see if it had changed," Jane answered.

\- "The punishment room? What was inside?"

\- "Many things, like different sticks or whips."

\- "Whips!?"

\- "Yeah, one time I was unable to sit during two weeks."

Troy wide opened his eyes. He didn't need and didn't want more details to understand where they whipped her.

During the visit of the farm, Jane was feeling better. The bad moment was over and she could enjoy seeing the animals and how a farm worked without worrying about the Sisters. He prepared an activity where they could milk the cows. Jane was with Dustin and Lucas, and the three teens had difficulties to have some white drops.

\- "I think your hand is too down," Lucas told.

Jane, who was holding the udder, moved her hand like he said and pressed it, but it was still not working.

\- "More up," Dustin said.

The young boy crouched next to her to watch her. Jane changed her hand and pressed again the udder. This time a throw of milk left the udder and finished on Dustin's face who was covered of the white liquid. He licked his lips before stating :

\- "Yep, you got it."

Lucas and Jane looked at each other before laughing while Dustin wiped his wet face with an amused smile.

The farmer gave at each teen a cheese he made especially for them as a present. The senior years went back to their hotel, ate at the cafeteria before going to their rooms.

Max and Beverly were sitting on Jane's bed with the girl in the middle. They were reading some magasines, Max was reading a cook magazine, Bev a magazine about skateboard, and Jane a magazine about Hard Rock music while Jenifer and Clara were sharing the last rumors they heard. The murmurs stopped which intrigued the three girls reading their magazines.

\- "Jaaaaane?" Jenifer called.

\- "Yeeeees?" the young girl answered without stopping reading.

The two girls jumped from Clara's bed and went to Jane's, their arms on the mattress with their heads on their hands, watching the three girls reading.

\- "Are you and Troy dating?" Jenifer asked with a smile.

Max and Beverly dropped their magazines and watched Jane, interested by her answer. Jane stayed hid behind her magazine, her eyes wide opened.

\- "No."

\- "That's not what everyone says," Clara told.

\- (drops her magazine) "Even Troy?" Jane frowned.

\- "I don't know, but he doesn't say no."

\- "But he doesn't say yes either, right?"

\- "Right, but as everyone was saying you were..."

\- "Well, I don't. We are not dating, you can tell everyone, but I'm sure they won't believe you. People believe what they want."

Jane raised again her magazine to read it, but the other girls kept looking at her like if they were waiting for something.

\- "What?" Jane asked, dropping again her magazine.

\- "Is there a boy you like?" Jenifer smirked.

\- "No."

\- "Really? Even Mike?" Beverly intervened.

\- "I like him, as a friend."

\- "Not more?"

\- "No! We already went on a date, and it never went further."

\- "And Will?" Clara asked.

\- "No, he is my friend. Just my friend."

Max felt sorry for Will. She noted him having a small crush on Jane, but the girl seemed really closed to a new relationship. She didn't know why, but she felt her heart warming too.

\- "What happened with Sister Bernadette?" Clara asked.

\- "Nothing. It's not important," Jane said with a small voice, hiding again behind her magazine.

The four girls looked at each other with a pout, feeling like they did a bad thing.

\- "We should go to sleep," Max told.

The girls agreed and went in their own beds.


	14. Dinosaurs

After a copious breakfast, the teens took the bus in direction of their first visit: the Natural History museum. Mike and Jane sat next to each other, Will with Beverly, Max with Dustin, and Lucas with Gabrielle. When Jenifer and Clara passed near Jane, they raised their eyebrows with a small smirk before continuing their way.

\- "Is there a problem?" Mike frowned.

\- "They think I have a crush on you," Jane answered with an annoyed tone.

\- "Really?"

\- "Yeah, even Bev! They hadn't stopped asking me if I had a crush on Troy, then you, then Will. I thought it would never end!"

\- "They are just curious, you are new, they want to know you better," Mike smiled.

\- "I guess, but it's embarrassing..."

\- "Don't worry, when they will understand that there is nothing between us, or between you and Troy, or between you and Will, they will stop."

\- "But when?"

Mike pouted and shrugged. They spent the travel showing each other their magazines, music magazines for Jane and science magazines for Mike.

When they arrived, their teachers gave them two hours to visit the museum as they wanted. Jane stayed with the party. Beverly and Dustin insisted to see the dinosaurs so the group followed them walking quickly throught the diverse rooms. They arrived face to face with a Tyrannosaurus.

\- "It's really the best dinosaur! Right Max?" Mike smirked with a provokative tone.

The party looked at the redhead, who crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, with a smile, except Jane who wasn't understanding.

\- "I still think Triceratops are better," Max stated.

\- "Tyrannosaurus steps on them, and they are dead!" Lucas intervened.

\- "Have you seen their horns!? Three horns! Headbutt, and your Tyrannosaurus is dead!"

\- "She is right, it's like the Stegosaurus," Dustin told.

\- "What ?" Max frowned.

\- "They always have a mace with them!"

\- "But they are so slow!"

\- "You've ever tried to run with a mace?"

Max turned to the others to see if she was the only one to find it weird, but seeing their faces, they were as lost as her.

\- "Bev, which one is your favorite?" Dustin asked.

\- "Velociraptor," the redhead affirmed with a smile.

\- "Oh please! This lezard?"

\- "They are fast, at least," Max added.

\- "I kinda prefer the Velociraptor too," Will intervened. "I mean, they are fast, and they have this big claw to cut throats."

\- "Yeah, Will you're the best," Beverly smiled, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

\- "'Cause you think your Velociraptor is flexible enough to cut a throat?" Mike said, raising his leg in the air.

\- "Just because you can't doesn't mean they couldn't!" Max mocked.

Mike winced at her while the others were laughing.

\- "A bite in the leg, the prey is on the floor, and then you cut the throat," Beverly explained like if it was nothing.

\- "Nobody prefers the Pterodactyl?" Jane intervened with a frown.

The party turned to her, waiting for her explaination.

\- "They can fly!" the young girl stated, moving her arms like wings.

\- "Yeah, that's all," Lucas answered.

\- "It's the best thing ever! You can go where you want! When there is no more food, you just have to go somewhere else!"

\- "I bite you, and you disappear!"

\- "I can fly high enough to be far from you! You really prefer your big mouth and your stunted arms than a majestic Pterodactyl with beautiful wings?"

\- "Yes," Mike and Lucas answered in a same voice.

\- "You know nothing about life," Jane grumbled with a joking tone.

They all laughed, Lucas pushing gently her head. Will took pictures of his friends with their favorite dinosaur before continuing the visit of the museum.

After the two hours, the group of friends joined the others in the hall. Troy saw Jane a bit farther of her friends and took the opportunity to go to her.

\- "Hey Jane," the boy smiled.

\- "Hey Troy, what's your favorite dinosaur ?" Jane asked.

\- "Um...Brontosaurus."

\- "Not a bad choice," Jane pouted.

\- "And you?"

\- "Pterodactyl, they can fly."

\- "Oh yeah, that's cool too, but Brontosaurus are taller."

\- "But they are slow," the young girl stated.

\- "If you want," the boy chuckled.

\- "Do you know that everyone think we are dating?"

\- "Oh yeah, I heard."

\- "And you don't care?"

\- "No, I mean, I'm kinda...honored that they think I have a chance to date you," Troy smiled.

\- "Okay...You know we are not, right?"

\- "Of course I know, I'm a bully and you don't want to be friend with a bully."

\- "Um...yeah...I'm sure the real Troy is not a bully," Jane told with a gentle tone.

The two teens looked at each other with soft eyes before separating and joining their friends. The teachers gave them two hours of free time, allowing the teens to visit the town by their own. The party and Jane bought hot-dogs and ate it in front of a fountain. Beverly began a water fight with Lucas, Dustin, and Max while Jane, Mike, and Will were watching them, laughing. Max was going to water Lucas, but she slipped and fell miserably her entire body in the water. Her friends began to laugh more, pointing her with their fingers. Max chuckled and decided to have her revenge. She stood and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist before raising her and plunging her in the water. Jane wiped her wet face while Max was giggling next to her. The two girls began to laugh together, accompanied by the party.

Once dried, Mike proposed them to find new magasines to read. They went in a tobacco store, in the magasines' section. Max and Bev searched for magasines about skateboard while Lucas, Dustin, and Will were here for video games ones. Mike and Jane were not looking for special magasines. The black haired-boy saw one which made him smile and looked around to be sure they were alone before showing it to Jane.

\- "Mike!" Jane grumbled with wide opened eyes and her face becoming red. "Not in public."

\- "There is no one around! And there is nothing wrong to just take a look," the young boy smirked.

\- "Human body is not an object you can put half naked, or, in that case, totally naked, in magasines for pervert eyes," Jane stated in a low voice.

\- "Oh please, you're gonna tell me you've never had a look on this type of magasines?"

\- "No...sometimes, but that's not the point."

\- "There is nothing wrong to just look at it with eyes...which are just enjoying, not pervert."

\- "Be quick."

Mike opened the magasine with a big smile and showed Jane some girls. The young girl watched it with an eye supposed distracted but she couldn't help but watch it with a small satisfied smirk, biting her bottom lip.

\- "What do you prefer in a girl?" Mike asked in a murmur.

\- "Her personality."

\- "Her personality?"

\- "Yeah, if she has a beautiful personality, she obviously has a beautiful body. Many girls have beautiful bodies but if there is no personality inside which match with mine, they are not interesting, for me. And you?"

\- "Um...I, I don't know, your answer is too pure, I can't answer after that!"

\- "I like their breasts too. You can answer now," Jane chuckled.

\- "Oh nice, me too."

\- "Hey guys!" Lucas called, approaching them.

In the panic, Mike threw the magasine while Jane took the first one in front of her, and opened it like if they were reading.

\- "What are you doing?" the black boy frowned.

\- "Jane was showing me (looks at the magasine) some...retirement homes..."

\- "Retirement homes? And you are reading it upside down?"

\- "It's...funnier," Jane answered.

\- "Oookay, I'm gonna act like if it was normal. We were thinking to go to the arcade to see which games they have, you both come?"

\- "Yeah sure," Mike smiled while Jane was nodding.

Lucas slowly nodded, looking at them with a judging frown before going back to the others. Jane and Mike turned to each other and laughed out loud of the ridiculous situation.

When they arrived at the Arcade, Mike found R-Type, the one his sister bought him for Christmas and played it, with Beverly watching him, without stopping because:

\- "At least when I lose I don't see a damn MadMax appearing with the best score," the black-haired boy joked.

Lucas, Dustin, and Will went to Double Dragons while Jane and Max chose to play Street Fighter. The two girls went in unrestrained matches, and Jane was losing all of them.

\- "Damn!" Jane grumbled, kicking the machine. "Why do I always lose!?"

\- "Because I'm better than you," Max smiled, amused to see Jane like that.

\- "I'm sure you cheated."

\- "I don't need to," the redhead chuckled.

\- "I let you win."

\- "Oh now you let me win? I'm not a cheater anymore?"

Jane shook her head with a small laugh and pushed gently Max who was chuckling. Their free time was almost over so the group of friends decided to join the rest of the class. They finished their day with a visit of the historical Center before going back to their hotel, worn.

Jane was laying on the bed under hers, reading one of Beverly's magasines about skateboard while Max was on the right, on the wall side, reading a magasine about video games she just bought, and Beverly on Jane's left, reading one of Jane's magasines about Hard Rock music.

\- "I bought new bras," began Clara, "what do you think?"

Jane wide opened her eyes and hid more behind her magasine. She tried to focus on what she was reading, ignoring Max and Beverly's compliments.

\- "Jane? What do you think?" Clara insisted.

\- "It's nice," Jane answered with a higher voice than usual, sinking in the pillow and getting closer the magasine to her face.

\- "You didn't even look at it," the brunette chuckled.

\- "I trust your taste."

\- "Come on, Jane, don't be so modest."

The young girl took a deep breathe and slowly lowered the magasine under her eyes, hiding the rest of her face blushing when she was watching Clara's new bra. She was beginning to believe that this four girls were here just to embarrass her without knowing it.

\- "Really cute," Jane quickly answered, raising her magasine again.

\- "Oh my god Jane, you are truly prude!" Jenifer stated with a big smile.

\- "...Yes."

\- "Aw, that's so cute!" Beverly intervened, caressing lightly Jane's red cheek.

\- "Is it because your year in this Christian school?" Max asked.

\- "Yeah, yeah..."

Jane was glad they were thinking she was prude and not lesbian, they would not hate her for this at least.


	15. End of the trip

The teachers woke up the teens early. They had to pack their stuff before going to a bakery. The breakfast was quiet, the teens trying to open their eyes above their hot chocolates or bowls of cereals. Max was eating in front of Jane, who was already full of energy even if she had small eyes. The redhead didn't realise it, but she was a bit staring at her, thinking those small eyes were cute small eyes, her messy hair in a bun was looking good on her, her fresh skin with her soft cheeks must be nice to touch. She was wondering how someone could look so beautiful while herself was looking like a total mess. Jane noticed her staring and smiled to her which made her smile and a little blushe.

\- "You okay?" Jane asked, keeping her voice down to not break the quiet atmosphere.

\- "Yes, why?"

\- "I don't know, you were looking at me and now you blush a little."

\- "Oh, it's early, I don't really control my body for now," the redhead joked.

Jane had a small chuckle before continuing to eat her toast with cherry jam. Max didn't know why, but she felt a nice sensation in her stomach when she heard the other girl's laugh. It was making her happy to see her friend happy.

The party and Jane were at the same work table with a ball of bread dough in front of each one. Max, Jane, Will, and Dustin were in front of Mike, Lucas, and Beverly. The baker gave them the explanations at the same time they were preparing their breads.

\- "We woke up early to prepare a bread!?" Mike grumbled.

\- "It would have surprised me if you hadn't growl," Max mocked.

\- "I wanted to sleep more."

\- "We all wanted it," Lucas stated.

\- "Jane was already awake," Beverly said, kneading her dough.

\- "But why?" Dustin asked, not understanding.

\- "I don't know, I always woke up at 5am, I'm used to it, I guess."

\- "5 am!? You don't like sleeping!?" Will intervened, looking at her with wide opened eyes.

\- "I do," Jane chuckled. "I ride my bike or practice running sometimes."

\- "Oh, to keep you in good shape."

\- "Exactly."

\- "Why do you inflict you this?" Mike asked.

\- "To keep her in good shape, you don't listen to her when she talk?" Beverly mocked.

\- "But why this early?"

\- "Because I don't have the time the rest of the day," Jane explained.

\- "Even after school?" Lucas told.

\- "I work, and then I do my homeworks."

\- "What kind of bike do you have?" Max asked, knowing the others would ask more questions too intrusive.

\- "A mountain bike and a BMX."

\- "Oh cool! You could come with us at the skate park!" Dustin told.

\- "Um, yeah, why not," Jane shyly smiled.

Mr. Clarke asked them to be quiet when the baker was giving them some information about his work. They remained silent until they finished their breads and placed them in the oven. The baker showed them the bakery and explained his daily. When he finished, he gave them their breads they could eat just after.

As they had a free time until the beginning of the afternoon, the friends decided to walk in the town and to do some shopping. They found a shop with skateboards and various bikes and ran inside, watching everything with kids' eyes. They bought nothing even if they wanted everything but tried some skateboards and bikes before being kicked by the seller. Max found a leather shop and brought Jane inside. The two friends tried many jackets in diverse colors and watched the bags and accessories but without buying anything because it was too expensive. In fact, Max saw a leather bracelet which could be liked by Jane and took the opportunity of the other girl talking with Will and Lucas outside to buy it.

\- "Where do you wanna eat?" Lucas asked to Max who was joining them.

\- "I don't know, where can we eat?"

\- "We can buy a panini or sandwiches or whatever and eat near the fountain or we can find a restaurant," Will told. "Mike wanted to try the restaurant at the corner."

\- "Then, let's try this restaurant," the redhead smiled.

They joined Mike, Dustin, and Beverly, who were already in front of the place, and asked for a table. The decoration was rustic but warm, with lots of plants. They sat on a table between the entrance door and the toilets but had a beautiful view on the pedestrian street. Jane ordered pastas with a cheese sauce, Mike, Beverly, Lucas, and Max chose a steak with french fries while Dustin and Will ate lasagnas.

Once they finished they had to run to join the others as they didn't saw the time flying. They arrived near the rest of the class and heard the group of cheerleaders and Football players mocking them.

\- "Look at the losers trying to do sport," Alban began.

\- "So pathetic," Abigail chuckled.

\- "Frog face should have jumped, he would go faster," Delphine added.

They continued to mock them, knowing they were heard by the group of friends. Max was going to answer, but Mike stopped her and pouted like to say it was useless. Jane looked at them with a sad frown, before giving a friendly tap to Mike.

\- "What do you think, Troy ?" Rick teased, nudging him.

Troy started. He hadn't even noticed them, too busy to watch Jane in the corner of his eyes.

\- "What?" the young boy frowned.

Alban showed the party and Jane like if it was obvious.

\- "You have nothing to say!?" Alban said with a shocked tone.

\- "Um...no, what do you want me to say?"

\- "The Queer had just ran, and you have nothing to say!?"

Troy looked up at Will. He noted he was fearing his remarks, and Troy realised he was tired of this. Maybe before he would have said something but after the conversation with Jane, he was a bit lost and didn't know who he really was.

\- "No, nothing," Troy pouted.

Troy and Jane exchanged a smile. She hoped he was doing this because he wanted to change. The group of the cool kids watched the party and Jane going a bit farther, Troy unable to look away from Jane.

\- "Okay, I get it, you're in love," Rick stated, waggling his eyebrows.

\- "Naaah, she is too good for me," Troy softly said with a bit sadness.

The young boy stood and made a movement with his head to tell them to follow him. Abigail felt a pinch in her heart, she spent the last three years trying to seduce Troy, and this Jane just appeared and she had all his attention.

They took the bus to their last visit, an old cathedral. It was so high that it seemed to touch the sky. When they arrived in front of the building, Jane had the pleasant surprise to see Sister Bernadette...again. The woman didn't say anything this time, she just looked at her with the same disgusted and disdainful face. She forced them again to be with a partner before entering. Max went next to Jane and smiled to her. Jane had a weak smile, but Max knew it was because of the Sister and not her. They entered the cathedral and the problem began. The Sister asked them to do the sign of the Cross. All obeyed except Jane who crossed her arms.

\- "This is why you have the Devil inside you," Sister Bernadette sharply told, coming to her with an heavy walking. "You turn your back to the only one who could help you."

\- "I don't need help," Jane answered with an angry face.

\- "Yes, you do! You are in the deny for now but one day you will understand."

\- "I'm not the one who takes too seriously a fictional book."

\- "DON'T INSULT THE ALMIGHTY IN HIS DWELLING, DAUGHTER OF SATAN! (brandished her cross to her) GET OUT OF HERE! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO HERE, YOU AND YOUR DIABOLICAL GET-UP!"

Jane looked deeply into her eyes before going outside. Max was mad, everytime she had a chance to be alone with Jane, someone was always getting her away from her.

\- "Mike?" Max called in a murmur.

\- "Yes?" the young boy answered in a low voice.

\- "You don't mind if I sit next to Jane in the bus? I bought her something, and I would like to give it her."

\- "You are supposed to be next to who?"

\- "Will."

\- "Okay, no problem."

Max smiled to him to thank him. They finished the visit in silence, listening to the Sister explaining the paintings they were watching.

When they finished, they found Jane sitting on the floor, her headphone on her head and her eyes closed. Beverly sat next to her and blew on her face which surprised the other girl.

\- "How was it?" Jane asked more to be polite than because she was caring.

\- "Interesting, but a bit too long," Beverly answered. "What are you listening?"

\- "Mozart."

The redhead frowned a « what ? » and took quickly the headphone to listen to it. When she heard the drums and the electric guitars, she understood Jane was mocking her.

\- "Ha ha," Bev sarcastically said. "I didn't know Mozart had worked with David Bowie."

Jane had an amused smile and took back her headphone. Dustin and Lucas helped the two girls to stand before going in the bus. Max sat next to Jane, which didn't bother the girl for Max's relief. When Troy passed next to them, he gave a smile to Jane who smiled back. Max frowned at her with an interrogative look, and Jane, when she noticed, wide opened her eyes like if she had done something bad without knowing what.

\- "What?" Jane asked with a child voice.

\- "Nothing, you are not the first girl who fall for the bad guy," Max said, pinching her lips together.

\- "I don't love him."

\- "That's what they all say."

\- "So it's your turn now? First Mike, then Will, and now you? Then it's Lucas? Dustin? Or Beverly?" Jane stated with a calm tone.

\- "It's obvious, Jane. You are still my friend anyway."

\- "I hope I am! The person I date shouldn't be a problem," Jane told, not without back thoughts.

\- "Just avoid assholes, it will be easier."

\- "I don't love him, and I don't think he is an asshole."

\- "Yeah if you want. Anyway, I have something for you," Max smiled.

\- "Really?" Jane asked with a lighting smile.

\- "Close your eyes and hold out your arm."

Jane obeyed and gave her left arm to her friend. She felt something wrapping her wrist and understood it was a bracelet. When she re-opened her eyes, she saw a wide leather bracelet with a red stone in the middle.

\- "Oh Max ! I love it, it's so beautiful!" Jane said with her mouth wide opened and looking closely to the jewel. "How can I thank you?"

\- "Your smile already thanked me," Max answered with a small voice and feeling her cheeks a bit blushing.

Jane smiled to her, she noticed her red cheeks but didn't want to think she was flirting with her, she was just friendly, and she blushed maybe because she was not the type to show emotion.

Max didn't know why her cheeks were burning, it was just a present for a friend, she had already given presents before, but it was the first time she was feeling this warm bubbles in her stomach.

\- "Why ?" Jane asked.

\- "I don't know, because I like you," Max softly smiled. "I could find many different reasons, like, it's a present to welcome you in Hawkins because it's complicated to arrive in a school in the middle of the year, or to cheer you up because you had some bad memories here, or just because I wanted to see you smile."

"She is not flirting !" Jane told internally to herself. 

She knew she was easily seduced, but she didn't want to see possibilities where there were definitely none. She just smiled, not really knowing what to say. The number of people who gave her presents just to see her smile was very low, and she was always surprised to see someone else than her sister wanting it.

The two friends spent the end of the travel exchanging about music, movies, video games, and school. Max was glad to finally have her moment with Jane.


	16. Soda

It was the last week before the Winter vacation. Jane was at the library, sitting at a table with Troy next to her. The two teens were working on their English project for the end of the school year. Even if they had the time to prepare, both wanted to take their time to do it correctly. They needed good marks to be accepted in their futur colleges, and they were not the best students of the school, not the worst neither, but in the average.

A bit farther, Abigail was watching them interacting and even chuckling sometimes. She didn't know why he was finding this Jane so interesting, but she was determined to be sure it would stop. She approached them, her soda in her hand, and sat in front of them. The two teens were so absorbed by their work that they didn't notice her. It was making her angrier.

Jane was the first one to see her. She looked at her without saying anything, not knowing what to tell her. They were not friends, and Abigail was a cheerleader, the kind of girls Jane liked to watch but not to talk to. She nudged the boy next to her who watched her before moving his head in direction of the other girl.

\- "Hey, what's up?" Troy murmured.

\- "What are you doing?" the blonde girl asked, looking at their books with a raised eyebrow.

\- "Our English project."

\- "Ooh, you have a project together, really cute," the girl said with an irritated tone.

\- "It's just a work," Jane intervened.

\- "Yeah, just a work," Abigail told with an exaggerated smile for Jane.

Jane and Troy looked at each other with the same lost eyes. The young boy stood to search for an other book under the desperate look of Jane meaning « don't leave me alone with her » and the big smile of Abigail.

Jane tried to focus on her work, but she was feeling the look of her colleague on her and was feeling embarrassed and oppressed.

\- "I know what you are doing," Abigail stated, taping the table with her nails.

\- "And what am I doing?" Jane asked without looking up.

Abigail stood, placed her hands on the table, facing Jane, and looked at her from above, wanting to impress her.

Jane slowly moved her head to watch her, not knowing what was going to happen next.

\- "You are just a random girl, you think you are different from the other girls, but you are not. When he has what he wants with you, he will get rid of you," Abigail said, slowly.

\- "What are you talking about?" Jane frowned.

Abigail approached her face closer to Jane who was trying to not fade.

\- "Troy is mine, you have no chance with him, he will fuck you and then you won't see him again, is that clear? He loves me, he just doesn't know it yet."

\- "Um...okay," Jane answered, hoping she would stop.

\- "Don't act like you don't care, it's what they all say."

\- "If he was loving you, you don't think he would at least care about you?" the brunette provoked.

Abigail felt outraged and attacked. Without thinking, she grabbed her soda and threw it on the girl on the other side of the table.

Jane, covered of the dark liquid, stood angrily of surprise and watched the extent of damage. The books, the notebooks, and her tee-shirt - she was caring a lot- were all ruined because of her jealousy. She didn't say anything, she didn't want everyone to look at her, it would make it worse.

Troy arrived and saw the two girls stood, killing each other with their eyes. He went to Jane and tried to dry her with a tissue.

\- "What happened?" Troy asked, seeing the soda on their work.

Abigail killed more Jane with her eyes. She didn't want the other girl to speak.

\- "She dropped her drink," Jane answered, gritting her teeth.

\- "Fuck, Abi! You could be careful! You ruined our work and Jane's clothes," Troy grumbled.

\- "I'm sorry," the blonde girl mumbled, feeling a bit ashamed.

Jane and Troy tried to save the few papers that survived. Jane was pissed because the tee-shirt she was wearing was a present from someone who was very important for her and now she could just throw it! But she could understand Abigail's jealousy, Jane was spending a lot of time with Troy and it was interpreted in the wrong way by everyone. If only she knew Troy had no chance with her, nothing of this would happen.

Jane took her stuff and let the two teens in the library, running to her home to change her clothes before going to work at the store.


	17. Skatepark

The week was arriving at its end, and the group of friends met at the skatepark. All of them were here, Max and Beverly skating and Lucas and Dustin doing some BMX tricks, while Will and Mike were sitting on a rail next to them with their bags at their feet.

Jane arrived a bit later with her green BMX, wearing a helmet, customed like a pilot helmet, and protections at her knees and elbows.

\- "Hey Jane," Mike smiled. "Nice gear."

\- "Thanks, I don't wanna die," Jane answered.

\- "We see," Will told.

Jane gave a quick look to the bowl where the two boys and the two girls were doing some tricks. They were all wearing helmets except Max. Jane stood and took off her helmet before approaching the bowl.

\- "Max!" Jane called.

The redhead stopped her trick and rolled to Jane.

\- "What's up?" Max greeted.

\- "You should wear a helmet."

\- "You stopped me just for telling me this?"

\- "If you fall on your head you can be paralyzed if not dead!"

\- "God Jane, you're not my mom!" Max growled.

\- "Yeah, me, I actually care about you," Jane firmly stated.

Max sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. She stared a moment at Jane who was insisting with her eyes. The redhead knew she wouldn't let her before she wore a helmet, but she was happy to see Jane worrying for her.

\- "You are annoying, do you know that?" Max said.

\- "Just wear a fucking helmet!" Jane replied.

\- "Fine!"

The redhead went to her stuff and grabbed her helmet. She put it in her head, watching Jane. The other girl shook her head and closed the straps under Max's chin. While she was doing it, the redhead noticed the bracelet she gave her and couldn't hold a small smile.

\- "I can skate now, mom?" Max smirked.

\- "I'm not doing it to annoy you, an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure. I prefer being annoying than seeing you struggling with your wheelchair," Jane softly explained. "You would be unbearable."

\- "Fuck you!" the redhead chuckled.

Max pushed gently Jane before going back to the bowl, followed by Jane. After some tricks failed, Jane stopped and joined the two boys on the rail.

\- "I'm so bad at BMX," Jane stated with a smile.

\- "You are still better at BMX than basketball," Will joked.

\- "I hope I am!" the girl chuckled.

\- "I'm impressed you managed to convince Max to wear a helmet, we tried so many times but you, in one second you did it," Mike told.

\- "Security is important, you can be safe and have fun."

\- "I totally agree with you," Will added.

While they were watching their friends in the bowl, Will noticed that Jane was watching more the two girls than the boys, especially Max. He couldn't stop looking at her looking at Max.

After a moment, Beverly had a hard fall on the floor, dizzing the girl. They all ran to her, her body facing the ground. Jane crouched next to her and pressed her right index finger in her cheek.

\- "Are you alive?" the girl asked.

\- "Yes," the redhead chuckled. "I think I'm done for today."

\- "Let's just sit and do nothing," Lucas told.

They helped Bev to stand and went near the rail. Jane, Will, Mike, and Dustin sat on it, Beverly lied down on the floor, Max was standing in front of Jane, and Lucas in front of the boys.

\- "Your sister is working?" Max asked.

\- "Yep, Friday is the day she finishes later than the other days," Jane explained.

\- "Where is she working ?"

\- "The week at the primary school, she gave music lessons and the week-end she is assistant with the disabled."

\- "Oh really? It's awesome, and it's an hard work!"

\- "Indeed," Jane smiled.

\- "She must be good with kids," the redhead stated.

\- "She is, she has always been. You were new here too, right? (Max nods) How was it for you?"

\- "It could have been worse. It's mostly thanks to the basketball that I met new people especially Bev, and then the boys, why?"

\- "Just wondering. You finish here because of your stepfather ?"

\- "Yep, he wanted to be far from my father to begin a new life," Max sighed.

\- "Do you miss him?"

\- "Of course, but I don't think it would have been a good idea for me to stay with him, he is too much...in his world. What about yours?" Max asked, worried of the answer.

\- "I've never met mine, he died before I could. My mom and he separated before I was born. He went in Paris with my sister but he didn't know my mom was pregnant of me."

\- "Wait, you didn't grow up with your sister?" the redhead frowned.

\- "Nope, not at the beginning. The first time I met her I was...eleven," Jane answered touching the top of her head.

\- "Whoa, that's crazy!"

\- "Yeah, kinda."

Their conversation had been cut by a group of teens surrounding them. It was Abigail and her friends cheerleaders and Football players. Beverly slowly stood to face them while Max and Lucas were on the defensive, looking in their eyes.

\- "Hi losers," Abigail smirked.

\- "What do you want!?" Max replied.

\- "Punish the thief," Alban answered.

\- "The thief? We didn't steal anything," Mike frowned.

Abigail and Alban shared an accomplice smile. The teenage boy rushed on Jane and raised her in the air before blocking her on the floor with his body. Her friends tried to help her, but the other Football players and cheerleaders grabbed them, stopping them from moving. Abigail began to walk in circle around Jane and Alban with a mischievous smile.

\- "You think you can land your cute face in our town and have all the boys at your feet? I'm sorry to tell you, (crouches next to her and get closer to Jane's face) it doesn't work like that," Abigail explained.

\- "Ruining my tee-shirt wasn't enough!? You're gonna beat me up!? Fifteen against seven!? So brave!" Jane replicated, struggling.

\- "What? You're scared?" the girl mocked with a chuckle.

\- "I won't give you this pleasure."

Abigail hadn't the time to answer that Jane grabbed Alban's jacket and hit his face with her head. The young boy rolled on his side, holding his face with his hands, allowing Jane to stand. A black-haired guy tried to punch. Jane parried the hit, grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. She tackled him against the rail and twisted more his arm while he was screaming of pain. One of his friends wanted to help him and came from behind the girl. She heard him and, like a horse, kicked behind her right in his balls. The young boy bended and fell on the floor, his hands between his legs.

The other teens began to relax their hands around Jane's friends' arms, dazed by the change of the situation. Max freed herself and crushed her assaillants' feet. The girl and the boy jumped on one of their legs, holding their foot like if it would stop the pain. The rest of the party followed the movement and had the advantage on the cheerleaders and Football players. A real fight began between the two sides.

Abigail, feeling the situation escaping her, grabbed Jane by her neck and threw her on the floor. Jane tried to stand, but Abigail kicked her in her ribs, multiple times. Even if Jane was feeling her stomach and chest burning, she was used to it and knew she could handle it. But she wasn't ready for the kick in the face. She fell on her back, stunned, seeing blurred and feeling a hot liquid flowing from her nose. Her ears were buzzing, and she was unable to see what was happening, but Abigail's shape, who was originally threatening her, began to run, followed by more shapes. Someone grabbed her arm and rolled her on her left side.

\- "Are you okay?" the girl asked.

Jane, who was still stunned, nodded with difficulties because of the pain in her neck. She saw some blue lights a bit farther and understood that someone called the police. The girl forced her to sit and to take support on her body, like a chairback. Jane's vision began to become more and more clear, seeing her friends with diverse wounds, talking with the police. She recognised the long red hair falling on her shoulder and knew the girl was Max and that she was in her arms. Her heart began to race and she didn't know if it was because of the stress or something else. Probably a mix of both. She wanted to move from her arms to not disrespect her, but her body was hurting too much, and she was feeling good with her, like if the pain was surmountable.

Max was holding tight Jane. Her body was shaking and her eyes seemed a bit lost, like if she didn't know where she was. She took off a tissue from her pocket and placed it under Jane's bloody nose. The other girl started before looking up at her with a small smile. The redhead loved her smile, she was doing her best to see it everytime she was with her. This smile was making her feel good, warm, and bubbly. Even stained with blood, it was still a beautiful smile.

\- "Jane, you are karaté kid," Max whispered in her ear.

Jane lightly chuckled but wasn't sure she heard correctly what she said.

A policeman told them they called an ambulance to check them, even if Jane was telling them she was okay. But Max forced her to see the ambulance to check and threatned her to break more her nose if she was leaving before. The police officers didn't make a file, for them it was just a school quarrel. Even if Jane thought it was unfair, she was glad to not have a mark of this fight.

Each teens waited for one of their parents to take them back. When Jane's sister arrived, the young girl was looking down with her bandage on her nose.

\- "Well, you seem okay," Constance stated.

\- "You're not mad?" Jane frowned.

\- "You don't get involved in fights easily, and I trust you. You are lucky they don't make a file."

\- "I know. I'm sorry..."

\- "It's fine, you're just going to be ugly for the next days," the blonde young woman joked.

Jane had a small chuckle and followed her sister, her left arm under her sister's and riding her bike with her right hand.

All the teens went back home, covered of bandages and exhausted by this brawl.


	18. Trek

As it was the vacation, Jane and her sister went in the closest mountain to do trekking and mountain bike for three days. Jane was still hurt at her belly and her nose but less, allowing her to enjoy her trip. After four hours of an intense walking, they decided to take a break to drink and enjoy the landscape composed of hills and haze. Constance wrapped her arm around her little sister while she was drinking some water, and Jane placed her head on her sister's shoulder, breathing deeply the fresh air around.

\- "Do you like your school?" Constance asked.

\- "Yeah, it's cool, I think I made friends," Jane answered.

\- "I saw, fighter friends."

\- "I began the fight."

\- "No, you just defended yourself and your friends. You didn't provoke the other teens, they came for this, they got what they were looking for."

\- "I don't know, Abigail thinks I want to steal Troy from her."

Constance stifled a laugh.

\- "It's not funny," Jane chuckled.

\- "I'm sorry but I know no one gayer than you," her sister stated.

\- "You are gayer than me !" the young girl told, hitting softly the taller girl's belly with her elbow.

\- "Yeah maybe, I don't cry when a boy kiss me."

\- "You are so rude. He is my friend."

\- "I know, I told you that not everybody is homophobic."

\- "I know. I'm still...not ready," Jane sighed.

\- "You're scared, and it's understandable, but, don't stop loving because some people disagree with who you are, try to focus on those who love you like that because these people will stay with you all your life and not the others," Constance said.

\- "I know, I know, I just don't want what happened to happen again...it's too hard," the young girl told with some tears growing in her eyes.

\- "It won't."

\- "You don't know that!"

\- "That redhead seems tough."

Jane frowned and looked at her sister with an interrogative look while Constance was smirking.

\- "How do you know?" Jane asked.

\- "Oh please, the only person I know better than me, it's you."

\- "I hate you."

\- "I know, but let's act like if you were loving me," the big sister joked.

\- "It's just a crush, it will pass. She is straight anyway, and I have other things to worry for now."

\- "Yeah, mom."

\- "I don't wanna go," confessed Jane confessed.

\- "I know, it's hard, but the doctors said it's necessary for her."

\- "But not for me!"

\- "I know, I know. (walks in front of her and cups head her) Hey, don't focus on it, okay? You are on a break now, enjoy the mountain, the weather, the landscapes, and let me worry for the rest. I want you to relax for now, stressing you for something which is coming only next week won't make it better," Constance softly said.

Jane nodded. They took back their stuff and continued their trek. Jane stayed quiet until the top of the mountain, but she managed to enjoy the moments with her sister. Jane put on a side of her head all her problems, Constance was right, she was on a break and she couldn't change anything here. She was glad to have a sister so understanding and never judging her for her choices. She was the family she needed now.


	19. The sleepover

It was the vacation, but Will's mother was still working at the store. As he was bored and it was sunny, Will decided to join her in the middle of the day with some works to do. When he arrived, he had the surprise to see Jane behind the counter.

\- "Hey Jane," the boy greeted with a smile and the end of a black eye he got at the skatepark.

\- "Hey Will, what's up?"

\- "Nothing special, just some works to do, and you?"

\- "Same, I haven't begun yet," Jane sighed.

\- "You work all day? You never take a break?"

\- "I've already taken three days, my break is over."

\- "Really? You went somewhere special or you stayed home?"

\- "We went to the mountain with my sister, to do some trek and bike," Jane smiled.

\- "God, you must be exhausted !" Will stated.

\- "Not that much, we do this often, I'm used to it now."

\- "I really don't understand people who do sport for fun," the young boy joked.

\- "It's not you who are in a science club?"

\- "A.V. club."

\- "And it's not weird to do school task for fun?" the young girl mocked.

\- "It's not tiring!"

\- "It is! Thinking for hours to know how to...communicate with an other country it's not tiring?"

\- "No, it's fun," Will smiled.

\- "Playing baseball is fun," Jane chuckled.

\- "Oh my god, no!" the young boy laughed.

While the two were having fun, Joyce -placing the pens they received- was watching them with a smile. They had a good chemistry, she hoped he found a nice confidant. She knew her son, he was very shy and, even if he was really close to his friends, he was still very closed and not confident.

\- "Mike do a sleepover tonight, you wanna come?" Will asked.

\- "Um...I don't know, you're sure he wants me to come?"

\- "Of course, he wants! He told us to ask you if we saw you."

\- "Okay, my sister works tonight and tomorrow so, I think it's gonna be okay," Jane smiled.

Will's smile grew. He really liked Jane, it was hard to not like her, she was always nice, funny, and not judging anyone. She was a girl everybody could trust.

Jane was in front of a house. Will gave her Mike's address, but all the houses were looking like each other. It was not the kinds of districts where Jane and her sister could live, too expensive, but it was cute. She stayed a moment in front of the door, worried to meet his family. Maybe they wouldn't like her? Maybe Mike didn't want her to come and Will just asked her to come to embarrass her? Maybe it was a joke and they were going to mock her?

\- "You think too much Jane," she grumbled to herself.

She finally found the courage to knock at the door. She heard footsteps approaching and a blonde woman opened to her.

\- "Oh hi," the woman smiled. "I've never seen you before, what's your name?"

\- "Jane," the young girl answered feeling more uncomfortable. "A...a friend of Mike."

\- "Well, I'm Karen, his mother. Come in, (moves to let her in) Mike is in the basement with the others."

\- "Thank you," Jane told with a shaking voice.

Jane slowly entered and took a look around. It was a nice house. She noticed some family pictures, Mike had apparently two sisters. She found the big one really pretty. His mother showed her the way to the stairs and smiled to her before letting her go down. When she arrived, they were all around Mike's arcade, with some bandages at their hands and some scratches on their faces, encouraging or yelling at him how to play.

\- "Damn it!" Mike growled, kicking his machine. "Yeah MadMax, I know you have the best score!"

\- "If you weren't this slow you could write Mikey instead!" Max stated.

\- "I'm not slow! It's all strategy!"

\- "Then, your strategy sucks!"

Jane had a amused smile and wanted to take support on the stairs' rail but it grinded and got everyone's attention.

\- "Jane!" Dustin smiled, his arms raised to the sky.

\- "Um, hi, I didn't want to interrupt."

\- "You're not don't worry, we will have other argues like this all night," Lucas joked.

Jane had a relieved chuckle. They were happy to see her, and she felt immediately better. Mike invited her to sit with them on the couch or armchairs around the coffee table with guacamole, nachos, chips, small tomatoes, balls of mozarella, and more things to eat. Jane sat on the couch, between Max and Dustin.

\- "So, Lucas, how is it with Gabrielle?" Mike asked, his mouth full of nachos.

\- "It's...complicated. How do you know if you are falling in love?"

\- "Aw Lucas, you are falling in love!" Beverly stated with her mouth wide opened.

\- "Lucas is in love," Dustin sang with a ridiculous dance.

\- "Lucas is in love," Mike accompanied.

\- "Come on, guys, how old are you !?" Max intervened with a frown.

\- "Yeah sorry, so, what were you saying?" Dustin said, stopping his dance.

\- "I was wondering how you know if you are falling in love or not."

Everyone in the room remained silent. They looked at each other like if he asked them the sense of the universe and how life began.

\- "Well, um...it's something you feel inside, like, a heat, I guess, and butterflies in the stomach," Beverly explained.

\- "Yeah, and when you feel good with this person, just by their presence," Mike added.

\- "The heart racing too," Dustin continued.

While they were explaining, Max realised it was exactly what she had been feeling those last weeks but not with a boy. She looked at her friend on her right. Jane seemed to be in deep thoughts, not really listening to the others, but she didn't care right now. All she noted was...the butterflies in her stomach, her heart racing, and the heat in her body.

\- "The desire to kiss," Will intervened.

Exactly. It was exactly what Max wanted to do right now with Jane. But why? She had never felt like this with a girl before, it was not logical. It would pass, it was certainly her post-period hormones which were making her feeling weird.

\- "Max," Beverly whispered, sitting on an armchair on her left. "Is everything okay?"

\- "Um, yeah, why?" the redhead asked, worried she could had read her mind.

\- "Just wondering, you were...zoning."

\- "I'm fine, don't worry," Max reassured with a smile.

Was she? She didn't know. And she didn't know neither how to understand those feelings. She didn't know if it was normal to feel this for a friend, a friend she had known for just a few weeks. It didn't make sense, and she thought it was stupid, the atmosphere and the conversation disturbed her, it was all.

\- "Did we help you?" Dustin asked.

\- "I don't know, I like her, I kinda feel what you describe but...I don't know if it's reciproqual," Lucas confessed.

\- "Invite her for a date, you will be fixed," Beverly said.

\- "Yeah, I can try I guess," the young boy shrugged.

\- "Jane, have you ever fallen in love?" Bev asked.

Jane, who was lost in her mind, wide opened her eyes in direction of the floor, not really wanting to answer this.

\- "Um...yeah."

\- "Are you still together?" Lucas told.

\- "No..."

\- "Oh...what happened?" Dustin said.

\- "Things...I, I would prefer not talking about it, if it's okay..."

\- "Sure, sorry, we are just curious," Beverly reassured with a warm smile.

\- "I understand, it's okay," Jane weakly smiled.

\- "Okay, enough talk for tonight, let's watch a movie," Mike proposed.

The teens agreed. They installed the couch and the armchairs behind the table, to face the TV, before going in a debate to choose the movie. It was a big fight between Indiana Jones and Terminator, but Indiana Jones won, even if Beverly insisted a lot for Terminator.

\- "Next time," Will softly told to the redhead.

Beverly pouted in defeat and sat on the couch, next to Max. They watched the movie with Bev, Mike, and Dustin's commentaries every second before installing their matresses and falling asleep.


	20. The essay

\- "Before the vacation, I asked you to write an essay about your dream job," Mr. Johnson began.

The party and Jane were in psychology class, scattered a bit everywhere in the room. Jane was near the window with Mike in front of her and Will behind her. Max was two rows on their right, at the back of the class, Beverly in front of her, Lucas at her left, and Dustin in front of him. The teacher walked between the teens, giving them their papers and discovering their marks with commentaries. When Mike had his paper, he turned to watch Jane. The girl was frowning while she was reading, she seemed angry, like very angry.

\- "Are you okay?" Mike frowned.

Jane didn't answer. She was clenching her jaw and closing her fists of anger. She thought she was going to explode. She turned to her teacher, who was still giving back the works, and killed him with his eyes.

\- "Is there a problem, Miss Brown?" the man asked.

\- "Are you really asking!? How can you write « funny » and « stupid » to someone's work!? What's wrong with you!?"

\- "You should lower your dream, it's a bit too much for you."

\- "Too much for me!? (stands) Why is it too much for me!?"

\- "Because... (shows her with his hand)"

\- "Because what!? Because I'm a girl!? That's what you mean!?" Jane got worked up.

\- "In policeman there is the word « man »," Mr. Johnson firmly stated.

\- "Put a « wo » inside and it becomes policewoman! What's the deal with that!? You don't think a girl can be a cop!? Only because I have a pair of boobs and not a pair of balls!? I've been training everyday for years now to become a cop! Who are you to tell people their dreams are bullshits and stupid only because you're an asshole!?"

The class stayed dazed. Jane was usually quiet but now she was furious!

\- "What is she doing?" Mike murmured to Will.

\- "She is standing for herself," the other boy smiled.

Will was proud of her and proud to be her friend.

\- "For someone who wants to be a cop, you don't have lots of cold blood."

\- "I have cold blood! I had so many times cold blood that you are paying for the other dick heads!"

\- "Miss Brown!" the teacher got angry. "Leave my class, and go to the headmaster!"

Jane stared at him, her eyes full of anger and the smoke leaving her dilated nostrils. She put her stuff in her khaki bag and went in direction of the door before stopping and facing the man again.

\- "I hope, one day, when I am a cop, you will need my help, that I'll have to save you and you will understand how wrong you were about me!" the girl said before leaving the class by slamming the door.

Max didn't realise how big her smile was and how red her cheeks were. Even if she was denying it, she had this small feeling inside her, burning and ready to show up.

Jane waited in the headmaster's office for her sister to come. She was working and couldn't always free herself when she wanted. After an hour, the blonde head finally arrived. She saluted the headmaster and the teacher before sitting next to her little sister.

\- "Do you know why we are here?" the headmaster asked.

\- "Barely," Constance answered.

\- "Your sister showed a deep disrespect to her teacher by insulting him and humiliating him (Jane rolls her eyes) in front of his class," the man explained behind his desk.

\- "Liar," Jane mumbled in a murmur.

\- "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

\- "I said : liar. It's not what happened."

\- "That's not what he said."

\- "Maybe," Constance intervened, "maybe we could hear her version?"

The headmaster leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

\- "Fine."

\- "Um...Mr. Johnson gave us back our works about our dream job. He wrote on it things like « it's stupid » or « you're really funny » and...I didn't really appreciate it and told him..."

\- "You called me a dickhead," the teacher stated.

\- "I...I know, I've used some bad words, but it's only because YOU disrespected me too by implying that I could not be a cop because I'm a fragile and weak girl!"

\- "Because it's ridiculous!"

\- "We are not in the fifties anymore! Girls can become cops and boys can be nurses!"

\- "Enough!" the headmaster intervened.

Jane crossed her arms and looked down of anger while the teacher sat again in his chair.

\- "We don't tolerate such behavior within this establishment, is it clear?" the man told. "And we hope you will remedy that," the headmaster finished, talking to Constance this time.

\- "I, I don't think I have something to remedy," the big sister frowned like if she was thinking. "I mean, how a teacher can ask for respect when even him doesn't have some for his students? It's hypocritical. I won't tell her anything because I know you won't tell him (shows the teacher with her thumb) anything. And plus, you probably punished her, (turns to Jane) what do you have to do?"

\- "Three hours of detention."

\- "It's enough. I won't blame her for telling the truth, I'll just talk to her for the way she said it. That's all I can do."

\- "Are you kidding me!?" Mr. Johnson got angry, now standing.

\- "Okay, okay, if you insist!"

Constance turned to her sister, placed her hands on her waist and had a fake angry frown.

\- "Don't have dreams Jane, it's bad, it will give you hope and make you happy. Don't be happy. And let people taking you down, it's better, don't fight for yourself, okay?" Constance sarcastically said.

Jane had an amused and relieved smile to her sister. It was always comforting to have someone who was always on your side, no matter what.

\- "Is it over?" Constance told.

The principal and the teacher stayed dazed. Constance stood, followed by Jane, and left the office.

\- "I'm sorry for this, I didn't want to bother you at your work..." Jane apologized.

\- "It's fine, Robin replaces me, but, be careful Jane, I don't want you to have problems with school authorities, you can't stand up in front of everyone, there are consequences and you need to think about them before it's too late."

\- "I know...I'm sorry, I think it's because of this week-end..."

\- "Yeah, I understand, but people don't care about your personal problems. Next time, take a breath, this guy is just a teacher, this essay you wrote won't have any impact of your futur life, but your behavior towards him can become a real problem, do you understand?" Constance explained with a calm tone.

\- "Yes," Jane nodded.

\- "You should apologize, even if it's not sincere and totally unfair, you should, to be sure he won't write bad things in your record."

\- "Okay," the young girl sighed.

Constance smiled and kissed her sister's head before going back to work. Jane followed her sister's advice and went to Mr. Johnson to apologize. The man accepted them and told the headmaster to forget about this story. Jane went back in class, more motivated than ever to become a cop.


	21. Mechanics

Jane went back in class after her quarrel with her teacher. She was in mechanics, and she sat with Lucas, who was looking at her with big eyes.

\- "What?" Jane frowned.

\- "Nothing, it was not expected, that's all," Lucas shrugged.

\- "Yeah, I wasn't expecting that too."

\- "It was cool, Mr. Johnson is backward, I don't understand how you can teach psychology with such a scrimpy mind!"

\- "Me neither."

\- "Max and Bev had already had problems with him," Lucas told.

\- "Really? What happened?" Jane asked with a curious tone.

\- "Well, you know them, they are not really into girly things, and they don't have their tongues in their pockets. One day, I don't really remember the origin of the debate, but he told them that stupid girls shouldn't be allowed to do skateboard, that it was a shame for the professionals."

\- "What!? Is it a joke!? What an asshole!" the girl got worked up.

\- "That's exactly what Bev told him, she yelled in the corridor : « You are an asshole! You can't treat people like that! Go fuck yourself! » and then, Max spat on him."

\- "She what!?" Jane exclaimed with wide opened eyes and a big smile.

\- "She spat on him," Lucas repeated with a smile.

Jane laughed out loud in the class, imagining the scene. Lucas wrapped his arm around her to cover her mouth. The girl managed to calm down before the teacher could tell her anything.

\- "Be careful or you will go back to the headmaster," Lucas chuckled.

\- "Oh please no, I just got out!"

When the teacher finished to explain the theory, the teens were doing some practices. Lucas and Jane went to a car and had to diagnose what was wrong with the engine. After eight false propositions, they finally got the right answer, allowing them to leave the class. A black-haired girl was waiting in front of the door.

\- "Wow," whispered Jane whispered, hoping that Lucas didn't hear her.

Lucas frowned with a smirk. He heard Jane and noticed she was looking at the girl with insistance.

\- "It's Gabrielle," the young boy told.

\- "Oh, okay, she is..."

\- "Pretty, right?"

\- "I, I guess," Jane stuttered, concentrating to not blush.

She approached them with a smile which didn't let Jane indifferent.

\- "Hey Gab," Lucas greeted.

\- "Hey Sinclair, you are ready?" Gabrielle asked.

\- "More than ever," the boy smiled.

Jane watched them interacting like if she wasn't here. After a moment, Lucas noticed that Gabrielle was always looking next to him.

\- "Oh, sorry," Lucas pouted, "Gabrielle, this is Jane, Jane, this is Gabrielle."

\- "Nice to meet you," Gabrielle smiled, shaking Jane's hand.

\- "Yeah, me too. I, I, I'll let you alone, good luck. No, I mean, good...day, yeah, have a good day," Jane clumsily said. "I should go, bye."

Jane quickly walked away from them. Lucas was smiling while Gabrielle was frowning.

\- "Is she okay?" Gabrielle asked with a concerned tone.

\- "Yes, she is fine. I think she likes you."

\- "Oh, cool, at least one of your friends likes me."

\- "The others will like you too, believe me," Lucas reassured.

Lucas offered his arm to his friend, who accepted it with pleasure. Lucas had the courage to invite her for spending more time together after school, and now, they were going to the mall to eat something and walking between the shops.

Jane, as for her, was in direction of the store. She couldn't believe her right now, stupid hormones. Why was she attracted to every girls around!? She didn't know. She thought it was because her last relation ended two years ago, but it was on purpose that she didn't want another one, it was too soon, she was not ready. Her mind wasn't ready. But, maybe her body was. She needed to figure it out before she transformed herself in a giant tomato. But she had other problems for now.


	22. The crushes

Will was with Jane and Max, in direction of the field for athletism. He was definitely not missing sport and hoped to not do a group sport. Last time with Troy was embarrassing enough, he didn't want to live that again.

The friends separated, as usual, to go to their respective changing rooms. While they were changing, Max couldn't help but watch Jane changing her tee-shirt. She quickly looked away when she felt the heat growing in her cheeks and didn't want the others to notice. Maybe it was just attraction, nothing more, not love. She looked at the other girls. She found them pretty and quite interesting, but she wasn't feeling the butterflies in her stomach or her face burning like with Jane. She turned again to her friend and noticed she was really quiet and seemed concerned.

\- "Hey, is everything okay?" Max softly asked.

\- "Yeah, yeah, I'll be better next week," Jane answered, looking at her tee-shirt she was putting.

\- "If you need to talk, I'm here."

\- "I'm fine, I'm fine, just...complicated things, that's all."

\- "You're sure you're okay? You're a bit pale," Max stated, caressing her cheek.

Jane slowly looked at Max, feeling her heart racing and her breathing accelerating. The two girls stared a moment without moving or talking. Like if there were no one around. Alone.

Max understood what she was feeling but didn't know what to do or to tell. Maybe Jane wasn't interesting in her, but she had this feeling inside her telling her the contrary. She could see it in her eyes.

\- "Let's go girls!" their teacher yelled from outside.

The two girls started and quickly broke the eyes contact. They finished to get ready and went directly on the field, joining Will.

Today, it was the one hundred meters. Max and Jane were sitting on the floor, watching the others doing their races.

\- "Your lace is untied," Max told.

\- "Oh, thanks," Jane answered, leaning to her shoe.

\- "Is it bad?"

\- "What?" Jane asked with a shaking voice.

\- "What stresses you."

\- "Oh...um, it's...personal..."

\- "Yeah, okay, sorry, I didn't want to be intrusive...I'm just worried, I guess."

\- "Don't, it's not the first time. It's hard...emotionnally, that's all."

\- "I'm sorry..." the redhead apologized.

\- "Don't be, you can't do anything and me neither," Jane reassured.

\- "Are you sick or something like that?"

\- "No, no, I'm okay," Jane soflty smiled.

They stopped talking because it was Will's turn on the race. Max was glad it didn't become weird between them, she didn't want to lose her.

Jane was wondering what happened while they were changing. When Max touched her, she couldn't hide her excitment, and maybe Max saw it and understood she was lesbian. She hoped she wouldn't tell anyone, she didn't need to live that again.

The race ended and Will arrived at the last position, out of breath. Troy crouched next to Jane, under the killing eyes of Max.

\- "You know what's Will's problem?" Troy began.

\- "Be careful of what you're going to say," Max threatened.

\- "He ran on his heels instead of his soles of his feet."

\- "Why don't you tell him?" Jane asked.

\- "You know why...he would think I would mock him."

\- "I wonder why!" Max sarcastically said.

Jane had a small chuckle and gave a small tap to Max to tell her to calm down.

\- "Yeah, I'm sorry about that..." Troy told, looking down.

\- "Don't apologize to us but to him and the others," the redhead snapped.

\- "Well, I know a girl who has a pair of boobs and a pair of balls."

\- "Oh fuck, you heard about it?" Jane chuckled.

\- "Everybody had! It's awesome! Like when you spat (points at Max) on him, it was awesome too!"

\- "Why are you nice with me!?" Max frowned, on the defensive.

\- "I, I, I, I don't know...I should go, I don't want to scare Will."

Troy stood and walked away with a smile for Jane. Max didn't like how she was looking at him, there was too much...love, she wanted her to look at her instead of him.

\- "Do you suck his dick to make him feel better!?" Max replied with a sharp tone.

\- "Max! It's gross! He was trying to be nice and you rejected him like a garbage!"

\- "But he is a garbage, it's too late to be nice now!"

\- "It's never too late to change! I don't ask you to be friend with him bu—"

\- "I hope not! He is a cunt," Max angrily cut.

\- "He is changing," Jane stated with an irritated tone.

\- "I don't care! See, be friend with him if you want, but I won't be nice just because he has a crush on you and is nice just for you."

\- "I...he...no, he doesn't have a crush on me!"

\- "Then, you are the blindest person ever! I'm glad he is changing, but when you tell him you're not interested, do you think he will still be nice with me!?"

Jane found nothing to answer. First, because she didn't know why Max was yelling at her, and second, because she thought she was clear with Troy. Maybe she was right, Troy was nice just to flirt with her, but, he had no chance with her, even if he didn't know. Maybe she should stop everything while it was time. Or maybe Max was paranoïd, and Troy didn't have a crush on her.

At the end of the class, Jane didn't change. She joined Mike who proposed her to walk with her to the store.

\- "Who is your celebrity crush?" the boy asked.

\- "Lady Di," Jane answered without hesitation.

\- "Oh, nice one!"

\- "You?"

\- "Michel Pfieffer."

\- "Hmm, Scarface, good choice."

The two friends kept walking in silence. Jane was still disturbed by Max's behavior earlier, and couldn't think it was because she understood she was lesbian and that she didn't like it. Like, she was homophobic and was totally against it.

\- "Hey, you're okay?" Mike frowned with a concerned tone.

\- "What? Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry...Do you...do you think Max and the others, would have a problem with me?" Jane asked with a small voice.

\- "A problem with you? About what?"

\- "Come on Mike, try to follow a bit."

\- "Oh ! About...this. Um, I don't think so, why?"

\- "Dunno, just wondering," Jane told, fidgeting.

\- "Hey, someone told you something?" Mike asked.

\- "No, no, Max was angry in sport, I thought it was because of it..."

\- "Don't worry. Max can have a bad temper, but she is probably one of the most tolerant persons I know," the young boy reassured.

\- "Yeah...if you say so..."


	23. The kiss

Max was feeling bad for her behavior toward Jane the day before. She didn't know why she was so angry at her and Troy talking, she already knew they were friends but yesterday it was too much. The hormones again, probably. But today, she was going to apologize, Jane didn't deserve to be victim of her stupid crush. She arrived in the changing room and noticed that Jane was already here by seeing her jacket and khaki backpack. She quickly changed and went directly to the field without waiting for Bev. Jane was pacing with her headphone but with worried eyes. The redhead approached, but the other girl hadn't noticed her. She tapped her shoulder which made her start.

\- "Oh, sorry, I didn't want to scare you," Max pouted.

\- "It's fine, don't worry," Jane said.

\- "I, I'm sorry too for...yesterday, I don't know why I was so angry, sorry..."

\- "Okay, um...thank you."

\- "You're stressing for...your personal thing?"

\- "Oh, yeah, it's tomorrow and...it's like the time is too slow and too fast at the same time," Jane sighed.

\- "Wow, you're really fearing it," Max stated.

Jane nodded and looked down. She was feeling the tears coming but didn't want to cry in front of her.

\- "Your sister didn't have problem with Neil?" the redhead asked, wanting to change the subject.

\- "No," Jane sniffed, quickly wiping a tear. "She saw him while she was buying food, but he didn't say anything."

\- "Cool, he can go too far sometimes, I wanted to be sure."

\- "Yeah, I don't want to be rude, but he should be the one to worry."

\- "You're not rude, I thought exactly the same thing during their quarrel," Max chuckled.

Jane giggled which warmed Max's heart. The other girls arrived and the training began. Even if Max managed to change Jane's mind, the girl couldn't stop thinking of the next day. It was felt on her way to play, she was missing all the passes, all the shoots, she was not listening to the instructions the coach was giving, and she was a bit flabby. Max and Beverly tried everything to cheer her up but in vain, Jane was still preoccupied. The coach was really mad and asked Jane to stay a bit after the training. All the girls left the field to change, all wondering what was wrong with Jane.

\- "You don't come?" Beverly asked, ready to go.

\- "I, I'm gonna wait for her, if you don't mind," Max answered.

\- "Okay, I see you on Monday."

Max nodded and waited, her bag on her back, ready to go. She wanted to see Jane before leaving, it was stronger than her, she wanted to spend time with her, and she wanted to talk to her about those weird sensations toward her.

Jane entered the changing room with an angry face and began to change quickly.

\- "You okay? What happened?" Max frowned.

\- "I'm a burden for the team, my personal problems shouldn't be everyone's problems and more shit like this!" Jane angrily explained.

\- "What!? Is it a joke!? Just because you were not in the mood today!?"

\- "Exactly! This woman hates me since the beginning anyway! And now I'm gonna be late!"

\- "Hey (grabbs her shoulders) calm down. How do you know she hates you?"

\- "I know when someone hates me, I can see it on their face."

\- "Really? It's cool, me I know they hate me because...everybody does."

\- "I don't hate you," said Jane said.

\- "Yeah, you are one of the rare people who tolerate me. But I'm not stupid, I can be rude, I'm loud, and when I have to say something, I just say it. Not everybody likes it," Max stated.

\- "I do. At least you're not hypocritical, I like it. Not like this bitch!"

Jane liked her. That was all she heard. Her heart was going to explode, in a pulsion, she gently put her hands on Jane's cheeks and placed her lips on the other girl's. The butterflies in her stomach were in a hurricane. Jane's lips were soft, and she had the feeling that Jane was kissing back. The door of the changing room opening brutally surprised the two girls. In the panic, Max pushed Jane who hit the wall behind her, and put her hands on her mouth like if she just did something bad.

Jane was breathing heavily with her nose. She wasn't expecting this from Max and would have enjoyed it if the coach hadn't arose in the room without warning. She knew she was in trouble by the way she was looking at her.

\- "You, you wait for me in the boys' room," the woman angrily ordered.

Jane didn't wait a second and clumsily grabbed her stuff before running outside. Max was still turning her back to the door and didn't know what her coach was going to tell her. The woman approached and placed an hand on the young girl's shoulder.

\- "I won't tell anyone, she shouldn't have done this, I knew something was wrong with her."

Max stayed dazed. She found nothing to answer, still shocked by what she just did. She left the room, still thinking of this kiss, of the bubbling feelings, the soft lips, confirming her feelings for Jane.


	24. The worst day

Jane was in the car with her sister. She was living one of the worst days of her life and what happened the day before was not helping. She was still not understanding this change of mood from Max.

\- "You didn't sleep because of today or because of yesterday?" Constance asked.

\- "Both," Jane answered.

\- "You want to—"

\- "No."

Constance pouted. She knew her sister, she would be in a bad mood anyway, no matter what happened the day before.

\- "We will stay just a few hours."

\- "I know," Jane said with irritation.

\- "It's the only way for her to go outside."

\- "I know," the young girl continued, clenching her jaw.

\- "It's good for her."

\- "I KNOW !" Jane yelled, tensing her hands and her face becoming red of anger. "You don't think I don't know why we are doing this for years now!? You think I'm stupid!? You never thought I was just done to do this for nothing!? And don't tell me it's not for nothing because IT IS!"

Constance brutally turned the steering wheel and braked next to the road, propulsing her little sister forward, held by her seatbelt which cut her breathing. The blonde teen put off the belt and turned to her sister.

\- "Look, I thought you were like this because you were disturbed about having feelings for another girl after two years...No! You shut up and you listen to me! You've been awful for days because you don't want to spend a few hours with our mother, the person who raised you, educated you, and loved you!" Constance angrily told. "And I'm sure she still loves you."

\- "She doesn't know who I am! And she didn't educate me, she let me between Martin's hands! This asshole!"

\- "It doesn't mean she didn't love you! She had been abused and manipulated by this man, just like you! You can understand this better than anyone!"

\- "She is my mother, she is supposed to protect me not to hurt me!" Jane stated with wrath. "I'm weak because she is weak! I should have been with you and dad instead of her and Martin...I don't understand why I should help her whereas she never helped me..." Jane confesse, calmer but with tears falling.

\- "Because you love her."

\- "OF COURSE I LOVE HER! She is my mom..."

\- "Okay, (Constance cups head her and wips her tears with her thumbs) you are angry and sad, I can understand. We have two more hours, you should try to sleep," Constance softly said.

Jane nodded. They put back their seat belts and went back to the road. Constance was right, Jane loved her mother, and she wasn't this bad with her, she just made a mistake when she married Mr.Brenner, but she always showed her support and love like any mothers. She was not mad at her mother, it wasn't her fault, but she was mad at herself for not handling the situation. Jane managed to fall asleep for the last hours of their travel, before arriving in front of the clinic. They entered the building and the decoration inside was a mix between an hotel and an hospital.

\- "We are here for Terry Ives," Constance said.

\- "Yes, you are her daughters," the nurse smiled. "Follow me."

The two girls walked in the corridor, behind the man showing them the way. He explained them that she was excited everytime they were telling her she had a visit today.

\- "How many times did you tell her we were coming?" Jane asked with a bitter tone.

\- "Two or three times."

\- "And she forgot everytime?"

\- "You know—"

\- "Yeah, I know."

Constance gave her a tap to tell her to stop. Jane raised her hands to apologize. She wanted to make an effort but some things were stronger than her. When they entered the room, they saw their mother in her clothes and holding her bag, waiting, with other medical staff next to her. The man knocked at the open door, getting everyone's attention.

\- "Hi Ms. Ives, how are you today?" the nurse smiled, guided them.

\- "I'm fine, I have guests today," the woman answered.

\- "I know, they are just here."

Constance and Jane shyly entered the room with a small smile. The mother stood and held out her hand in their direction to greet them.

\- "Hi, um...said the mother with a frown like if she was thinking. Um..."

\- "Constance?"

\- "Yes! They just told me, it's stupid, chuckled Terry. (Turns to Jane and shakes her hand) And you?"

\- "Jane," the young girl gulped with difficulties.

\- "Jane, welcome."

Once they all saluted each other, Terry followed her two daughters to their car. Three nurses were following them, just in case something would happen. They walked in the town nearabout before finishing at McDonalds, Jane's favorite fast food. They sat at a table with their burgers, the two sisters facing their mother.

\- "So, how is life?" Constance asked.

\- "It's okay, I went on a cruise, we sailed in the Caribbean during an entire week, it was beautiful!" the mother answered with a smile.

Jane frowned and watched her sister with an interrogative look.

\- "It's a trip we made when I was five," the blonde girl murmured. "Who was with you?"

\- "Oh, I don't remember the names, I met a lot of people."

\- "It's cool," Constance sadly smiled.

They spent majority of the meal in silence. Constance tried many times to begin a conversation, but Terry wasn't always receptive and it was desperating the young woman.

\- "Do you know who we are?" Jane asked.

\- "Constance (points at the blonde head) and Jane (points at the young girl), right?"

\- "Yes, it's us," Constance told.

\- "Who are we for you?" Jane insisted. "Terry, who are we for you ?"

\- "Jane and Constance."

\- "But what kind of relation do we have? What do we represent for you?"

\- "Friends. You are my friends," the woman frowned like if it was obvious.

\- "Friends? Just friends?"

\- "Yes, we are friends, why do you ask this?"

\- "For nothing..."

Jane prefered looking away. She felt her heart tensing and tears coming in her eyes. She was feeling sick and was unable to talk to her more, she knew it was useless.

\- "Why do you look sad?" her mother asked.

\- "'Cause I am," Jane sniffed with some tears falling.

\- "Aw, why?"

\- "I, I miss my mom."

\- "Where is she?"

\- "She is...she left..."

\- "She will come back," the woman assured.

\- "No, she won't," Jane affirmed, nibbling her thumb to hold her tears.

\- "She is dead?"

\- "I would have preferred..."

After this conversation, Jane stopped talking. She just waited for this to end. Her sister kept talking with her, and she was glad she did because their mother seemed happy to talk to someone who wasn't a doctor or a nurse.

They said goodbye to her, Jane quickly left while Constance was finishing some papers and other things. When the big sister walked to her car, she found her little sister taking support on it with her hands, looking down to cry.

\- "She, she will never know who we are...we are just her friends...(sniffs) I, I miss her, I miss her so much, and I love her but I can't tell her because she doesn't know who I am! (sniffs) My own mother doesn't know who I am! This is not fair! I won't, I won't hear her again telling me she loves me, (cries) I want my mom to hug me and to tell me that everything will be okay, (sniffs) I need her...I miss her so much..." Jane said with a mix of sadness and anger.

Jane's throat became tighter, not allowing any more words to go out. Constance hugged her from behind with some tears falling.

\- "She spent a good day, she was really happy to see us, you should focus on that," Constance told with emotion in her voice.

\- "But she won't remember, it was useless," Jane cried.

\- "I know..."

Constance kissed her sister's head before telling her to go in the car. They went back to Hawkins, Jane's worst day was now over.


	25. Tension

When Jane entered the school, it was like if everybody knew what happened on Saturday. She was feeling the looks on her and hearing the murmurs. But she didn't know how everyone could know, her coach told her she wouldn't tell anyone to not have a bad reputation. She was just paranoïd. She shook her head and walked to her locker. She was going to her first class when she saw Troy to his locker, and decided to salute him.

\- "Hey Troy," the girl greeted.

The young boy didn't answer. He kept taking his books with an angry face.

\- "Troy? You good? What's wrong?"

This time, he slammed his locker and turned to her with killing eyes. Jane began to worry of what was going to happen.

\- "You are a dyke!?" the boy angrily murmured, getting closer to her.

\- "What?...(looks around) How...how..."

\- "How do I know!? My step-mother saw you kissing another girl! I understand better why you're friend with the Queer now!"

\- "The coach is your step-mother," Jane stated in a shocked sigh.

\- "Yes, she told me to stay far from you because of your damn disease!"

\- "Disease..."

\- "Yeah, stay away from me!"

\- "Wait! (grabbs his arm) Don't tell anyone, please," Jane begged.

\- "Who do you think I am!? I won't tell anyone that I was trying to seduce a dyke!"

He brutally freed himself and left Jane dazed in the hall. She wanted to cry and scream at the same time but did nothing. She went to History class like if nothing happened. She really hoped Troy would stay quiet about this story, but she was fearing English class now, he was her only friend for this period. She went in the class, her headphone on her ears, without looking at the other students, going directly to her seat at the back of the class, next to the window.

Max watched her walking while her friends were calling her, but she ignored them. She was so mad at herself now, she ruined everything with Jane and embarrassed her because of her stupid hormones. She didn't know how she was going to repair this, but she had to do it fast, everyone was going to suspect something between the two girls.

\- "What's wrong with her?" Mike frowned, looking at Jane watching outside and nibbling her thumb.

\- "She seems stressed," Beverly stated. "She is shaking."

\- "She had a personal thing this weekend which was stressing her a lot, it's probably this," Max intervened, hoping it was the only thing.

The others nodded without asking more. The class began, and it was as usual : boring. The bell ringing woke up the entire class who needed a minute to know where they were. Jane left the class as fast as possible, not wanting to talk to the others, especially Max. Now she had English, and she didn't know if Troy would let her sitting next to him. She approached him slowly, but the boy was ignoring her.

\- "You want me to sit somewhere else?" Jane shyly asked.

\- "I don't care," Troy mumbled with a shrug.

Jane hesitated but sat next to him, keeping a safe distance with him. The rest of the class spent in a cold and uncomfortable silence between the two teens and Jane knew it was just the beginning.

Max spent the day looking for Jane, but the girl was avoiding them. She didn't eat at the cafeteria and, when she had class with them, she was walking away before everyone. But now, she had sport with her, and she couldn't run away from her again. She asked Will to go without her while she was talking to Jane. She grabbed the other girl's arm to get her attention and noticed she wasn't wearing the leather bracelet she bought her.

\- "Can you stop running!?" the redhead angrily told. "I tried to talk to you all day!"

\- "Oh yeah!? You wanna talk now!? You had no rights to do this! You hear me!? You can't kiss someone without asking! What's the next step, you're going to rape me!?"

\- "What the hell, no!"

\- "We are not in a stupid movie! There is no path with rose petals or a stupid music at every kiss or whatever! You didn't care of what I could feel!" Jane stated with wrath.

\- "That's not true ! I just thought—"

\- "You just thought what!? That everyone wants to be kissed by you!? That's what you thought!?"

\- "No. Nevermind, it was a mistake, you're such a cunt, I can't believe I wanted to kiss you!" Max got worked up.

The two stared angrily at each other before going to the changing room. They changed at the extrem opposite and went on the field without looking at each other. Max was standing next to Will with her arms crossed.

\- "Is everything okay with Jane?" the young boy asked with a concerned tone.

\- "No, she is a dick."

Will didn't insist. He wasn't understanding how two friends could hate each other the next week with no related reason.

All the teens were all distributed in their teams, Will with Max and Jane in the other team. It was Max's turn at the bat, and Jane was the thrower. The redhead wasn't surprised to receive fast and crooked balls she couldn't hit. Max couldn't believe her, so it was how Jane would be now? She couldn't accept that and approached her with her bat on her shoulder.

\- "So now you're gonna be a bully!?" Max provoked.

Jane dropped the ball on the floor and quickly walked to Max, her face close to hers.

\- "You have no idea what a bully can do," Jane told gritting her teeth and in a low voice.

Max had a weird shiver. Did she just threaten her? No, it didn't sound like that. She seemed more...scared. Jane was scared, not mad, and Max felt stupid for not understanding it before.

\- "By the way, do you know who is Troy's step-mother?" Jane rhetorically asked before going back to her base.

Troy knew. Max thought Jane was reacting like that because she wasn't gay and was maybe a bit against this but no. She was feeling more guilty now, she had no idea that Jane was actually lesbian and probably had problems with this before.


	26. Last training

The atmosphere between the party and Jane for the rest of the week didn't become warmer. She kept avoiding them and was ignoring their questions to her. Now it was Saturday, and the two redheads were arriving at their basket-ball training. Max was a bit disappointed to not see Jane's stuff in the changing room while Beverly was surprised.

\- "She is probably late," Bev told.

\- "Yeah, probably..."

They changed and went on the field, waiting for everyone. After a moment, the coach began her speech while Jane was still not here.

\- "Wait, Jane is late," Beverly intervened.

\- "No," the coach answered. "I asked her to not come back."

The girls all gasped of surprise while Max was feeling worse than before. It was all her fault.

\- "Why? Because she is not very good?" Jenifer asked.

\- "No. Last week I've surprised her...kissing another girl."

\- "I knew it!" Bev stated with a smile.

\- "You knew what?" Clara frowned.

\- "That Jane was lesbian," the redhead answered like if it was obvious.

\- "Jane is a dyke!?" Jenifer said with a disgust face.

\- "I prefer saying lesbian, but I guess it works too. Don't tell me no one noticed? (all shake their heads to say no) When you showed us your new bra, she didn't become red because she is prude."

\- "Oh my god! That's disguting, she watched us changing! She was probably enjoying it whereas we didn't know!" Jenifer told with terror in her voice.

\- "Oh come on! She always arrived first, and she kinda ran to be the first out! She is not like that!"

\- "And with Clara!? She watched her boobs!"

\- "I asked her to do it..." Clara intervened.

\- "And you don't care that she could have enjoyed it!?"

\- "No, she didn't want to, I...forced her a bit."

\- "You didn't force her! And by respect for you, she shouldn't have to!"

\- "I was going to insist anyway!"

\- "Yeah, she just wanted to get rid of it," Beverly added. "And watching is not that bad, I mean, none of you watch the boys when they are shirtless?"

\- "But it's normal, and the boys want to be watched, we, we never wanted her to watch us!" Jenifer continued.

\- "So you agree with the coach!?"

\- "Of course!"

\- "How can you agree with discrimination!?"

\- "You don't know what she...does when she watches us, maybe she...touches herself on us in underwears!"

\- "She does what she wants! You spent your middle school touching yourself on Alban's pictures!"

\- "God Bev! Are you gay or what!?"

\- "No, I'm not, but even if I was, it shouldn't be a problem! Jane is my friend, and I refuse to let people bother her for being in love with a girl!" Beverly got angry.

The coach whistled to stop the conversation while all the girls were covering their ears.

\- "Jane is gone, that's all, now go running!" the woman ordered.

The girls obeyed, keeping debating.

\- "Do you agree with that?" Beverly asked while running.

\- "Of course not!" Max answered.

\- "Why didn't you defend her?"

\- "You were doing it right, you didn't need my help."

\- "If Jenifer decides to bother Jane at school, are you going to defend her?"

\- "What!? Jenifer won't, she is not like that."

\- "I thought she was not homophobic, but I was wrong."

\- "I hope I'm not..."

Beverly and Max kept running without talking about it. In fact, they didn't talk at all during the training, Beverly too pissed and Max too lost. It was the end of the last exercise, and the girls went to the changing room, except Max who wanted to talk to the coach.

\- "I thought you weren't supposed to tell anyone," Max stated with disappointment.

\- "They have the right to know what kind of person is Jane. What she did to you is not fair, not normal and disgusting, but don't worry, nobody knows it was you the other girl."

\- "Not even Troy?"

\- "No, I just said a girl. Now leave," the coach ordered.

Max angrily walked to the changing room, shaking her head in disbelief. Jane did nothing wrong, but the coach and the girls were thinking the contrary, now all the school was going to know. Beverly was still there, waiting for her friend.

\- "Don't wait for me next week, I won't come back," Max told, changing her tee-shirt.

\- "Good, I was going to say the same thing," Beverly answered.

\- "Great."

\- "Great. I can't believe the girls right now!"

\- "They are all hating Jane?"

\- "I hope not, but it's not them who scare me the most..."

\- "The cheerleaders and the football players," Max stated.

\- "Yep, I'm worried, they are not very...tender," Bev said.

Max nodded. She was fearing the next week. Jenifer was the kind of person to share those type of gossip and wouldn't miss the opportunity to have all the lights on her. Jane was going to hate her more now.


	27. Dyke

Lucas ran after Mike in the hall. He was very happy because the day before he went on a date with Gabrielle and couldn't wait to tell his friend. He explained him that they went to the movie theater at the mall before going to the restaurant in town, and before she left—

\- "Dude!" Lucas interrupted himself, giving a tap to Mike and showing the locker at his right.

Mike turned his head and wide opened his eyes. The locker was tagged with words like « dyke », « slut », « disease », « Nature's error », « go away », and threats of death.

\- "It's Jane's locker!" Mike stated. "She can't see that!"

The two boys ran to it and tried to erase it with their hands.

\- "We need water!" Lucas told.

\- "What are you doing?" a voice asked behind them.

They both started, turned, and tried to hide the locker by raising their arms in front of it, trying to act normally.

\- "We are just...being cool," Lucas answered.

\- "Then be cool on another locker, it's mine, get off it, I'm not really in the mood," Jane grumbled.

\- "Why? You don't need anything from your locker," Mike intervened, feeling his arms becoming groggy.

\- "My History book is inside!"

\- "Pff, who needs a book in History," Lucas told.

\- "You are ten years old or what!? Move!"

Jane grabbed them and pushed them away from her locker. When she saw what was written on, her heart stopped. She was living, again and again, the same thing that ruined all her schoolings. All her memories were jostling in her head. She was sad and angry, but more particularly scared. She knew this too well, she thought she had lived the worst, but she was always thinking that people could always do worse. She thought she could finish her year with no problems but apparently not! Her eyes were travelling between all the words she had heard too much and knew more than good.

Lucas and Mike looked at each other with the same sad eyes. They noticed her body shaking and the tears coming in her eyes. Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder.

\- "Jane, are you okay?" the boy softly asked.

The girl detached with difficulties her eyes from her locker and turned her head in his direction, coming back to Earth. She gulped, opened her locker, took her books, and went to class without making a comment. This time, the murmurs and the looks were for her. She put her hood and her headphone to hide in her own world, like she used to do. On her way, she met Max's eyes which seemed sad. Jane had a lot of things to tell her, but not here, she was the bad person in this story.

Max watched her friend walking away from her, hiding under her hood like if she had leprosy. She would have loved to do something but what? She was lost. She joined Mike who was in front of Jane's locker. She discovered the inscriptions on it and felt her heart tensing more.

\- "It's awful," Mike told.

\- "I hope you are talking about (points at the locker) this."

\- "Of course, I already knew she was lesbian."

\- "Really? She told you?"

\- "Um, yeah, at our date, I was acting stupid so she told me this to...calm me," Mike explained, scratching the back of his head. "You should have seen her eyes, it was so hard for her to tell me this, she was so scared..."

\- "Oh no..." Max sighed.

\- "Found it!" Lucas told, holding a bucket of water in his left hand and a remover and dishcloths in his other hand.

\- "Cool, let's wash it," Mike said.

Max felt a warm sensation in her heart, like a relief. Jane wasn't alone in this, she could count on Mike and Lucas, ready to wash her locker for her. And Beverly, who stand up against her own friends for her. She grabbed a dishcloth and helped them, thinking it was the thing to do, supporting her.

\- "You knew?" Lucas asked, scrubbing the word « dyke ».

\- "No, not since last Saturday. And you?" Max answered.

\- "I had the hypothesis. She became weird when she saw Gabrielle last time, and she whispered a « wow » meaning everything. It was cute, at least she finds my girlfriend pretty," the young boy smiled.

\- "Yeah...wait, girlfriend ?" the redhead frowned.

\- "Yep, since this week-end."

\- "And she is consenting?"

\- "Fuck off Max," Lucas chuckled.

The group giggled while they were washing. When they finished, Lucas brought back the cleaning products to the maintenance man and went to their first class with his friends. They entered the room and saw everyone looking at Jane, murmuring and laughing. They sat at their chairs, not believing them. Beverly, Dustin, and Will arrived five minutes before the ring and sat with their friends. Will was divided with his feelings about this, he was glad Jane was lesbian, he was feeling less lonely, but he didn't want it to happen like that, he didn't want her to suffer.

\- "You know?" Beverly asked.

They all nodded.

\- "Why does everybody know? What happened?" Mike told.

\- "It's our coach. She saw her kissing a girl, and she told the team, who probably told everyone," Bev explained.

\- "It could be Troy too," Max intervened.

\- "Troy? Why Troy?" Dustin frowned.

\- "The coach is his stepmother."

\- "Really!?" Beverly got surprised.

\- "This son of a bitch!" Dustin grumbled, hitting the table with his fist.

The brutal sound caught everyone's attention. Dustin didn't fade and looked at them with eyes meaning « what do you want !? ».

\- "Hey, losers!" Alban called from the back of the class. "You're not tired of collecting all the garbages you find !? Frog face, Carbon, Toothless, Queer, Incest, Freckles, and now Dyke!? What a beautiful group of friends!"

The class laughed out loud while Beverly stood to show him her punch a bit closer. Sadly, Lucas and Dustin stopped her in her way and forced her to sit.

\- "Ouh ouh, I'm so scared !" the young blonde boy quipped. "(turns to Jane) Hey, pussy eater, you're not horny with all those girls around you? (stands and walks to her) You're not wet? (stops at less than one centimeter of the girl who was looking down) The crazy Sister wasn't that crazy in fact, huh? She saw clearly in your eyes what you are. Did you try to get in her bed? Did you touch her? Maybe, your mother showed you too much affection..."

Jane saw red. If there was one subject to avoid, it was her mother. All her fear disappeared, replaced by anger. She quickly stood, grabbed his hair, and hit her desk with his face, multiple times. All the class gasped in terror while the blonde boy was screaming and begging her to stop.

\- "What's happening in here!?" Mr. Smith asked, finally showing up. "Miss Brown, let Mr. Johns going."

Jane gulped with difficulties and opened her hand. Alban lost his balance and fell on his butt, his face covered of blood.

\- "I'm bleeding!" the young boy panicked. "She broke my nose! THIS BITCH FUCKING BROKE MY NOSE!"

\- "You got what you were looking for!" Mike angrily stated.

\- "ENOUGH!" the teacher ordered. "Miss Brown, go to the principal. Now."

The girl took her stuff and left the room with no hesitation, a bit relieved to not have all those eyes on her anymore.

\- "Mr.J ohns, go to the nurse and then the headmaster. Mr. Ramirez, you bring him."

Pablo took Alban by his arm and forced him to follow him, leaving some bloody drops on his way.

\- "You, (points at Will) what happened?" Mr. Smith asked.

\- "Um...Alban mocked Jane about her...sexuality, and Jane answered the best she could..."

\- "Does everybody agree with that?"

\- "Well," a guy said from the football team, "she was provoking him too!"

\- "Bullshit!" Mike angrily told. "She was trying to hide in her hood because all of you were mocking her! What the fuck is wrong with all of you!?"

\- "Mr. Wheeler."

\- "Yeah, sorry for my language but they want to make you believe that Jane is the bad person in this story whereas she is clearly not! People tagged awful words on her locker, and you really thought she provoked anyone after that!?"

\- "I'm not here to believe anything. For now, there is nothing we can do, so I'm asking you to stop thinking about it and to focus on the class. So, today..."

Mr. Smith began his class like if nothing happened. Mike looked at him with disbelieving eyes. This guy didn't care! Mike was sure he was thinking it was Jane's fault.

During the changeover, Troy had to bring something for the headmaster's secretary and saw Jane, sitting on a chair in front of his office. He was waiting for the woman to give him what he was looking for, giving some quick looks behind him, watching his friend.

\- "You went hard with Alban. His nose is broken," Troy told from the secretary's desk.

\- "Good," Jane answered.

\- "(turns to Jane) You broke the nose of one of our best players, and you're happy!?"

\- "He deserved it."

\- "(grabbs what he was looking for, walks to her, and bends to face her) Just because you chose to be like that doesn't give you the right to hit people. It's all your choice!"

Troy was going to leave, but Jane grabbed his arm. She slowly stood with an angry face which worried the young boy.

\- "Do you really think someone choose to be treated like that? For now, it's just some words on the locker and some murmurs, but what Alban did just now, it's the next step, they will make « jokes » about me and my weird lifestyle, people will laugh because they think it's normal to laugh at me and will begin to make « jokes » too, not caring of how I take it and then...it will get worse and worse," Jane stated with tears in her eyes.

\- "You could have, at least, told me," Troy replied a bit angry.

\- "Told you?" the girl scoffed. "I hope you're kidding! You use words like « fag » and « queer » all day long, and you wonder why I didn't tell you!? I really hoped no one would discover this about me, I...I was supposed to do my last year with the only project to be graduated, that's all!"

\- "You're not really good to hide it, you know that?" Troy rhetorically asked.

\- "What? You knew it?"

\- "I wasn't sure, but you were looking at her the way I wanted you to look at me, that's why I didn't invite you for a date or something like that, I knew it was useless."

\- "Why are you mad then!?"

\- "Because everyone was thinking I was going to date you, and I let them thinking I had a chance! And now I'm the guy who was flirting with a dyke!"

\- "But it's not my problem, Troy! You can't be mad at me because of YOUR mistake!"

\- "Yeah but I began to think that maybe if I tried..."

\- "What!? You could cure me!? I could totally fall in love with a boy!? Become normal!? That's what you thought!?"

The bell rang, but the two teens kept staring at each other with dark eyes.

\- "Miss Brown, don't break all our football players," the headmaster intervened with a calm tone, talking with the secretary.

Troy brutally freed himself and went to class, letting Jane in front of the headmaster's office waiting for her sister to arrive.

The party chose the break of the morning to see Jane. The girl was still in front of the headmaster's office, laying down on the chairs with her headphone, while Alban was a bit farther with bandages on his nose, his eyes closed and listening to music too. They slowly approached, Max staying behind. When she noticed them, she straightened and sat to face them, taking off her headphone.

\- "Mozart?" Beverly asked with a joking tone.

\- "Almost, Sex Pistols," Jane answered with a sad tone.

The group didn't find anything to say to cheer her up. Nothing could make her happy for now, they could see it. Mike sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to bring her in a side hug. The girl looked away, feeling the tears coming.

\- "You're waiting for your sister?" Lucas asked.

\- "Yeah...she works all the morning, she waits for a colleague to replace her."

\- "You will miss an entire day of school!?"

\- "I hope not, I will have to catch up everything!"

\- "We can help you, you know," Dustin told.

\- "Yeah, yeah..." Jane sighed.

The headmaster opened his door and watched with insistance the group of teens.

\- "You know you are not allowed to be here, except if you want a detention."

\- "We are leaving," Beverly told.

\- "That's what I thought," the headmaster answered, going back in his office.

They all watched Jane with a sorry pout before going to their next class. Max stayed a bit, leaned on the storage locker next to the chairs, like if she was hiding, and watched Jane with sad eyes.

\- "I'm sorry..." Max whispered.

\- "I don't care," Jane quickly answered with a sharp tone.

Jane put back her headphone and lied again on the chairs, ignoring Max's presence. The redhead's heart broke at her words, she was desperate to find a way to be forgiven, but Jane seemed too hurt for now. She didn't insist and went to her next class, her thoughts focused on Jane.

Before the lunch time, Constance finally arrived. She took her sister in her arms and kissed her forehead.

\- "Why do you kiss me?" frowned Jane frowned.

\- "Because you look sad, and I don't know if I'll still love you after, I just anticipate," the sister joked.

The two girls entered the office where Alban and his parents were already waiting.

\- "What's that!?" Alban asked with a disgust tone while looking at Constance.

\- "Your worst nightmare," the blonde teen answered with her deep voice.

The headmaster invited everyone to sit in front of him, Constance and Jane on his right, and Alban and his parents on his left.

\- "Jane and Alban had been involved in a fight," the headmaster began.

\- "What!? She attacked me!" Alban got angry.

\- "You insulted me!" Jane replied with the same fury.

\- "It doesn't justify!"

\- "No but it explains!"

\- "Enough!" the headmaster intervened.

The two teens shuted up but without breaking the eyes contact.

\- "Mr. Watchby," Alban's father intervened, "I think if the classes were not mixed with people with a lower social status, problems like this would never happen."

\- "I'm sorry, do you have a problem with our social status!?" Constance angrily frowned.

\- "It's better to not mix apples and oranges."

\- "Since when!?"

\- "We wouldn't be here."

\- "Yeah, we wouldn't be here if you weren't endorsing his behavior toward people who are different of him! Because, I'm sorry, but we are not all rich with the chance to be gone at college and to find jobs just by snapping their fingers!"

\- "Do you really think she is right in this story!?"

\- "No! I've never said she should have hit her desk with his head, but it was apparently the only way for him to stop!"

\- "I was avenging Troy!" Alban angrily stated.

\- "Troy doesn't need to get a revenge!" Jane answered. "He is old enough to come to me to talk! (stands) And don't talk about my mom!"

\- "(stands) I fuck your mother!"

The two teens began a debacle of insults while Constance and the parents were trying to hold their kids, yelling at each other too. The headmaster hit his table with the palm of his hand to ask for silence. The adults stopped arguing and forced the kids to sit again.

\- "(turns to Constance) He talked about mom," Jane stated in a murmur.

\- "I heard, calm down now," Constance calmly ordered.

\- "Mr. Johns, you will do an entire day of detention," Mr.Watchby began.

\- "What!? For what!?" Alban got angry.

\- "Provocation, harassment, humiliation, and homophobia."

\- "It's going too far!"

\- "I hope it's a joke," his father intervened.

\- "No, it's not. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Miss Brown and her sister, privately."

The parents and the kid stood and killed the headmaster with their eyes.

\- "It's a shame!" the father dramatically said, pointing his finger to him like a threaten.

They left the room with exaggerated sighs before slamming the door. Jane turned to her sister with a relieved smile, but it faded when she saw her angry face. She was going to have her ass kicked.

\- "Two days of suspension, from tomorrow."

\- "What!?" Jane told with an upset tone.

Constance tapped her sister and gave her a death glare, wanting her to stop. Jane clenched her jaw before looking down.

\- "Are you going to write it in my report?" Jane asked, already knowing the answer.

\- "Yes. It's the second time you finish in my office in less than one week, and I heard about your fight with other teens at the skatepark. It's why I want you to see the school's psychologist. (Jane leans on her chair, exasperated) It's not an advice, it's an order, am I clear?" the headmaster firmly said.

\- "Yes," Jane mumbled.

\- "Good. You can go back in class now."

Jane stood and left the office, followed by her sister who had her hand on her little sister's shoulder. Once outside, Constance stopped in front of Jane. The girl's heart began to race, knowing what was going after.

\- "What were you thinking!?" the teen asked with anger. "What's your goal!? Going to jail!? It's an assault! His parents can claim a file for this! And you know what's that means!? No police academy for you! This kind of behavior could cost you your futur! Do you hear me!? Now you really need to calm down before it's definitively over for you! What you did doesn't make you smarter than the bully! It's as stupid as them and I know you're not! Be smart! Never hit the first, that's what I taugh you! You will go to this psychologist and clear your god damn head! And you will use those two days at home to think about all of this! Is it clear!?"

Jane gulped with difficulties and nodded. She knew her sister was right, she was rarely angry after her, only for the good reasons. Jane had been angry for days now because of the stress, and she clearly needed some time to figure it out.

\- "Good. I'll talk to his parents and apologize for you, I don't want you to have more problems," Constance said with a calmer tone.

\- "Do you still love me?" Jane shyly asked.

\- "Of course, I can't not loving you. Go to class now, I'll pick you up after school."

\- "Okay...thank you."

Constance took her sister in her arms before going back to her work. Jane watched the clock and ran to her next class. It was sport and the field was a bit far from the headmaster's office. When she arrived, she opened the changing room door so brutally that it got everyone's attention. All the girls were watching her. For a moment, she forgot that everyone knew she was lesbian, but the looks they gave to her brought her back in the hard reality. She froze a moment at the door, not knowing if it was better to change here or somewhere else. And the only free place was next to Max, the girl who ruined everything.

\- "Don't get wet Jane, it would be disgusting," a girl mocked.

The joke provoked the hilarity of the entire room, except Max who felt sorry for her. Some girls hid their bodies from Jane while others were making worse jokes. One even threw one of her clothes to Jane. The young girl didn't hesitate and decided to change in the toilets.

When Jane joined her class, people kept murmuring while the teacher was talking. She didn't know if they knew she could hear them or if it was on purpose, but she tried to not focus on them and to think about baseball. She wanted to show them she had value by killing everything at baseball, but even this wasn't enough.

\- "God, you are really mad after balls! Is this why you eat pussy!?" a guy mocked with a sharp tone. "Fucking homo."

Jane left the field after this. She went back to the bench under the laughs of her colleagues, wondering if it would stop one day.


	28. Life is unfair

It was 5 am and, as usual, Jane woke up. She got ready, trying to make the least noises possible to not awake her sister. She slowly opened her door and began to walk in the corridor on tip toes when suddenly, the kitchen's lamp lighted.

\- "Where do you think you are going!?" Constance firmly asked.

The young girl turned her head to see her sister sitting at the round table in the middle, the furniture on the left, and the living room on the right.

\- "Um...running?" Jane answered with a tensed smile.

\- "No, I don't think so."

\- "What!? But why!?"

Constance stood and slowly approached her sister.

\- "Because you have two days of suspension, you're not in vacation."

\- "But I—"

\- "But nothing Jane! You've been too far yesterday! I thought I was clear but apparently not. I want you to stay at home the two entire days to think about your behavior!" Constance told.

\- "I don't need two days to think!" Jane got angry.

\- "Then, use your free time to catch up what you missed yesterday and what you're gonna miss those two days. I'm sure you have enough to do to keep you busy this long."

\- "But it's not fair! It wasn't even my fault!"

\- "From the moment you decided to use his head as a hammer, it became your fault!"

\- "He provoked me and talked about mom! I won't allow anyone to talk about mom ! No one can talk about mom! NO ONE! (hits the wall next to her) NO ONE!" Jane yelled.

Jane stopped a moment and just stared at her sister. This anger she had contained for years was exploding more and more with the days, and it was scaring her.

\- "I told you I didn't want to see her again. She is dead for me, her body is alive, but her brain is fucked up, and I need to do my mourning correctly, but everytime we come to her, I'm angry and sad and I hate everyone. Mom is dead, nothing can save her now, not even our visits every month. I'm tired of worrying for someone who doesn't know who I am, who thinks I'm just a friend for a day," Jane firmly explained with tears in her eyes and her throat tightening. "I have enough to deal with me, I don't have the time and the energy to do it, school is becoming hell and the only moment where I feel good is when I run or ride my bike with music in my ears, not hearing all the haters reminding me that I'm gay, like if I already didn't know! I'm eighteen next month, if I wanna run I just run."

\- "Then run in your room, 'cause you're not leaving."

Jane saw red. She wanted to break everything around like if her muscles and her brain needed it. She began to breath heavily with her mouth, her chest going up and down fastly.

\- "I don't recognise you! You are violent and yelling at everyone like if it was all their fault!" Constance angrily stated.

\- "But...IT IS THEIR FAULT! I never asked to be like that, all I want is to have a normal life, but this part of me will always be considered as abnormal, as a disease! I just spent one day with them knowing it and, it was horrible to live! My locker is tagged, the others made jokes when they are not whispering things about me, girls don't want me to change with them because they think I'm watching them! It's always the same thing! No matter what I do, I'll always be in the wrong! "

\- "Then don't make it worse! Be in the wrong without doing nothing wrong! Answer with words not fists!"

\- "THIS IS UNFAIR!" Jane yelled going to her room and slamming her door.

\- "LIFE IS UNFAIR!"

Jane collapsed on her bed and began to cry on her pillow before falling asleep again.

The party met at the cafeteria at lunch, as usual. They were all quiet, lost in their thoughts, and still shocked by the day before.

\- "Do you think she didn't show up because of it?" Mike asked.

\- "It wouldn't be surprising, it probably not the first time she is treated like that," Beverly answered.

\- "You think ?" Dustin told.

\- "Why do you think she didn't tell anyone?" she rhetorically said . "She told Mike only because he was yelling and getting mad, not because she was trusting him, she was frightened, that's what Mike said, she doesn't trust anyone with this and, I'm sorry but I can't blame her for this, you have seen the mess yesterday? Imagine when they will find worse things to do to her. We can't let that happen."

\- "Yeah but what do you want us to do? I mean, we have been bullied all our middle school and high school, and you expect us (shows everyone) to fight the bullies?" Lucas intervened.

\- "I just want to protect my friend, and you should all want it."

\- "But we want! We just...don't know how! Do you?" Mike told.

\- "I...I don't...We could...show her our support!"

\- "Support doesn't protect from words," Will said.

\- "I know, but we have to do something before it's too late! She was really bad yesterday and, if it's not the first time, she probably suffered of this all her schooling and one day, she will be done. One day she will entered this school with a machine gun and shoot everyone that hurt her or shoot herself or both!"

The possibility of Jane doing one of those things iced the atmosphere. None of them thought she could be capable of doing something like this. But none of them thought she could hit Alban's face on a table before yesterday.

\- "You okay Max?" Beverly frowned. "You've been very quiet about this story."

\- "I, I have nothing to say," the redhead answered, looking at her tray.

\- "Is...is Jane's sexuality a problem for you?"

\- "Of course not," Max said with a small voice.

\- "So why do you say anything?"

\- "Are you implying that I'm homophobic now!? Really!?"

\- "I don't know, Neil, Billy, they are not really healthy persons."

\- "I hadn't seen Billy for years now, and I don't care what Neil tells me. Why I would become an asshole just now whereas I had multiple occasions before!?" Max angrily stated.

\- "I don't know, I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you..." Bev apologized.

\- "I know...it's just, I see no solutions for this."

\- "We didn't even try!"

\- "But what do you wanna try!? Lucas is right, we are unable to get rid of our bullies. How are we supposed to do it for someone else!? They are much more, it's a lost war!"

Beverly didn't answer. Max was right, they couldn't do anything, and maybe with time they would stop by themselves. It was what she hoped, they all hoped.

After school, Mike decided to see Jane at her work, but Joyce told him she wasn't working today, so he went directly to her apartment. When he knocked, it was her sister who opened to him.

\- "What do you want?" the blonde head asked.

\- "Um...I, I...(clears his throat) Is Jane here?"

\- "Yes, why?"

\- "Um, she, she didn't come today, so I brought her some of our...works. Of the day," Mike said, feeling embarrassment growing inside him.

\- "She is suspended for two days, that's why she didn't come. And she is punished by me too."

\- "Oh...Can I, can I see her?"

Constance clenched her jaw. She looked behind like if she was watching someone while she was thinking of her answer before looking at the young boy again.

\- "You have one hour," the big sister firmly told.

\- "Thank you," Mike answered with relief.

The young boy slid uncomfortably his body between the door and the wall as Constance didn't open it more. He entered in a small entrance with a coat hanger at his left and three bikes at his right -he recognised Jane's green BMX- a door behind the bikes, another door a bit farther with a Sex Pistols poster on it, a door in the small wall in front of him, a door with a poster he couldn't see from where he was at the left, and finally an opening between this door and the coat hanger, with a natural light coming from it. He made a few steps before bending to watch this room. There were a round table at the middle, kitchen furniture at his left -with pictures of the girls on the fridge- with a French window -making all the light- two pieces of furniture with board games and books on it -not tidied- behind the table, a couch on the right, against the wall of the corridor, in front of a TV with a coffee table between.

Jane was sitting at the table, doing some homework with her headphone, which explained why she didn't hear him enter. She seemed exhausted, and her eyes were puffy, like if she had cried all day long. When she noticed Mike, she quickly removed her headphone and wiped her face.

\- "Hi," the boy softly smiled.

\- "Hi," Jane almost sighed. "I didn't hear you."

\- "It's okay, your sister opened to me."

\- "Yeah, I hoped she did, or it would mean you broke the door," the young girl shyly joked.

\- "Too dangerous, the door would have won," Mike chuckled. "(shows the chair next to her) Can I?"

\- "Oh yeah (moves her notebooks and other school stuff) sure, sorry."

\- "Don't apologize, it's fine," the black-haired boy reassured, sitting next to her.

Constance and Jane exchanged a look. Jane had a small nod, to thank her for letting him enter. The sister answered with the same sign.

\- "I'll go to school, to see how was the day and to tell Robin I'll come tomorrow. When I come back, I want you to be here, you're not—"

\- "—allowed to leave the apartment, I know. And I won't," Jane calmly said. "You can leave."

Constance nodded, kissed Jane's top head, took her coat, and left the apartment.

\- "Is everything okay?" Mike frowned.

\- "Yeah, it's just...she can be hard with me when I fuck up. And she is right," Jane answered with a tired voice.

\- "I don't think you fucked up. Okay, it was surprising and a bit shocking; but Alban deserved it more than anyone!"

\- "No. It wasn't right. You can't settle things by the violence, not if you're the first puncher. If you punch first, you're in the wrong," Jane explained still writing things on her notebook.

\- "Yeah...It was still cool," Mike smiled.

Jane had a small chuckle and shook her head. She didn't think it was cool, she thought it was crazy, and over-reacted. But she was hoping at the same time, that, maybe, they would be scared of her and would leave her alone. It was a small hope, but still a hope.

\- "We missed you today," Mike said, cutting the girl in her thoughts.

\- "Oh yeah?" Jane answered with a doubtful tone.

\- "Of course, you are our friend!"

\- "But for how long?" the girl asked, looking at him.

\- "What?" the young boy frowned.

\- "They all said that at the beginning before everyone convinced them I'm a monster with an awful and disgusting problem or before it became too oppressing for you to hear all the insults they are sending to me! How long are you gonna support this!?"

\- "I, I've already been supporting this from years!"

\- "Exactly, you don't need more. When you will understand that going to their side could stop the bullying to you, you won't hesitate," Jane angrily stated.

\- "Jane! When you told me, I supported you and I still do, how can you think I'll turn my back to you!?" Mike said, feeling hurt.

\- "Many people supported me before changing their minds."

\- "Jane, not everyone is like that. Troy spends his time calling Will names and we're still his friends, defending him when he needs."

\- "Yeah, but after, when you will realise that maybe he can't defend himself and will be bullied by everyone at college and won't tell you because he will feel ashamed, what are you gonna do!?"

\- "Like I always do, love him, help him, support him, because that's what friends do, and I'm sorry you never met real friends befo—"

\- "Whatever," Jane cut.

\- "It's unfair Jane," Mike stated, now upset.

\- "Life is unfair."

Mike didn't insist. He knew that Beverly was right when she said Jane already lived identical situation, and she apparently lived them alone, or, at least, with her sister as only support. He showed her what they've done at school during the day and tried to cheer her up, but the girl was too depressed to even smile.

When Constance went back home, Mike was already gone. Jane was still working on the table without headphone this time.

\- "Hey," Constance softly said.

\- "Hey."

\- "You can run tomorrow if you want, but only if you came back before I leave."

\- "In fact, I think I'm gonna stay here, to take some rest and...I thought that, maybe, we could wake up at 6, to spend some time together? If you want?" Jane shyly proposed.

\- "Yeah, I would love to," the blonde head smiled.

The two girls exchanged a smile. Constance walked behind Jane and wrapped her arms around her for a tight hug. Jane let drop some tears of weariness. The big sister told her she could stop for today and to take some rest. The day had been long.


	29. Papers

Jane's days of suspension were over, allowing the girl to come back to school. Apparently, no one forgot about her. She reached her locker with difficulties, being hit at her shoulders by boys and girls, majority of the Football team or cheerleaders calling her « fag », « fucking homo », « dyke » or « slut ». And all she could answer was...nothing. It would make things worse. She opened her locker, tagged again, and a few small papers fell from it. She looked down, her legs shaking and her breathing accelerating. One of them fell on the written side. « Kill yourself ! » with a drawing of a person shooting their head surrounded by people laughing at them. She picked the papers up and hesitated to watch them. She knew it was all the same, all wishing her to die or worse. Her hand was shaking, but she couldn't look away from those papers. A hand on her shoulder made her start, dropping the papers again. She turned and tried to step back, hitting her locker, with her hands ready to fight.

\- "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you," Beverly told with a soft tone. "Are you okay?"

Jane looked at her with wide opened eyes and her breathing heavy. For one second, she thought she was going to have problems.

\- "Yeah, I'm fine," Jane answered still ready to fight.

Beverly pinched her lips together and nodded. It was obvious she wasn't fine, but nothing she could say would made her feel better. Jane looked down at the papers, discovering the other words on them. All her bad memories were coming back in her head in a mess with her ears buzzing so much that she barely heard Beverly calling.

\- "Jane!" Bev called louder than before.

Jane quickly looked up, but this time she was angry. Not in a big anger like the days before, but a bit mad.

\- "Don't look at the papers," the redhead continued.

\- "I need to pick them up," Jane answered.

\- "No, you don't!"

\- "Yes! I don't want this in front of my locker!" the girl got angry.

\- "Okay, okay, calm down, I'll pick them up."

\- "No! This is my shit! I don't need you to have pity for me! Pity doesn't help!"

\- "I don't have pity, Jane! Just calm down!"

Beverly placed her hands on Jane's arms to calm her and to make her stop moving. Jane looked away with her wet eyes and bit her left fist, hopping on the spot.

\- "Compassion and pity are two different things," Beverly told.

\- "I know, I'm sorry," Jane said, still looking away. "I'm...I'm a bit out of my mind, lately..."

\- "It's okay, I understand," the redhead weakly smiled. "Let me take care of the papers and, we could walk to Biology together?"

\- "I...I don't think it's a good idea. I'll go to class alone."

\- "You sure?"

\- "Yeah, see you."

Beverly wanted to tell more, but Jane was already far, her headphone on her ears. She was feeling useless, she thought she just failed with Jane, she didn't show her enough that she was caring about her. But Jane was too scared to talk to someone, too scared of the consequences, she knew this too well.

The next days, Jane stayed distant from everyone. She was eating at the cafeteria only a few times in the weeks, in class she was sitting far from the party, and she was talking to them only if they were saying the first words.

It had been two weeks now that Jane was victim of her colleagues' mockeries. More papers, more tags, more jokes, more murmurs, even words tagged in the girls' toilets and changing rooms. But what she didn't know, it was that things were going to be worse.


	30. Cafeteria

Jane entered the school, her chin up, trying to keep the little dignity she had. She didn't want to show them she was scared, she didn't want to be a victim, it would make them too happy. She approached her locker, without showing any emotion and ignoring their mocking smiles. When she opened her locker, no papers fell which could be a good or a bad news. Maybe they got bored and stopped or...maybe they found something else. Someone leaning next to her cut her in her thoughts. It was Jenifer with a big smile.

\- "Um...hi," Jane frowned with a shaking voice.

\- "Hey, it's been a long time we hadn't talk," the blonde girl said.

\- "We never really talked," the young girl stated.

\- "Yeah...It's a shame, you're really cute," Jenifer told, biting her bottom lip and twisting a lock of hair.

\- "Uh...thanks."

Jane didn't dare to look at the other girl. Jenifer was a pretty girl, and Jane wasn't insensitive to her charm. She tried to control her breathing, but she was sure she was blushing. Jenifer slowly approached Jane and slid sensually her hand on Jane's torso until her neck to finish in her hair. With her other hand, she grabbed firmly Jane by her waist and brought her closer to her; Jane's nose at the level of Jenifer's chin, feeling the taller girl's breathing on her face. Jenifer caressed Jane's cheek and raised her chin to look at her in the eyes. She began to get closer and closer to Jane, their lips almost touching, Jane ready to take the kiss, before stopping and smiling.

\- "You really thought I was a slut like you?" Jenifer rhetorically asked.

Jane frowned and realised the big mistake she just did. Jenifer pushed Jane against the lockers and was joined by Alban and his friends of the Football team.

\- "God Jane, you are disgusting!" Alban stated with a mocking laugh.

\- "Bitch," a guy coughed next to him, making them laugh.

\- "(turns to Jenifer) That's it!? A fucking game for you!?" Jane got worked up.

\- "Just a small bet," the blonde girl smiled. "I got, a blush, a fast breathing and almost a kiss."

\- "Yeah, you did a good work," Alban smirked.

\- "I'm not a toy!"

\- "No, you're not, you're a fucking animal! Damn, you are ready to kiss the first girl who approaches you! That's creepy!"

\- "Playing with someone's feelings is not creepy, assholes!?"

\- "Aww (oppresses Jane with his body) who thought a slut could have feelings? Troy had feelings too, and you didn't hesitate to play with his."

\- "No, I didn't," Jane answered gritting her teeth.

Alban and the others had a small chuckle. They were going to leave, but Alban stared at Jane before spitting on her face under his friends' eyes, laughing more. Jane stayed a moment against her locker, not sure of what happened. She was feeling the sticky liquid slowly flowing on her eye and cheek. Her breathing was getting faster and faster by anger and embarrassment. People were all staring at her, murmuring. They were always murmuring, but no one cared of how she was, if she was hurt, or what she was feeling. She was just the freak that everyone was looking at without approaching, too scared to finish like her. But she wasn't as mad at them as against herself. She didn't understand why she fell in this stupid trap, she should had been smarter than them! She was feeling weak, everything was her fault. 

She couldn't stand Alban's saliva on her and went to the girls' bathroom, even if on the door was written « normal girls only (not like Jane) ». Her mere presence was enough to evacuate the room. All the girls, watching themselves in the mirror, left the place, looking at Jane with disgusted eyes. Once alone, Jane went in front of the sink and began to clean her face, again, and again, and again. She wanted to clean herself, she wanted to be normal, she didn't want to feel like that around a girl anymore, it was too hard. So she cleaned herself, again and again, until she heard someone going out of one of the toilets. She stopped, her face flowing of big water drops and looked at the sink, waiting for this girl to leave, like the others. But she didn't. The girl stayed next to her, watching her with soft eyes.

\- "Hey Jane," Clara said with a smile.

\- "What do you want !?" Jane angrily asked.

\- "I, I was wondering if I could ask you something..."

\- "NO, I haven't been raped by my father! NO, I don't hate boys! NO, I don't need to find the right boy to cure me! NO, I don't rape straight girls to infect them with my virus! NO, I don't touch myself in the changing room! NO, I didn't get wet when you showed me your fucking new bra! NO, I'm not a sexual predator or a pervert! I'm just trying to live, but no one wants me to!"

Jane didn't wait for an answer and left the toilets. She didn't care what Clara wanted to ask, it was probably not better than the other curious she met those last days.

Will was in line to take his lunch. He usually took something, so he didn't have to wait, but this morning he was so late that he forgot it. His friends were not here yet, except Jane who was alone at a table. The girl was avoiding them and was always angry, he was a bit scared of her reactions so he preferred avoiding her too. Will noticed he wasn't the only one staring at her. Troy, a bit farther, seemed sad, like if he was missing her. Maybe Jane was right, Troy wasn't this bad, but he still bullied them, and Will was scared of him too, for him, he was bad. 

When he looked again at Jane, this time she was surrounded by people. Alban, his gorilla friends, and the cheerleaders. It was bad, really bad. The way they were looking at her with their mischevious smile, the way they were overhanging her, showing their muscles to frighten her, and the way they were laughing, already proud of them. It was pathetic, bullying someone as nice as Jane to feel stronger was getting Will out of him. The teens were pushing her while laughing, and Abigail took the sandwich she was eating and began to eat it in front of her. Will thought Troy was going to do something, but the young boy didn't move, he was watching. Will, for the first time, found a little courage and slowly approached them.

\- "Hey," Will intervened with a small voice. "Leave her alone."

\- "Go play somewhere else Queer, we are busy," Alban answered with a small chuckle at the end.

\- "No. Leave her alone," he ordered a bit firmly.

This time they didn't answer. Abigail stood and faced him at less than one centimeter. Will began to regret his gesture. Someone stronger would have helped more than him right now. Even Jane seemed to not understand why he was there.

\- "You have something to say, little girl!?" Abigail asked in a sigh. "You really think you had a chance to stop normal people!? Yeah, that's what I thought."

Abigail pushed Will who hit a bag and fell on the floor. The cafeteria laughed at him and his clumsiness. Will was feeling stupid and weak, as usual. How could he think he could change something? And now they were going to bother Jane more. Alban and Derek grabbed Jane's arms while Abigail was emptying a milk carton on Jane's head who was struggling.

\- "Hey, enough guys, let's just eat now," Troy intervened.

The teens, who were around Jane, laughed before following their friend at a table. Will and Jane stared at each other with the same embarrassment. No one in this room was decided to help them, they were all alone in their own shit. When Jane stood, Will thought she was going to help him to stand, but she just left the cafeteria. On her way out, she met the rest of the party but ignored them, one more time, with a special dark glare for Max. Beverly ran to Will to help him to get up while Max followed Jane in the halls, needing to confront her. It had been weeks now. She was always cold with her, with her dark eyes, she couldn't stand it anymore. Jane was at her locker, trying to find new clothes. The halls were empty, it was the best moment to talk about it. She approached her with a determined walk.

\- "Look, I get it, you're mad at me and I underst—"

\- "NO YOU DON'T!" Jane angrily cut. "You don't understand a thing of my anger right now! (slams her locker and looks at Max) YOU are the one who kissed, YOU wanted it but YOU are not blamed for this! YOU kissed ME, but I'm the one in the wrong! This, (shows her locker) is not on YOUR locker, this, (shows papers with insults on it) is not for you, and this, (shows the milk flowing from her head) didn't happen to you!"

Jane took a moment to look away. She was feeling the tears coming, and her throat getting tightened didn't allow her to continue her speech. Max was feeling more guilty. She hurt the girl she had a crush on and thought Jane couldn't forgive her for this. She couldn't forgive herself for this neither. Jane took a deep breath and managed to gulp.

\- "You are the one who kissed me, but I'm the one who is bullied for this kiss I didn't ask for," Jane stated with a shaking voice, and some tears in her eyes. "I kissed a girl, that's what they think I did, you're not involved in this shit because I'm the one who kissed this unknown girl! So yeah, I think it's your fault because you could have done it in another way or somewhere else! And I hate you for this! A kiss shouldn't hurt!"

Max wanted to apologize but, it wouldn't have changed a thing. Jane took her stuff and left the redhead in the hall. She hated her. Jane was hating her, and the redhead couldn't blame her for this, it was all her fault.


	31. Friday

It was the end of the week, for Jane's biggest pleasure. Her last period finished, and Jane left the field without passing by the changing room, going directly to the store. She put her headphone, Led Zeppelin loud in her ears, trying to forget this long week. Another long week. Another hard week. But she was glad to have the opportunity to tell Max what the problem was. It was hard for her to stay mad at her, she still had this big crush growing everyday, but it was her only solution right now, she needed time for herself. She was always thinking of her, trying to understand this kiss. Maybe it was for fun and it meant nothing, or maybe she wanted to know how a girl was tasting or it was just...like that, a pulsion. It probably meant nothing, and Jane didn't want to know. For now, she was just walking to her job, far from her problems.

She had some time, so she decided to take the path in the forest, to walk in the calm of the nature, not wanting to see any human around her. She was breathing the fresh air when she had the feeling to be followed. She took off her headphone and looked around. She was alone. She wondered if she wasn't a bit paranoid. She didn't put back her headphone on her ears but in her bag, and kept walking. A branch cracked behind her and the girl started, trying to see who was here.

\- "Hey dyke," a boy voice said in the forest with no sympathy.

She turned and saw Alban, again. She began to step back, but someone grabbed her arms and blocked her from running away. A group of teens approached, always the same, football players and cheerleaders, leaded by Alban and Abigail.

\- "What the fuck do you want!?" Jane asked, struggling.

\- "You have to pay, for all the moment you enjoyed in the changing room and probably more, you damn pervert," Abigail smirked.

\- "You should be happy, at least I'm not trying to steal Troy from anyone!"

\- "Yeah, but he is always thinking about you," the blonde girl stated, with no smile this time. "He is not the same!"

\- "But it's not my fault!"

\- "YES IT IS! (quickly walks to her) You thought you could tease all the boys and then be like « oh no I'm a dyke » with no consequences!? You're just a slut, you like seeing the boys getting boners for you!"

\- "NO! I never wanted all of this! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Jane screamed, struggling more and feeling the panic growing.

Abigail had a small laugh before grabbing Jane's neck with a crazy face. She tightened more and more her hand, sinking her nails in her victim's skin. She seemed to have pleasure to make suffer Jane. She was scary. Jane felt less and less air travelling her throat, beginning to suffocate and getting dizzy.

\- "We will let you go," Abigail began with big red eyes. "But not now."

She put off her hand from Jane's neck, allowing the girl to take a deep breath and to feel alive again. When Jane had a regularly breathing again, Abigail punched her in her stomach. Jane bended because of the pain, and all the air she had inside got expelled. The guy who was holding her threw her on the floor. She tried to stand, but Alban kicked her stomach, making her roll on her side, more of them began to kick her more and more. The pain was so strong that she wasn't feeling anything. She was just seeing the end arriving, ready to leave this world.

But no, Jane wasn't ready. She grabbed a leg, supposed to kick her, and rolled on her side, taking the boy with her. She was now on him and didn't wait a second to punch him in the face. She was punching so hard that she thought her fingers were going to break. But she didn't care, she just wanted them to pay for those horrible weeks she lived. Someone grabbed her arm and threw her behind before she could hit again. A cheerleader kicked the floor, throwing dirt in Jane's eyes. While she was wipping her face, Alban punched her in her chin, stunning the girl on the floor. She kept blinking her eyes with tears falling to clean her face. She couldn't see around her, but four persons grabbed her arms and legs and blocked them against the floor. Someone wipped her eyes, clearing the view. Abigail and Alban were looking at her with a big and proud smile. Jane was breathing heavily, terrified, and exhausted.

\- "Don't worry, it's almost over," Abigail told.

She took something from her pocket and a blade appeared. Jane looked at it with wide opened eyes and more tears falling. She tried to free herself by moving more, but the teens were crushing her body more, twisting her right ankle and hurting her shoulders. Abigail placed the blade on Jane's throat, freezing the girl's body. The victim's bulging eyes were watching the weapon and her assaulter's smile, wondering if she was going to cut her or not. She felt the blade sinking in her neck and a liquid flowing. Abigail removed the blade and sat astride on Jane's belly before cutting up her blue tee-shirt, letting appear the young girl's body full of hematomas. Jane's breathing became more and more irregular. She tried to move again but in vain.

\- "Who thought a slut could have such a sexy body," Abigail stated with mockery.

\- "LET ME GO!" Jane yelled with tears falling and knowing it was useless.

\- "Ssssssh," the blonde girl murmured, caressing Jane's chest.

Jane hoped Abigail wasn't going further but she began to caress more her body, between her breasts, then her bra to finish at her belly.

\- "Do you like it?" Abigail smirked.

\- "NO! STOP IT!" Jane screamed. "Please..."

\- "SHUT UP!" Alban yelled.

The blonde boy crushed her left hand with his foot, making scream the girl on the floor.

\- "Make her stop," Abigail ordered, watching Jane with no pity.

Alban obeyed, crouched next to her, and covered her mouth with his hand. Jane could hardly breath, and Alban was crushing more her mouth with his big and moist hand. She was still trying to free herself, but they were more on her, and her entire body was almost motionless now. She felt wet lips kissing slowly her, her chest, her bra until her belly. Then, a hand slid to her jeans and grabbed brutally between her legs, making her tense and scream in Alban's hand.

\- "I'm sure she is wet," Abigail smirked.

Jane was breathing heavily with her nose and closed her eyes, dropping more tears. When she thought Abigail was going under the pants, she felt an awful pain on her chest, like if she was cutting her. She tried to scream again, but the lack of air was beginning to stun and choke her. Once finished, they all spat on her and abandoned her like this with evil laughs.

She was laying down on the earth, watching the sky with her wet eyes. She thought she was dead, but her entire body was hurting, meaning she was still alive. She didn't know if she could move or not. She was still not believing what just happened. Did it really happen? Or was it a dream? It wasn't a dream, everytime she was opening her eyes she was still there.

Joyce was reading a magasine behind her counter at the store. She was surprised because Jane was always in advance, but this time she was fifteen minutes late. The mother thought it was because of school and that maybe she had some works to do. But her boss, Jerry, didn't care. He was mad and blamed many times Joyce for Jane's late. Like if it was her fault! No one was here anyway, Jane's presence wouldn't change anything. 

She heard the automatic doors opening and stood to greet the customer. Joyce's smile faded when she saw Jane's state. Her bottom lip was a bit swollen, her neck was red with a cut, her white tee-shirt had some red on it, like if she had bled, and her hands were bleeding too.

\- "Sorry, I'm late," Jane mumbled, looking down.

\- "I don't care Jane," Joyce firmly told, thinking it was stupid to apologize. "(She walks to her and places her hands on her shaking arms) What happened to you!?"

\- "I...I fell in the forest..."

\- "Sit behind the counter, I'll bring you some ice."

Joyce went to the back shop while Jane was limping to the counter. She took support on it and waited a moment for the pain to leave. When Joyce came back, she saw that Jane couldn't walk and wrapped her arm around her to help her. Once sat, the mother raised Jane's right leg and placed it on a chair. She gave an ice pack for her lip and hands before watching her ankle.

\- "When you fell," Joyce began, "did a tree walk on your hand?"

Jane looked at her hand and saw a shoe's mark on it. She hid in her sleeve and placed again the ice on her lip, ignoring the question.

\- "You should see a doctor for your ankle," Joyce said, placing ice on it too.

Jane shook her head to say no. She had no insurance, and Constance wasn't earning enough to pay for medical care. Joyce pouted, knowing Jane was lying, but was feeling sorry for her. It was clearly an aggression, and Jane was shaking a lot and avoiding eyes contact, trying to hide the most possible parts of her body. Joyce tried to see where the blood from her tee-shirt was coming from, but Jane rejected her with angry eyes. She didn't want to be touched, she just wanted to disappear for now.

\- "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if it was a bad wound," Joyce apologized. "I'm...You could maybe call someone? To pick you up? Or, I can call if you want, if you don't wanna talk."

Jane slowly nodded. She composed the phone number of her sister's job and gave the phone to Joyce. The woman had first the secretary of the elementary school and had to wait a moment before finally have her sister. Constance didn't hesitate a second and told Robin she had to leave earlier before going to the store. Jane was still sitting behind the counter, staring into space. The big sister didn't say anything, she already knew what happened. She walked in front of her little sister, cupped head her, and kissed her forehead. Jane felt the tears coming, but she didn't want to cry in public.

Once at the apartment, Constance sat her sister on the couch and brought more bandages for her ankle.

\- "How many were they?" the blonde head asked.

\- "Six...maybe more," Jane answered with a small voice.

\- "God, what a bunch of piece of shit! I'll call the police!

\- "No! I, I don't want to, I don't think they will do it again..."

\- "I won't wait for you to be dead to do something! I'll talk to the chief and see what he can do!

Jane didn't insist. Nothing could convince her sister to not do it, and a part of her wanted her to do it.

\- "I'll call your headmaster to remedy at this, it can't continue!" Constance angrily told.

\- "No, it will be worse...It wasn't even at school, the headmaster can't do anything for this..."

\- "I'll still call him to keep an eye! Did they..."

\- "What? Raped me?"

Constance nodded.

\- "I, I don't think...she...caressed but...no penetration so...I don't know..."

\- "This is...fucking abuse!" Constance got angry. "God damn it, what's wrong with people!?"

\- "There...there is something else..."

Jane took off her jacket with difficulties and then her tee-shirt. There were many marks of lipstick on her body and bra, and purple hematomas, but what Constance was seeing more was the word cut in her chest's skin, still bright red. The word « Slut ».


	32. Confession

Will arrived at the cafeteria, but, this time, he took his lunch, so he went directly to his friends' table. The group greeted him with a big smile.

\- "Hey," the young boy said. "What's up?"

\- "Jane didn't show up," Lucas stated.

\- "He already know, he is in class with us, you remember?" Dustin mocked.

\- "Yeah, sorry," the black boy pouted.

\- "It's fine, but my mom told me she wasn't okay last Friday, she is probably sick."

\- "Yeah, maybe, and with the stress of school, it didn't make it better," Mike answered.

\- "Okay, let's talk about something we all want to know," Beverly intervened. "When are we gonna meet Gabrielle? I mean, as your official girlfriend, because we've already seen her in class."

\- "Um, well, I don't know, I don't want you to scare her!" Lucas joked.

\- "Oh please! Except Max, I don't know who could scare her!" Mike added.

His friends laughed, Dustin nudging the redhead while she was flipping him off with a smile.

\- "I'm sure I would be her favorite," Max told.

\- "You are everyone's favorite," Lucas said with a mocking tone.

\- "Yeah, who doesn't like MadMax!" Dustin stated with a big smile.

\- "The poor Mikey who can't beat my highscore," the redhead chuckled.

\- "Shut up, it's just a matter of time!"

\- "Even time can't help you."

The kids finished their lunch talking about their annoying homework before going to their next period. Will and Max had sport and both thought it wouldn't be the same without Jane. But, when Max arrived on the field, Jane was there, talking with the teacher. She gave him a paper and began to limp out of the field with a crutch. Max ran to her and grabbed her arm to stop her. When Jane turned around, Max noticed her purple hematoma on her lip, red marks on her neck, and bandages around her hands.

\- "Shit Jane, what happened to you!?" Max frowned.

\- "I fell in the forest," the other girl answered.

\- "And a tree sank its nails in your neck!? Do people believe this story!?"

Jane touched her neck like to see if the nails marks were still visible, but if Max saw them, it was visible.

\- "I'm sorry..." Max apologized.

\- "It's not you."

\- "You know it's me. If I, if I hadn't...nothing of this would happen."

\- "Maybe it would, you can't know that," Jane said, looking down.

Max wanted to hug her, but she was sure Jane didn't want a hug from her, even if she seemed less mad at her, it was still her fault.

\- "Where else are you hurt?"

\- "It doesn't matter," Jane told, gritting her teeth.

\- "It does, Jane! I know you're mad at me, but it won't stop me from worrying for you," Max stated.

\- "I'm fine, I spent the last two days doing nothing on the couch."

\- "But—"

\- "But nothing! Okay!? I don't wanna talk about it, it's done, there is nothing you can do, so just let me go!" Jane got worked up.

\- "Okay, okay, sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you."

Jane nodded and rubbed her face. She was so tired that she was getting angry so fastly, and she was hating her for this.

\- "I didn't want to scream", Jane said. "I can't blame you for not wanting everyone to know it was you. It's hell."

\- "I don't care what people think of me."

\- "If only they could just think..."

\- "If...If I knew it would put you in a such situation I wouldn't have done it," Max told with an apologetic tone.

\- "Nobody can know before living it... I have to go, as I can't have sport, I have to be in the study room," Jane explained.

Max nodded and let go her hand from Jane's arm. The girl limped out of the field, under her colleague's eyes, still judging her. The redhead didn't know what was wrong with her. During all the conversation, all she wanted to do was to kiss her and hug her tight. Maybe one day it would be possible, the girl was still hoping this.

Baseball was boring without Jane. Will and Max left the field with a bit disappointment for not having their friend with them.

After their last period, Beverly wanted to ask Max something. She noticed her behavior was different since weeks, especially around Jane. She asked her if she was not homophobic, but she still had doubt of Max's answer. She saw her friend in front of her locker and thought it was the best moment.

\- "Do you have a problem with Jane's sexuality?" Bev sharply asked.

\- "Of course not! Why do you ask that!?" Max frowned.

\- "I don't know, you're a bit cold when she is with us, you avoid her, you don't really talk to her like before, and you even look at her with weird eyes, so if it's a problem for you, I need to know."

\- "I don't have a problem with Jane, clear?"

\- "Yeah, I still don't believe you, there is something weird between you and her," Beverly stated.

\- "I'm not homophobic, it's just...complicated..."

\- "What's complicated?" the short haired girl insisted.

\- "I, I can't tell you..."

\- "Why not!?"

Max took a deep breath and looked around. There were too many people, she couldn't tell her here. She grabbed her friend by her wrist and forced her to follow her. She finally found an empty room. The two girls entered in to have their conversation.

\- "You remember that Jane kissed a girl, right?" Max began.

\- "Is it a real question!?" Bev answered with a raised eyebrow.

\- "And you don't remember who stayed to wait Jane because the coach wanted to talk to her?"

\- "Um...it was you."

Max looked at Bev like to encourage her to think stronger about the answer. Beverly was nodding, waiting for Max to continue, but suddenly she got a spark and wide opened her eyes.

\- "It's you!" Beverly stated. "I mean, the girl she kissed, it's you!"

\- "A bit slow but it worked," Max told to herself.

\- "That's why you're avoiding her?"

\- "Um, I'm not avoiding her, she is a bit mad at me."

\- "What? Why? It's not your fault if the coach surprised you! What have you told her!?"

\- "What!? Nothing! There is something else...She didn't kiss me..."

\- "But you just said she did!?"

\- "I did."

Beverly stayed dazed by the revelation. She was a bit lost by all of this and by the tension between the girls.

\- "She is mad because...?"

\- "She didn't want everyone to know, because, you said it yourself, it's not the first time. And because she is bullied for a kiss she didn't want," Max explained.

\- "Oh...She didn't want you to kiss her?" Bev asked with a disappointed tone.

\- "I, I don't know...And now, she hates me..."

\- "God, I wasn't ready for this! You love her?

\- "I, I have...feelings."

\- "Aw, so cute," Beverly widely smiled. "I don't think she hates you."

\- "How could you know!?"

\- "Because, she is hurt and exposed right now, she is...disappointed by you probably because she is liking you too."

Max never thought of that option. She kinda felt more hopes now and had trouble to hide the smile and the blush growing on her face. Beverly had a bigger smile when she understood how much Max was caring of Jane.

\- "You should talk to her," Bev said with a smile.

\- "I tried, many times but she is still mad."

\- "You should try when you're not at school, it's a dangerous field for Jane. She isolates herself because she is scared."

\- "I can try, but not now, she needs time, that's what she said."

Beverly nodded. The two friends left the school to go back to their homes. Max was relieved to finally have told someone, she felt happy to be understood and supported by her best friend.


	33. Questions

The party and Jane were in Health class. The teacher was talking about having a good life hygiene with a regular physical activity and healthy meals. The party was on the right of the class while Jane was near the window, at the back with Troy, four rows in front of her. She was uncomfortable because she was feeling people's eyes looking at her and wondering what happened to her. She spent the class looking at her desk and trying to calm herself. The period was at more than his half when Clara intervened with a question :

\- "I'm sorry, it has nothing to do with that. In fact, I have a question for someone in the class."

\- "Well, it's not really the place for your personal question," Mr. Mark told.

\- "It's important, I, I don't know a better place to ask it," the brunette insisted.

\- "Fine, go on."

Clara, who was on the right of the class, in front of Max and Beverly, turned to the opposite angle of the room.

\- "How...how did you know you liked girls?" Clara shyly asked.

Jane, surprised by the question, didn't dare to look up. She knew Clara was asking this to her and thought some people were going to laugh or mock her, but the room was quiet, like if they were all interested.

\- "Um...I don't know...it happened, like that," Jane answered, giving quick looks to the class.

\- "And...was it hard?"

\- "It's still hard..."

\- "But, when your family learned about it, did you have problem?"

\- "Well, as my sister is my only family, it was okay."

\- "And—"

\- "How many questions do you have?" Mr. Mark cut.

\- "Sorry, I didn't want to...I stop," Clara apologized.

\- "It's okay, I think it's interesting, go on."

\- "Um, ok. How is it? With a girl?" the brunette shyly continued.

\- "How is what?" Jane asked.

\- "You know..."

\- "Sex? (Clara nods) It...depends of the partner. Why do you want to know all of this?" Jane mumbled, embarrassed to be at the center of the attention.

\- "Because, no one else did. They didn't even try to understand you. I mean, those who hurt you, not your friends...(looks down and gulps) I tried to ask you all of this, in the toilets, but you were angry and you thought I was going to mock you like everyone else, and I can't blame you for that...and I think, other girls and boys are like you, and talking about it could help them to accept it."

Jane nodded.

\- "Um, did you ever have a girlfriend?"

\- "Yes."

\- "How many?"

\- "Uh...(rubs her face) officialy two but technically one."

\- "What!?" a guy in the room frowned.

\- "The first one wasn't gay, it was for fun at first, but she didn't dare to tell me she wasn't really in love with me. We still had good moments," Jane explained.

\- "Were you? In love?" Clara continued.

\- "With her? Kinda..."

\- "And with the second one?"

\- "Yeah, I was," Jane said with a sad voice.

\- "Why did you break up?"

\- "We didn't..."

Max felt a pinch in her heart. Was Jane still with her girlfriend and didn't tell anyone? She couldn't believe it and she didn't want to.

\- "She...She is dead..." Jane confessed with difficulties feeling the tears coming and her throat tightening.

Max was now feeling stupid. It was selfish to think about herself while Jane was sharing hard stories about herself. And, at these words, the entire class remained silent, their faces faded, waiting for her to continue.

\- "How?" Troy softly asked.

Jane looked at the class in the corner of her eyes and all seemed interested by this story. She didn't know if she could tell them, if she was able to tell them. She took a deep breath and began:

\- "We...we were walking in the street, doing nothing special. It was her birthday, so we went to the mall to do some shopping. She loved doing shopping, I never understood why she always wanted me to come with her because I hate doing shopping. But it was her birthday, so I made an effort. Anyway, when we were going to my apartment, a group of teens of our school followed us and blocked us in the street where I was living."

She took a moment to calm herself and wipe her face before continuing with her wet eyes :

\- "They...they were nine...They separated each other to beat us...I tried, the best I could to fight them but...they were too much...She, she was screaming and crying, no one came to help us...she looked at me like a last goodbye, like if she knew...and when they were done...(sniffs) they raped her...and forced me to watch..."

All the class was dazed, even the teacher seemed shocked. Jane tried to wipe her tears which were flowing without stopping.

\- "If my sister hadn't intervened I would be dead too..."

Max's face paled. She couldn't imagine her life without Jane now and just the idea made her dizzy. She understood better her reaction after the kiss, she was terrified to live that again and it was more than understable.

\- "What was her name?" Beverly asked.

\- "Loren..." Jane sniffed, still looking at her desk.

Troy stood and slowly walked to Jane. He stopped behind her and wrapped his arms around the girl, putting his head on her right shoulder. The girl cried more, hiding her face in his left arm.

\- "Class is over. You can leave," Mr. Mark told as shocked as his students.

They all stood to leave, letting Jane with Troy in the class. The party met outside, watching at each other with wet eyes, still in shock. They didn't say anything, unable to find the right words. They thought Jane would probably want to be alone and preferred letting her with Troy.

A bit later after their last period, Dustin was walking in the halls to a particular room. The halls were almost empty, majority of the teens on the fields, at the library, at the mall, or at their homes. On his way, he saw Jane, sitting against her locker and looking at a picture. He felt his heart breaking more and couldn't let her like that. He slowly approached her and, when she noticed him, he tried to smile to her. Her eyes were puffy and red, with some tears under. They stared at each other a moment, not knowing what to say. But Dustin thought that she probably didn't want to talk, so he just held out his hand to her.

Jane frowned, not understanding what he wanted, but grabbed it anyway. He helped her to stand and the two friends walked in the halls. They arrived at a room with computers and robots. Jane knew there was a Robotics Club, but she never knew where it was. Dustin explained her he had a project and showed her his robot while explaining how he was working. Even if Jane didn't understand a thing of what he was saying, she enjoyed the moment, changing her mind. She could even try his robot.

Even if he hadn't seen her smiling, he knew she was feeling good in this room. They were alone, a bit isolated from the school life, allowing the girl to empty her hurt mind.


	34. The visit

Mike gave Max Jane's address. The redhead took the bus to finally arrive in front of what seemed like her apartment. She knocked and heard footsteps coming to her. The door opened and the redhead saw Jane's big sister.

\- "What do you want?" Constance asked with a frown.

\- "Um, Jane wasn't here today, I wanted to see how she was," Max answered.

\- "She is sad."

\- "Yeah, I can imagine...Can I see her? Or you're gonna let me stay here?"

Constance took a moment to examine the teen in front of her before opening a bit more the door. Max entered slowly, discovering the apartment. She recognised Jane's green BMX on the right and couldn't hold a smile. She arrived between two doors, Sex Pistols at her right and Pink Floyd at her left. Constance was still behind her, looking at her with strict eyes.

\- "Do you have a problem with me?" Max frowned.

\- "No, I just wanna be sure you won't be lost," Constance answered, crossing her arms.

\- "In a corridor!?"

\- "It's a long corridor."

\- "No, not really."

Constance rolled her eyes and opened the SexPistols' door.

\- "Why do you have to choose the sassiest one!?" the blonde teen told in the room.

\- "I didn't choose," Jane answered.

Constance shook her head and let Max enter the room. She told her little sister she was going to work before closing the door.

Max took a look to the room. On the continuity of the door, on the right, was an old and maltreated boxing bag with black gloves on it, then her desk with school books, notebooks, papers, and more school things. On her left was a heap of clothes with dirty shoes for trek and her bike protections. In the left angle was a grey electric guitar, on the right a high turquoise wardrobe, a white nightstand with a lamp and diverse objects, but especially the bracelet she offered her during the scholar trip, and finally the bed on the opposite angle. Jane was laying down on it, holding a Teddy bear, her back turned to the window behind her. The walls were blue with lots of posters on them.

Max went to the bed, looking at the room with a smirk. She was in Jane's world. She sat on the bed, between Jane and the wall and admired the desk in front of her. Her khaki backpack was on the floor, half opened, her leather jacket was on the chair, and on the desk was a small rainbow flag in a pencil case. She had a wastebasket in the shape of a basket of basketball and a baseball bat next to it, leaned on the wall with a glove and an old ball on the floor. Under the desk was a box with many music tapes.

\- "Make yourself home," Jane sarcastically mumbled.

\- "That's what I do," Max answered.

Jane had a small chuckle but was still looking at her door. Max noticed her red puffy eyes, she had probably cried all day because of the day before.

\- "How are you?" the redhead softly asked.

\- "Dunno."

Max pouted. She could tell her she was sorry, but it wouldn't change anything.

\- "I'm sorry..." Jane whispered with a small voice.

\- "Why, why are you sorry?" Max asked.

\- "Because, I made you believe it was your fault, but it's not you who hurt me..."

\- "Jane, you were scared, and I had no rights to expose you like that."

\- "I treated you like shit," Jane stated with an upset tone. "You didn't deserve that."

\- "Well, you didn't deserve to be treated like everyone treated you and you didn't deserve everything that happened to you, so...I'm not the one to complain. I can handle your bad temper."

\- "I'm still sorry..."

\- "And I forgive you, don't torture yourself for this," Max reassured. "I like your room by the way."

\- "Oh, really?" Jane sniffed.

\- "Yeah, it's your universe!"

\- "A messy universe."

\- "I still like it."

Max turned to Jane who was still sad. The redhead took support on her hands and laid down before rolling on her right side.

\- "Don't panic, but I'm going to put my hand on your soulder, is it okay?" Max told.

Jane turned her head a bit to see Max and looked at her with folded eyes.

\- "Are you mocking me ?" Jane asked.

\- "...Maybe..." the redhead answered with wide opened eyes.

Jane playfully rolled her eyes and watched again her door.

\- "Okay, I allow you to touch my shoulder."

Max smiled and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. The redhead felt stupid, her heart was still racing and she thought it wasn't really the moment, and she was scared that Jane could hear it. She was stressing because she didn't want to embarrass Jane again, she didn't want to ruin everything again. Jane slowly turned on her back, looking at Max.

\- "You're into girls or not?" Jane seriously asked.

\- "Um...I, I don't know..."

Jane pouted. She was disappointed, she hoped to have a chance with the redhead, but she was straight, and she knew it since the beginning.

\- "But," Max continued, "I think I like you, a bit more than the others."

Jane's face lighted. She tried to hide her hapiness and relief, but her smile was too big.

\- "I missed this," the redhead softly told.

\- "What ?" Jane frowned.

\- "Your smile."

Jane bit her bottom lip this time. Even if she thought it was a bit cheesy, it was a long time someone didn't say something so nice and cute. She liked seeing Max cheesy, she was so rough and tough usually, a bit tenderness was cute.

Max's smile slowly faded when she thought about Jane's past, it was so heart breaking to know that people like them were hurting other persons just for this. It was unfair.

\- "You okay?" Jane asked with a concerned tone.

\- "Yeah...I'm sorry for...what happened to you."

Jane nodded.

\- "Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I had fought more..."

\- "Jane, they were nine, and I'm sure you couldn't fight more than you did," Max said.

\- "Maybe..." Jane answered, not really believing it.

\- "You're karaté kid, I'm sure you gave all of you."

\- "I'm more karaté kicked than karaté kid," Jane joked with a serious tone.

\- "I don't know if I can laugh or not," Max smiled with a frown.

Jane tried to keep her serious but Max's confused face made her laugh too much. The redhead accompanied her friend, a bit relieved that she wasn't serious.

\- "You come tomorrow?"

\- "Yes, I've missed enough class like that," Jane sighed.

\- "Cool," Max smiled. "You still can't do sport?"

\- "Nope, one more week," the girl answered, raising her leg.

The two girls stopped talking. They just stared at each other with stars in their eyes. Max wanted to kiss her again, but the story with her ex seemed to be too present, and Jane seemed not ready for a new relationship. She was going to take her time and charmed her slower. She wanted to do it correctly this time.

\- "I don't want to ruin this moment, but I have some homework for you," Max said.

\- "Fine," Jane pouted a bit disappointed.

The two girls sat on the bed, and Max showed her what they've done in class. Even if she managed to control her racing heart, she was sure she was all red by the heat she was feeling inside her. And she was sure Jane was feeling the same, her cheeks were pink, and she was always smiling when she was looking at her.


	35. Chest

It was early in the morning. People were slowly waking up to go to work while the sun was trying to show up. Jane was coming back to her apartment. When she entered, her sister was already awake, waiting for her for the breakfast.

\- "Nice walk?" Constance asked, placing cereals on the table.

\- "Not bad, I like when it's cold," Jane answered. "I can't wait to run again!"

\- "Yeah, I believe you," the teen chuckled. "How was it yesterday?"

\- "How was what?" the young girl frowned.

\- "You know, with...your friend."

\- "Max ? Um, normal, I guess."

\- "So, you don't like her?"

\- "I do ! But...I don't know. I'm not ready..."

\- "Bullshits ! You are ready, you're just scared," Constance stated.

\- "I, I still think of her, I mean, it's not fair for Max..."

\- "It's been almost two years, you don't think it's time?"

Jane bit her left bottom lip to hold her tears. She spent the last days crying and thought she was empty now, but apparently not.

\- "Do we have to talk about it now?" Jane asked with a small voice.

\- "Yes, you know why? Because Max is sassy and probably stubborn, if she likes you, she won't give up."

Jane had a small chuckle. Constance met her twice and she already identified the subject.

\- "I feel horrible..."

\- "Why?" the blonde teen frowned.

\- "Because...it's like I'm cheating on her," Jane confessed with a tear falling on her cheek.

\- "Oh...But, you had other girlfriends after her, right?"

\- "No, I mean, it wasn't for...feelings," Jane said, looking away of embarrassment.

\- "Ugh, ok, an information I would have preferred not having. What's different now?"

Jane opened her mouth but no sounds came. She was desperatly looking around like if the right answer was hidden in her kitchen.

\- "You have feelings now, right?" Constance asked with a raised eyebrow.

\- "...I think I do..."

\- "Okay, it's the real problem. Listen, what happened two years ago, should have never happened, it is tragic. But it shouldn't stop you to have feelings for another girl. You forbid yourself to live because you think you shouldn't have survived to this. I'm sorry to tell you, but you did! I don't ask you to forget her, but punishing you for something which is not even your fault, won't bring her back."

\- "I know," Jane said, crying more.

\- "Good, you can take your time. Max heard your story, I'm sure she won't put pressure on you in any way," Constance softly smiled, wipping her little sister's face. "Now go take your shower, or you'll be late for school."

Jane nodded and smiled to her. Her sister always had good advice for her, it was why she had a blind trust in her and was feeling safe to talk about her emotions with her.

While Max was at her locker, Beverly approached her with a big smirk on her face. Max looked at her with a frown, not knowing what she had in her mind.

\- "Yes?" Max said.

\- "How was yesterday?" Beverly asked.

\- "Oh, I understand better your happiness, but nothing special happened."

\- "You didn't ask her out!?"

\- "Of course not!"

\- "Why not!?"

\- "Because, she just told us about her dead girlfriend, I wasn't going to invite her the day after," Max explained with her voice down.

\- "You didn't try anything!?"

\- "No! I don't even know how to flirt with a girl, do you know how to flirt with a girl?"

\- "No, but Jane probably knows."

\- "I won't ask the girl I want to flirt with how to flirt with her! It doesn't make sense!"

\- "I know! I just wanted you to understand that I was useless for this," Bev explained. "How was she?"

\- "Sad," sighed Max. "And...lost."

\- "It's normal, but she will be better, don't worry. Give her some time."

\- "Said the girl who wanted me to ask her out," Max joked.

\- "A miracle could have happened!" Beverly chuckled.

Max gently pushed her friend before taking her books from her locker. A bit farther in the hall, Jane was arriving to her locker, placing her crutch against it. When she opened it, the nightmare of the papers came back. She crouched on her left leg and picked them up. What was written on them was worse than she imagined. « Those boys were heroes, you and your monster girlfriend deserved it! », « You should have died too! », « Eradicate the vermin! », « Your girlfriend was a slut, she got what she deserved! », « I'll rape you to finish their work! », « You're dead! », and more. She began to feel dizzy, like if the ground was disappearing under her. She tensed her hands on the papers with an angry breathing. How could people call those rapists and killers, heroes!? It was insane! She just lost more faith in humanity.

\- "Hey Jane," Lucas greeted, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

The young girl turned her head and met his eyes. The young boy had seen what she had in her hands and decided to intervene.

\- "Give me that, I'll take care of it," Lucas told with a soft smile.

Jane had a last look to the papers before holding them out to her friend.

\- "Don't read them, please," Jane said.

Lucas took them, nodded, and put them in his bag. Jane was feeling ashamed. No matter what, people would hate her for who she was. She didn't know what to do to stop all of this, to finally live peacefully. It was a never ended war.

\- "Did Max gave you the paper? For Mechanics ?" Lucas asked.

\- "Um, yeah," Jane answered.

\- "He forgot to give it to us on class. I put notes on it, did you see it?"

\- "Yeah, we tried to decipher it."

\- "Decipher?" Lucas frowned.

\- "You have an horrible handwriting," Jane calmly stated.

\- "Max has an horrible influence on you," Lucas joked with a serious tone.

Jane had a small smirk and bit her bottom lip on her right. Lucas chuckled to show he was joking, but Jane didn't laugh more, the smirk was the best she could do. They were joined by Dustin, wrapping his arms around them to salute them, and the two girls, Bev and Max. While the others were talking, Jane and Max were in a deep exchange of looks. The redhead moved from between Lucas and Beverly to between Lucas and Jane, wanting to talk to the girl. As the three others began a debate about their English's exercise, she was alone with Jane.

\- "Are you okay?" Max asked. "You look sad, did something happen ?"

\- "Nothing more than usual," Jane answered, looking down.

\- "Hey, (gently grabbs her hand) you know you can talk to me, right?"

Max rubbed her friend's hand and realised it was maybe not a good idea to do this in the hall where everyone could see them. She quickly removed it, like if it was burning. The two girls were a bit blushing, not daring to look at each other. Max wanted to hold Jane's hand way longer.

\- "Sorry," Max mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ears.

\- "It's, it's okay," Jane frowned, biting her lip. "(clears her throat) Thank you, for coming yesterday. Even if, I wasn't really (makes movements with her hand at the level of her head) in the mood, it changed my mind."

\- "No problem, when you want," the redhead smiled.

Max's heat increased so rapidly that she thought she had a brutal fever! But she couldn't detach her eyes from Jane, from her lips. She wondered if it wasn't just a big attraction than love, technically, she didn't really know the difference. She began to worry about her feelings and looked down. While she was trying to figure out, she noticed that Jane was wearing again the bracelet she bought her and couldn't hold a smile.

\- "Hey Jane!" Abigail called followed by Alban and other teens. "How is your chest?"

The others watched the teens walking far from them before turning to Jane. The young girl was staring into space with wide opened eyes, her hand on her chest, tensing her tee-shirt.

\- "What's wrong with your chest?" Dustin frowned.

\- "Nothing," Jane answered too quickly.

Jane was again in the forest. She was seeing Alban, forcing her to shut up, almost choking her, and Abigail, topping her with her blade and...kissing her with her moist and dirty lips, grabbing her...brutally while the others were blocking her against the floor, not able to move to defend herself.

\- "Jane?" Max called.

The redhead placed her hand on Jane's arm, but the girl had a defensive start and hit the lockers behind her, still staring into space.

\- "Jane, did Abigail hurt you?" Lucas asked with a concerned tone.

Jane was still staring into space but was slowly coming back.

\- "I have to go, I don't wanna be late, see you," Jane said.

She took her crutch and her bag and limped to her class under her friends' lost eyes.

\- "She doesn't seem okay," Dustin stated.

\- "She doesn't seem okay!? She was shaking more than someone who has Parkinson! She was more than not okay!" Beverly told with anger.

\- "I'm gonna kick their ass at those assholes!" Max intervened, gritting her teeth.

\- "We have to find out what happened, they could do it again!" Lucas said. "She was already feeling bad because of the papers..."

\- "She got more!?" Bev asked with a shocked and disappointed tone.

\- "Yeah, she was reading them when I arrived, I took them."

\- "Show me."

\- "Um...no."

\- "What!? Why!?"

\- "She doesn't want us to read what's on them."

\- "But it's to help her! It's not because we are curious or whatever! It's probably Abigail and Alban who gave her majority of this damn papers!" Beverly explained.

\- "Fine! (searches on his bag and gives the papers to Bev) But I don't stay here, she asked me to not read them, so I won't read them," Lucas said with an upset tone. "I go to class, see you."

They watched him walking away. Beverly was holding tight the papers, not really sure if she wanted to read them or not. She turned them, Dustin and Max above each of her shoulders, and began to read. After four papers, Max preferred looking away. Jane was feeling enough guilty about what happened with her ex-girlfriend, she didn't need those dickheads to make it worse!

\- "Oh god...it's awful," Dustin stated.

\- "People are heartless," Beverly added.

The teens didn't have the time to tell more that the bell rang, forcing them to run to their classes. Max couldn't stop thinking of those words that Jane was reading everyday, and now they were using a sad and traumatic story she painfully but bravely shared, against her. It was pathetic! She was already hating Abigail and all her lapdogs, but now it was worse! 

As usual, Jane avoided everyone during the breaks and changeover. The party was at the cafeteria table, all looking around to locate their friend.

\- "Maybe she is not eating here," Lucas pouted.

\- "Maybe she is not eating at all!" Beverly told.

\- "Don't be dramatic," Dustin sighed.

\- "I'm not dramatic! People who are sad and depressed stop eating, most of the time!"

\- "She is in line, calm down," Will reassured.

\- "Jane is strong," Mike said.

\- "But she still has feelings and nobody seems to care!" Bev continued.

\- "We do! Can you stop doing a scene!? It's like you're blaming us!"

\- "No, of course not, I wasn't thinking of you, of course you care about her, I'm sorry..."

\- "It's fine," Mike reassured.

\- "Do you think she will eat with us?" Max asked, still watching Jane.

The teens looked at each other with a pout, not sure if she would come. Jane was feeling the others eyes on her. She wondered if Abigail and Alban hadn't bragged for what happened in the forest. It was like if they were all looking at her chest to read what was on it. Constance told her it wasn't very deep, it would disappear with the time. But in Jane's mind, it would never disappear, she was sure everyone could read it now, even if she had a tee-shirt.

\- "You're paranoïd! " Jane thought.

She shook her head and grabbed her sheriff star pendant to calm her. She tried to get a regular breathing and to think about reassuring things, as her sister taught her. She took her tray in a hand and her crutch in her other hand, looking for an empty table.

The party was in a hard debate to know in which movie Harrison Ford had the best character when Will noticed that Jane sitting alone again far from them.

\- "Follow me guys," Will said.

The others didn't stop their debate and followed their friend without knowing where they were going. When they saw Jane, they understood and all sat around her, continuing their debate.

\- "I mean, Han Solo is the best character ever!" Mike told, sitting next to Jane.

Jane started and looked at them sitting while they were talking. Lucas, Beverly, and Will in front of her, Dustin and Mike at her right, and Max at her left.

\- "Indiana Jones is way better! He is so annoying in Han Solo," Beverly stated.

\- "No! How can you say that!?" Dustin intervened.

\- "Jane, what do you think?" Max asked.

Jane was so focus on listening them that she needed a second to realise they were talking to her.

\- "Um...I'm not a big fan of Harrison Ford and I don't really like Star Wars so..."

\- "WHAT!?" the entire table got shocked.

\- "You don't like Star Wars!? How is it even possible!?" Dustin told with a disappointed tone.

\- "Space is not really my...kind of universe," Jane pouted.

\- "But Star Wars! Everybody loves Star Wars!"

\- "Not me! I fell asleep at the movie theater."

\- "You fel- I can't believe it, you are joking, you can't fall asleep in front of a movie like that!"

\- "I did, three times!"

\- "Why seeing the two next if you didn't like the first one?" Beverly frowned.

\- "I wasn't going to let my sister go to the movie theater alone, it's pretty sad."

\- "Many people go to the movie theater alone," Max stated.

\- "Well, I guess I just wanted to spend time with her."

\- "By sleeping?" Lucas frowned.

\- "I was still there!"

\- "Paying a ticket for you to sleep is the worse thing I ever heard," Dustin told.

\- "In fact, we were sneaking out," Jane smirked.

\- "Really?" Will smiled.

\- "Constance likes charming girls, it wasn't really hard with this one, she always let us pass."

\- "She is lesbian too?"

\- "Yeah, a family thing apparently."

The teens chuckled which made smile Jane. She was glad to have them, they were the support she needed now. Thanks to them, she managed to change her mind by talking about movies or her sister. And Max couldn't stop smiling to her. She immediately felt better.


	36. Shopping

Max was in the bus. It was Saturday and, as she stopped basket-ball, she had more free time. She wasn't sure of what she was doing, maybe it was a bad idea, and she would just be ridiculous. She spent her ride hesitating to go back and forget this idea, but she would hate her for this. She arrived in front of the door and knocked. A blonde young woman opened her.

\- "Oh, the sassy kisser," Constance stated.

\- "You know I have a name, right?"

\- "Yeah, sassy Max."

\- "I prefer MadMax, it's way cooler."

\- "No, I'm way cooler."

\- "Are you annoying with every Jane's friend?" Max frowned.

\- "With every people who can break her heart, yes," Constance answered.

Max nodded and pinched her lips together. Apparently Jane's sister wasn't really liking her, but she wasn't surprised, adults didn't really like her. But she was surprised by her, opening more the door and inviting her to enter. Maybe she wasn't really hating her.

\- "She is kinda busy now, you can wait in the kitchen," Constance told.

Max thanked her and entered. She went to the kitchen for the first time and watched the polaroids on the fridge. She had a small smile when she saw the small Jane evolving to the tall Jane she knew.

\- "You like those pictures?" Constance asked with the same serious tone.

\- "Um, yeah, I mean, she looks cute on them," Max said with a smile. "She did boxing?"

\- "Hell yeah she did! She still does. And other combat sports, of course."

\- "She is karaté kid."

\- "Nah, she is better."

\- "I won't tell you the contrary, I saw her at the skatepark, it was the most badass thing I had never seen in my life!" Max said with enthusiasm. "You both seem really close, it's really cool."

\- "Yeah, we are," Constance softly smiled. "Okay, enough pictures for today, sit now."

\- "How can I resist to such a nice offer," Max sarcastically answered.

Constance rolled her eyes. Max had a small proud smile. Jane's sister seemed receptive to sarcasm and to not hate her, it was a good thing. She took a moment to watch around her. Behind her was two pieces of furniture with books on them. It was books of psychology, especially child's psychology and teens' psychology. Constance was pretty young, she probably took care of Jane at a too young age, but she did it well apparently, she had nothing to blame herself. She saw board games, Jane told her she was spending her Saturday nights with her sister by playing games. Her investigation had been cut by the sound of a flush. So, this was where Jane was. She turned to the corridor -Constance leaned on the wall of the kitchen- waiting for her friend. The door slammed and footsteps approached.

\- "God! I don't know what smell worse between my shit and my armp-Oh hi Max!"

Jane stopped a moment, not really ready to see her crush in her kitchen, and became red of embarrassment. She was wearing a white tank top with no bra -which wasn't bothering Max- and a khaki short. She had a big bandage on her chest. The redhead had an amused frown while Jane was trying to find something to say, wipping her hands on her tee-shirt.

\- "(turns to her sister) Thanks for telling me," she said between her teeth.

\- "I didn't know you were going to make a comparison of your body's smells! And, you know there is a towel in the toilets, right?"

\- "Yeah, I know!"

\- "Why are you washing your hands on you! You're wearing a white tank top which became a bit transparent, embarrassing me because I don't wanna see this and forcing Max to focus really hard to not watch what's under."

Jane and Constance both turned to Max who was a bit biting her bottom lip, while she was burning inside. Jane had an amused smile and kinda let her watch it.

\- "Did I miss something at school?" Jane frowned.

\- "What? Oh no, no, why do you think that?" Max answered, all red.

\- "I don't know, why are you here then?"

\- "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with me."

\- "Really?" Jane smiled.

She turned to her sister like to ask her.

\- "Do what you want, I work all day, just don't be late at yours," the blonde teen said.

\- "Okay, cool," Jane smiled more. "I...get ready and then we can go, if you have not ran away because of my creepy sister."

\- "I'm not creepy!"

\- "Mike was so uncomfortable last time, I'm sure he won't come back," Jane chuckled.

\- "Mike is scared of his own shadow, I don't think it's a good example," Max joked.

\- "See!" Constance supported, pointing at the redhead with her hand.

\- "I'm sure he is braver than he looks."

\- "If you want," Max smiled.

\- "(nods) I come back," Jane said.

She was going to her room when she stopped in the corridor and turned to her sister, the wall hiding her from Max.

\- "What should I wear?" Jane asked with her voice down.

\- "Clothes," Constance answered.

\- "What kind?"

\- "Begin with a bra, then you will get it."

\- "You're not helping."

Constance stood from the wall she was leaned against and joined her sister.

\- "It's not a date, just a hang out, just wear your clothes, she is not in a suit or a big dress!" Constance explained.

\- "Okay, okay, thank you."

\- "And don't forget to put deodorant!"

\- "Yeah I know, I don't want to asphyxiate her!"

Constance smiled and watched her sister going to her room to get ready before going back in the kitchen with her guest. Max was watching the pictures which were hid under the books.

\- "You're a nosy," Constance stated.

Max started and turned around, feeling she did something bad.

\- "I'm just...curious," Max answered. "Sorry..."

\- "It's okay, it's just pictures."

\- "Is it your parents?" Max shyly asked, showing a picture of a man and a woman with a small Constance between them.

\- "Yep. I won't give you details if that's what you want."

\- "I wasn't going to ask anything, it's private."

Max kept watching some pictures. She found one with Jane wearing a suit and another where she wore a short green dress. She smiled more, Jane was looking great in both pictures which made bubbling the redhead's stomach. Jane appeared in the corridor, ready to go. She was wearing her black boots, black jeans, a red Sex Pistols tee-shirt, her leather jacket without spikes, her necklace, some rings, her khaki backpack, but most importantly, the bracelet that Max gave her. Her hair was free, the line on her right side. Max took a moment to admire her before asking:

\- "You're ready?"

\- "Yep," Jane answered. "What are you doing?"

\- "Just watching you wearing a dress."

\- "Oh god, (approaches and looks at the picture) it's probably the last time I wore a dress," Jane chuckled.

\- "You look great, what happened to this dress?" Max asked.

\- "She is probably in the dark side of my wardrobe," Jane smiled.

Max giggled and put again the pictures on the furniture. She looked at her friend and couldn't look away. They both stared at each other, Max feeling her cheeks becoming pink. The redhead's eyes took a moment to look closely to the girl next to her. She watched her eyes, those round and brown eyes with kindness inside, her small nose, Max liked her small nose, she thought it was cute, her skin, beautiful skin, and her lips, her soft lips she already tasted and wanted to taste again. The stare was cut by Constance clearing loudly her throat on purpose. The two girls started and looked at the teen.

\- "You weren't supposed to go to the mall!?" Constance sharply asked.

\- "We are leaving," Jane answered.

Jane made a movement with her head to invite Max to follow her. The two girls were in front of the apartment when Jane realised she forgot something. She went back inside and took her big sister in her arms for a big hug.

\- "I love you," Jane said.

\- "I love you too," Constance smiled.

They stayed a moment like that before breaking the hug. The blonde teen kissed her sister on her head and held out the crutch to her. Jane took it, thanked her, and joined Max who was waiting outside.

\- "Did you just went back inside to hug your sister?" Max frowned.

\- "Um...yes," Jane answered, wondering if the redhead was finding it stupid.

\- "That's really cute."

Jane had a relieved smile. She took her bag and her crutch, and the two girls could finally go to the mall.

\- "You won't be...um...embarrassed, to go to the mall with me?" Jane asked.

\- "What!? Of course not," Max frowned.

\- "Ok...You're not scared that people could bother you because of me?"

\- "Mmmh, no," the redhead shrugged.

\- "But-"

\- "Listen, Jane, I didn't ask you to come with me to the mall because you were the only person free, I asked you because I want to spend the day with you, that's all. I know you are scared, but people at the mall don't care about you, I mean, they don't know you, they don't know you're gay, and they won't know. It's not high school."

Jane pinched her lips together and nodded. Max seemed very confident, it was probably because she had never been beaten up before. Or maybe she had been? She didn't know, she hoped she had never been, she didn't deserve it. They entered in the bus and chose two seats in the middle of the bus. The teens around seemed all excited to go to the mall. Jane took the seat near the window to watch the landscape. After a moment, she turned to Max who was looking at her with a smile.

\- "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jane asked with a smile.

\- "Oh, for nothing in particular," Max pouted.

\- "Okay," Jane nodded. "Can I ask you something ?"

\- "Sure, go on."

Jane looked around to be sure no one was listening before approaching the other girl's ear.

\- "Is it a date?" Jane murmured.

Max wide opened her eyes. She didn't expect Jane to be so direct!

\- "Um...I...uh...Do you, do you want it to be?" Max asked with a tensed smile.

\- "I don't know, it's maybe too early for you."

\- "What!? I thought it was too early for you!"

\- "For me!?" Jane frowned. "I'm like that since years now, but you...you still don't know."

\- "No, I wasn't referring to that..."

Jane frowned to think. She was watching again the week she just spent. When she arrived to the health class, her face relaxed. She understood what Max meant now, and thought it was really kind to not press her with that.

\- "I'm...I'm trying to move on. The right way this time," Jane answered.

\- "The right way?"

\- "You don't need to know that, it's not happy stories and...I'm not very proud of this."

Max watched the girl without insisting. Maybe she had drugs issues!? Or problem with alcohol!? Maybe she robbed many shops and maybe a bank!?

\- "Don't stress yourself with my question," Jane reassured. "I was just wondering, we are just going to have fun at the mall, that's all."

\- "Yeah, okay," Max smiled.

The bus arrived in front of the mall and the two girls half ran outside. Max grabbed Jane's arm of excitement while the other girl was looking at the building with worried eyes.

\- "Hey, are you okay?" Max softly asked.

\- "Yeah," Jane gulped. "It's just, there are lots of people, that's all."

\- "Don't worry, I won't let you down," the redhead reassured with a smile. "Come on, it's gonna be fun! And you're karaté kid, a kick and no one will bother you."

Jane wasn't sure of that, but Max's excitement was contagious, she couldn't hold her smile. Max put her arm under Jane's one and brought the girl inside. Jane looked around to watch the different shops while Max was walking to the escalator. The redhead was on the step in front of Jane, to be taller than her for once, without being too far from her, with a hand on her shoulder.

\- "I know you hate doing shopping," Max began, "but I'm sure there are shops made for you."

\- "Um, okay, I follow you," Jane smiled.

\- "How is your ankle? Does it still hurt?"

\- "No, not that much, I took the crutch just in case."

\- "Cool, I can't wait to see you again in sport."

Jane nodded. Max really seemed happy to be here with her which was warming her heart. Max couldn't be happier, she was finally having a moment with Jane, and a long one. Jane was so sad those last days, she wanted her to spend a day without crying. She slowly travelled her hand from Jane's shoulder to her soft cheek and gently caressed it with her thumb. Max was so lost into the other girl's eyes that she almost fell when she arrived at the top of the escalator. Jane openly mocked her which made laugh the redhead too. After calming down, Max brought Jane in front of a clothes' shop. Jane thought it was a normal shop with normal clothes, but when she looked closer, she noticed it was all Rock style. Max looked at Jane's surprised face and felt proud of her.

\- "'Told you there were shops made for you," Max smiled.

The redhead didn't wait more and went inside with Jane. Jane didn't know where to look, there were so many leather jackets, jeans, boots, and more! She wanted to buy everything!

\- "Why have I never seen this shop before!?" Jane asked with her mouth and eyes wide opened.

\- "It's a big mall, you don't know all the shops which are here," Max shrugged. "What do you wanna try?"

\- "Everything! Look at those boots, they are brighting! And this jacket, (sniffs) it smells good, and those tee-shirts! All my favorite bands! (takes one and shows to Max) Sex Pistols! Metallica, Steppenwolf, Queen, Slayer, Kiss, Iron Maiden! Oh! A Pink Floyd tee-shirt, I need to take one for my sister."

Jane looked at the price and almost collapsed. She searched her how much she had. Ten dollars, it wasn't enough.

\- "I'm gonna pay," Max said, seeing Jane's disappointed face.

\- "No, no, it's okay, she...she doesn't need a new tee-shirt..." Jane answered.

\- "Don't be stupid Jane, today, I invite you, which means I'm the one who pays and if you absolutely want to pay your sister's tee-shirt, you can pay me later."

\- "I don't want you to ruin yourself for me."

\- "Jane, I've taken enough money to buy you things, I knew where I was going to bring you, I knew the prices, and I knew you would love everything so, you look, you try, and you let me pay, okay?"

\- "...Why?"

\- "I want you to have a good day," Max shrugged like if it was nothing. "So now enjoy! This is your day!"

\- "What can I do to thank you?"

\- "Just enjoy Jane, that's all I want."

If Jane had listened to herself, she would have jumped in her arms and kissed her. But the people around her detered her, she just wanted to have a normal day where nobody was insulting her or punching her. She chose a bunch of tee-shirts and jeans and went to the dressing room. She tried six tee-shirts and four jeans and, as Max said :

\- "Everything fits you, it's tiring!"

Jane blushed at the compliment before proposing the redhead to try some clothes with her. Max found herself trying some clothes with Jane.

\- "Look how cool we look," Jane stated.

Max couldn't tell the contrary, those red and black suspenders were looking good with her black outfit. She noticed in the mirror that Jane had her head turned to her, and was looking at her with a soft smile and heart in her eyes. Max began to admire Jane throught the mirror and had a pleasant shiver in her neck. They were looking at each other without looking at each other.

Jane chose two tee-shirts, the tee-shirt for her sister, a pair of blue jeans, the suspenders that Max tried, and a jeans jacket with no sleeves but with spikes on it. She didn't want to take too much because Max was paying everything. She was so generous she couldn't believe it! And just for her, she was feeling privileged, and she was liking it.

\- "What do you wanna eat?" Max asked holding Jane's shopping bags.

\- "It doesn't matter, you don't want me to hold a bag?" Jane quickly answered.

\- "I'm fine, there are only two, I can do it."

\- "Okay, but I could take one, I mean, it's all for me."

\- "Indeed, it's for you, I offer you this so I'll give it to you when we separate, and don't try to convince me otherwise because you have no chance."

\- "Okay," Jane chuckled.

The two girls arrived at the last floor where all the restaurants and fast food were. Jane watched each places around her. She had already been in a mall, but she was always surprised to see so many shops in the same place.

Max looked at Jane with a smile. Jane was like a child discovering life and the world outside, it was really cute.

\- "So? What's your favorite?" Max asked again, showing the place with her arms.

\- "Um..."

McDonalds? No, she always chose McDonalds. Burger King? No, not her favorite. The cafeteria? She liked it, but there were too many people. Maybe...

\- "We could take a burrito, if you want," Jane shyly said.

\- "I love burritos," the redhead smiled. "Let's go!

They bought their burritos, french fries, and drinks and sat on a bench on the third floor, watching the life around them.

\- "Can I ask you something?" Max said.

\- "Um, yes, (swallows) I don't promise to answer you but you can try," Jane answered.

\- "Okay, um...how was it, the first time you met your sister?"

\- "Oh," Jane smirked, touching the top of her head. "Um, it was weird at first, I mean, she was no one for me, I didn't know she was existing. I was scared of her, I mean, she was an adult and me just a child! My confidence was very low, even underground, and I thought she was a new...problem. But she was so happy to learn she had a sister that after an hour, I was totally fine and comfortable with her, and I don't regret it. Why do you ask me that?"

\- "I don't know, I like your bond with her."

And because Jane seemed to have a lot of bad memories, but everytime she was talking about her sister she was smiling with sparkling eyes.

\- "You don't have brothers and sisters?" Jane said.

\- "No," Max pouted. "A step-brother, that's enough."

\- "You're not close to him apparently."

\- "No, not really, he is...difficult and angry like, always angry."

\- "Is he violent? Did he hit you?" Jane frowned with a quick tone.

\- "No, no, it's okay, he has left since a moment now."

\- "Okay, okay, good, good."

\- "Hey, don't collapse, I don't think he will come back," Max chuckled to reassure her friend. "And I've learned to defend myself, I can beat him if I want."

\- "Yeah...sometimes it's not enough..."

Jane got lost in her thoughts, staring into space. She knew how to fight and defend herself but last time with Abigail, Alban, and the others, she wasn't able to do it, and was scared it could happen again!

\- "Jane? Are you okay?" Max asked with a concerned tone.

\- "What? Oh yeah, (touches her chest) I'm fine," Jane answered with a weak smile. "You don't mind if we go to my apartment before I go to work? To put my new stuff in my room?"

\- "No, of course not. We can take an ice cream and take the bus."

Jane nodded. The two girls stood, took two ice creams -hazelnut and cherry for Jane and strawberry for Max- and went in the bus.

They arrived in the apartment, and Jane went directly in her room to put the shopping bags. Max enjoyed this moment to watch closely the pictures on the fridge.

\- "Jane?"

\- "Yeah?"

\- "You had short hair?"

Jane, still in her room, wide opened her eyes and began to stress. For a second, she forgot which pictures were on the fridge. She slowly went back to her kitchen, watching above Max's shoulder. The redhead felt Jane's breathing in her shoulder and wanted to plunge her face in her neck.

\- "Um...yeah..." Jane said with a shaking voice.

\- "You don't have to answer all my curious questions, if you don't want to talk about it, just don't," Max reassured, noticing Jane's embarrassment.

\- "Yeah, okay, I won't give details."

Max turned her head to watch Jane. The girl was at just a few centimeters from her crush and felt her breathing becoming heavier, faster, like if...she was in love. But she wanted to do correctly the thing, she didn't want to jump on her like last time.

\- "Can I ask you something?"

\- "You spent your day asking me that," Jane chuckled, "just go on."

\- "Um...I don't know how to ask you that...and you will probably say no..."

\- "Try, you could be surprised."

\- "Would you...I don't know...come on a date, with me? Maybe?" Max shyly asked, looking away.

Jane had a big smile on her face. First because now she was sure Max was into her -even if she told her she had still a doubt- and secondly because Max seemed so stressed that Jane could say no, her who was usually so confident.

\- "Can you answer? It's a bit long and I don't know how many times I can support that."

\- "Um, I would love to,"Jane smiled.

Her smile faded to let appear a worried frown on her face. She saw again her ex's death and Abigail, Alban and the others, the small papers in her locker, the insults on it and on the walls, the assault in the forest and she didn't want to take that risk.

\- "But...uh...I don't know," Jane continued.

\- "What's wrong?" Max frowned.

\- "Um...I...I just can't..."

\- "Hey, (turns to her) it's okay, you're not ready, it's too early and to be fair, I'm not sure I'm ready too, we don't have to."

\- "But I want to! It's just...too many things...if some people of the school see us, everybody will know, and you will be mocked and insulted and worse and-"

\- "Okay!" Max cut. "Calm down, I don't want to force you, I mean, you're clearly stressing, and I understand, if you don't want, you don't want. It's fine."

\- "No, it's not fine," Jane angrily sighed, rubbing her face. "I can't spend the end of my life like that..."

\- "I hope not! I still want my date!" Max joked.

Jane had a small chuckle.

\- "Or," the redhead began, "we could maybe, secretly date."

\- "Uh...explain," Jane said.

\- "We could see each other, like today, doing what friends do, having fun and things like that, and if we need to go further...we could go to a neutral place."

\- "Where?"

\- "I don't know, I was thinking of my room, I mean, when Neil is in a professional trip, my mom won't bother us."

\- "Okay, um...you can come here too, I mean, it's not my sister who will bother us, she works half of the time."

\- "So, it's a yes?" Max smiled.

\- "I, I think it's a yes, yes," Jane answered with an unsure voice.

\- "It's gonna be okay, don't worry."

\- "Yeah...when do you wanna do it?"

\- "Your sister works late on Firday, right? (Jane nods) Then, Friday night, if you want?"

\- "Yeah, okay."

\- "Cool, but now (places her right hand on Jane's cheek and kisses her on the other one) we have to go or you'll be late."

Jane had struggle to not become totally red. She nodded and followed Max out of the apartment. The redhead was so stressed inside, she was trying to flirt without doing too much, but she didn't know if it was working. By Jane's pink cheeks, the small kiss worked, and she was relieved of that.


End file.
